The Split
by oceanstar02
Summary: When their master plan blows up in their faces, killing Klaus now seems impossible. One morning, to Bonnie's surprise, she finds an unlikely friend waiting in her bedroom. Stefan's got a plan for revenge and he needs Bonnie's help. Stefonnie
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters. They belong to L.J Smith. The story takes place just around the midseason finale episode. Please don't hesiate to review. Enjoy! btw it's my first time publishing! 3

Chapter 1

Orange, green, brown and red; a carpet of leaves covered the school campus as they crinkled underneath the students' feet. Bonnie lightly strode towards the main entrance; her feet barely touching the ground while her head was in the clouds. It was a cool autumn morning with a bit of fog lingering about the school yard, a scene epitomizing the mystic in "Mystic Falls". Bonnie's thoughts also lingered, but in the warmth of her head and they must have caused her vision to fog because what happened next she didn't see coming. Her head smacked right into something that took a step back. Standing amidst the fog was Jeremy, almost invisible to Bonnie who had her gaze directed at her feet the whole time before crashing into him.

"Bon," he said in apprehension while extending his hands to hold her head. "Are you ok? You didn't see me waving at you?"

"Owwww. Um, no I didn't, but calling out my name could have gotten my attention," she replied holding her head.

"Sorry babe. Come here," he said bringing her into his chest. He softly caressed her head.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I was more stunned than hurt. How are you?" she tried diverting the subject from the incident.

"I'm…good. Just a bit tired that's all," he said as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. They were now heading towards the entrance.

"Really? Why so?," she didn't understand why Jeremy was so tired. He barely took part in the committee meetings Alaric and Elena held to defeat Klaus.

"I don-nuh, I just am. Just stress I guess," he said, his tone was almost concealing in nature. Bonnie figured she wouldn't investigate further. Exams were this week and she figured his lack of sleep must be attributed to studying.

Exams were why Bonnie was lost in thought that morning and why she wasn't as focused. Despite having vigorously studied, she never felt quite confident in herself.

"You're going to do fine Bonnie. You always do," Elena reassured, but Bonnie only met her eyes once before burying her gaze back in her notebook.

"I know, but I could never be too sure I know everything because when I think I do, I really don't," she said, her mind on the verge of losing it.

Elena sighed and turned towards the front of the room only to see Stefan stroll right in; a look of boredom on his face. Bonnie caught his shadow as he made his way over towards the next row so he could keep an eye on Elena. He was sure an exam wouldn't kill her, though it seemed like it would with Bonnie, but he had to make sure she had blood to supply. Her blood was the cure for newly birthed hybrids.

Bonnie watched as he slid into his seat, no look of worry or care on his face. He proceeded to click away on his cellphone, texting God knows who, perhaps his glorious lord, Klaus.

She hated how easy it was for him to not have to care about grades. The only reason, really, that he came back to school was to keep an eye on Elena and since Elena knew how to avoid trouble, the job was pretty easy that it wasn't even a job. It was the compulsion that had him bent over like a bitch for Klaus as he uninterestingly looked after Elena. Bonnie hated that she had to worry about tests, but one thing she was grateful for was her freedom, something Stefan will never have, unless, of course, the compulsion is broken.

Bonnie caught Elena staring at Stefan, a look of sadness and loss in her eyes. With Klaus's compulsion grabbing him by the balls, Stefan had turned off all emotions and tapped into the monster that he really was. He no longer felt anything for Elena, causing her an ache she could not shake.

Bonnie flashed a quick sympathetic smile, deciding she should really put the book away. Here she was worrying about exams, and there was Elena, staring at the man she once loved not even acknowledging her presence. As if he had read their minds, Stefan raised his eyes from his phone. Looking directly at Elena he gave her a quick taunting smile before returning to his previous state.

Elena seemed to swallow anguish as she quickly gasped and turned away. The teacher was beginning to hand out exams before both of them could turn back to see Stefan leaving nothing but a sweet scent as he darted out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own any of these characters. They belong to L.J Smith. Please enjoy, rate, and give me any suggestions. What curious to know is if the third person narration works or would you guys prefer first. Thanks 3

Chapter 2

"Oh I am so mad that Damon let him out!" Elena said through gritted teeth.

"I know. But at least he isn't causing trouble," Bonnie tried to console her.

"I can't take it Bonnie. I can't take having him watch after me with his emotionless eyes. I…I miss him," she said bowing her head in pity.

"Well hey, tonight's the night. We get Mikael to kill Klaus, our plan goes on without a hitch and you'll have Stefan back, the old him," Bonnie consoled.

"You're right," she said finally taking in a deep breath. But just as she exhaled her throat tightened, her lungs loosing air again.

Damon emerged from a crowd of students who were excitingly traveling across campus to their fall breaks.

Bonnie could hear Elena's heart racing in her chest and she smiled lightly. She knew Elena had it bad for Damon, but kept holding out for things to return with her predestined ex. It also wouldn't help that it would be completely wrong for her to fall for his brother, something both brothers were all too familiar with.

"Ladies," Damon said as he approached them. His pupils dilated as they always did when he was around Elena. His eyebrows casted a shadow over his eyes that looked questioningly onto them, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Actually he ran right out the room today. Just before exams. He was texting before that," Bonnie explained.

Damon's eyes widened and then he rolled them. "Shit," he uttered.

"What?" Elena asked in concern.

"He's here," Damon said his eyebrows tightening towards one another as he scanned the campus.

"Klaus? Well then that's good, we can exact our plan," Bonnie said and her stomach jumped when Damon's gaze fell onto her. His eyes were so powerful they sometimes made her weak, but she would never let him know that!

"Yea but this means we have to act fast. If he's calling to him this means they have a plan. We've gotta be one step ahead."

"Fine, well let's all meet at the boarding house and get everything set," Elena said readying herself for the mission.

"Right, before the dance," he said as he motioned Elena to his car.

"You need a ride witchy?" he called out to Bonnie who was about to head the other way.

"Nope. I've got a ride," she said motioning to Jeremy who waited for her across the street. Damon rolled his eyes before slipping into his porche.

"Thanks,"

"See you at seven," he shouted before driving off.

Bonnie smiled at Jeremy who pretended to play with the radio knobs.

"Hey," she smiled, the vibrancy set against her caramel skin.

"Hey," he said enthusiastically, he wasn't very good at being discreet.

"So, tonight?" he asked, he definitely heard the conversation.

"Yea, it's the dance…" she said, but it didn't seem to register in his head.

"The dance?" she repeated.

"Yea I know. But you're really going?" he asked and Bonnie was now wondering why he was being this way: tip-toeing around something that he never wanted to dip his feet in.

"What's wrong? You don't wanna go?"

"No, it's just that…I don't really see the point. Why can't we just stay in or something?

"Jer you know tonight's the night. I know you don't really want to take part in this, but I do. You don't have to come if you don't want to," she said.

"No, no. I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you're fine," he said, but Bonnie knew that wasn't what he really desired.

"Look Jer, you don't have to look after me. Perhaps its best you stayed home, that way _you _won't get hurt. Who knows what Klaus has up his sleeve?"

"Hey, _I_can take care of myself," he chuckled. "But I guess I'll stay. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yea I'm sure," she said, but something twisted in her stomach, perhaps it was bile or perhaps it was the feeling that she often avoided, that something was wrong.

That night the plan was set in motion. Bonnie slipped the strap of her heal before hooking it shut. She looked in the mirror. Her brown curls engulfed her heart shaped face. Her eyes, a hazel green, sparkled underneath the mirror spotlight. She angled her body to get a view of her backside. The mauve rose color of her metallic laced dress was set delicately against her brown skin. _I__look__good_, she thought to herself. She added the last bit of makeup before leaving for the Salvatore boardinghouse.

Alaric, Damon and Elena were scattered about the living room once she arrived. Damon was pouring himself a glass of scotch when she entered. As he drew the cup to his lips he caught a glimpse of her and it caused him to spit up. Elena shot daggers at him.

"Bonnie you're here," Elena said reaching towards her.

"She's definitely here," said Damon as both girls broke their embrace.

"Bonnie you look gorgeous," Elena complimented as she took a hold of the tail end of her dress. She was observing the texture.

"Ok so are we set?" Bonnie asked. Alaric nodded. "Do you have your essentials just in case we have to go for plan b?" he asked.

"Yep, I've got vervain. I also meditated after school to strengthen my powers," that was like Bonnie, always a step ahead.

"Good, well let's roll out," Damon sarcastically pointed towards the door.

Everything was set.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ok__ Bonnie, __keep__ a __look__out.__ We__'__ve __got__ to__ be __on __our __toes __tonight.__ Thank __God __Jeremy __isn__'__t __here.__ I__'__d __be__ too __worried__ looking __after __him__ to __focus. __I __wonder __what __he__'__s __up __to__…_

Bonnie scanned the room amongst a crowd of raging teenagers. Everyone was in formal wear for the dance that had unexpectedly been changed to Tyler's house. She was going on a round-about of the house, examining every room with her eyes. That's when she heard a sudden crash coming from a room at the end of the Lockwood house. She ran towards the end of the hall, taking a silent hold of the door knob, and cracking it slightly, to hear Damon's voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon said through gritted teeth. Bonnie's impulse caused her to open the door only to find Damon pinning Tyler against the wall of the office.

"Damon stop!" she yelled.

"He is my master," Tyler tried to say and he felt the grip around his neck getting tighter.

"I said stop!" Bonnie felt a surge of overwhelming energy go through her and that's when she raised her arms casting a powerful spell. Tyler and Damon both dropped to the floor clasping their hands on their heads as they squirmed ruthlessly on the floor.

"Ahhhh," Damon cried as he pressed the ball of his palms against his temples.

"What is going on here?" she said, finally releasing them from the painful enchantment.

"Klaus," Damon groaned as he brought himself to his feet.

"He's got an army of hybrids lingering around. This was his plan and this fool is in on it."

Tyler gave Bonnie an apologetic look before leaving the room.

"Now?" Bonnie asked. Damon knew what she meant. They had to take action now.

"Yes, let's get everyone in position,"

Bonnie nodded and ran to get the others ready.

Just a few feet in front of her, Bonnie could now see Klaus opening the front door. To his surprise and none to her, Mikael stood before him.

Bonnie couldn't hear exactly what went on, but by the looks on their faces, and the muscle tension in Klaus's back, things weren't looking too good. Mikael had a confident look in his eyes and in his stance; a slight cunning smile appearing on his face.

Then "Elena" arrived. Katherine was really good at using a flatiron as she was with a curling one. Since that was the only possible way of telling the two apart, that is if Katherine didn't expose her fangs, she was the best and only candidate for impersonating Elena.

He was tempting him with her, but Klaus wasn't budging. Bonnie felt her throat drying up as the plan didn't seem to be moving in the right direction. Klaus was supposed to step out and be killed. Klaus kept challenging him, still not budging until finally, Mikael plunged a knife in _Elena__'__s _back. Klaus flinched and something caused him astonishment. Perhaps he wasn't expecting his father to actually kill his only supplier of blood for his hybrids.

Bonnie then noticed quick movement coming from her peripheral. Damon lunged, jumping onto Klaus with a stake in hand. His eyebrows caused that hooded effect over his eyes. They had so much tension that Bonnie could feel his power and anger. Just as he plunged the sharp object into Klaus's flesh a sudden flash of movement arose.

_What__ the__…__?_ Bonnie could not determine where exactly Stefan appeared from, but seeing as he was Klaus's main bitch, probably not too far. He was possibly around waiting for any moment where he'd have to protect his "master". Bonnie felt this great anger swelling in her as she watched the green-eyed vampire expose his veiny skin and fangs as he readied to attack his own brother. She never felt much for Damon other than distant mutual respect or the occasional fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach which she attributed to his deep blue eyes, but even so, she wouldn't let Elena lose two Salvatores in one night.

She readied herself to perform her famous aneurysm. _Alright __Bon __focus.__ Aim __your__ energy __to __your __finger__tips. _But as quick as she closed her eyes Stefan had wrestled Damon off Klaus and Bonnie was now feeling a grip around her throat. Her eyes sprung wide open and she began coughing and struggling for air. Klaus had gotten a hold of her tossing her to the side. Bonnie felt the weight of her body crash onto the floor, the pain only emerging a minute later.

With the stake plucked out of his back, Klaus dug it right into his father, killing the most powerful vampire of all.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan's coming! Enjoy and please feel free to review. I'd appreciate it. I don't own any of these characters they belong to L.J Smith I promise more action is coming soon! :)

Chapter 4

"Fuck!"

Damon Salvatore was no stranger to cursing. Bonnie could hear him shouting and kicking the furniture of his boardinghouse right from his kitchen.

She was preparing three glasses of water, but none for Damon, he needed something strong tonight.

"Damon calm down!" Elena said. As Bonnie made her way to the living room with the tray of refreshments, she saw Elena holding Damon's face still. Their eyes were fixated on one another and their breathing began to slow down. That's all she had to do: touch him and look into his eyes and he'll come back to his senses.

Bonnie handed Alaric a glass. He had been leaning on his elbow; his index finger pressed against his right temple with his middle finger against his mouth, he was lost in thought. Bonnie's presence brought him to reality.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"No problem," Bonnie smiled and drew her own glass to her lips. The water was refreshing. The whole incident had her throat dry.

Damon sighed before speaking again. "But I had him Elena. I was so close. I thought…I thought I had a breakthrough with Stefan. But there he was…protecting his master…" he bowed his head and Elena let go.

"Damon, we'll figure something out. Let's just call it a night," Elena said.

"Elena's right, we should just sleep this off and try to come up with another plan," Bonnie agreed, but this only made him angrier.

"What other plan? Huh? Do you have a better one? Because last I heard, the most powerful vampire that could kill this bastard is dead!" Silence resonated in the room. Then Bonnie chuckled to herself. Klaus _was_ a bastard, literally.

"Damon the girls are right. There's no need in beating ourselves up. Klaus is still walking. And so are we. I'm heading home. We'll find another solution," Alaric was stern in his words. He then headed for the door.

"Elena?"

"I'm staying," she blinked back the tears.

"Bonnie, need a ride?"

"Nope. I'll drive myself home. Thanks," and with that he gave them a halfhearted smile before leaving.

"I'll see you guys soon," Bonnie said as she too headed out the door.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the master plan failed. Klaus was still walking, his location unknown. They'd have to watch their backs now, Bonnie thought. Klaus was probably more vengeful after they pulled that stunt, but for now, Bonnie felt safe in the warmth of her home. Her father was out working and her fall break had begun. She had spent Thanksgiving with relatives and was now glad she could delve into solidarity.<p>

She had her book ready to cozy up in bed with, now all she needed was a snack. She went down to the first floor for the cup of noodle soup she had prepared. She let the steamed aroma of oregano and spices fill her lungs. She couldn't wait to sip a cup full of noodles, but found the moment would have to wait for another time. Once she had reached her room the startling she received was so great that the noodles that she greatly desired preferred the floor instead.

Standing before her was Stefan. He looked apologetic for causing a scare.

_What…what the hell is he…_

She tried to process everything, but she couldn't think straight. His presence and the puddle of soup on her wooden floor had her wires crossing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he rushed to help her scoop the tangled strings of dough.

"What are you doing here Stefan," she had stopped scooping to grill him.

"Don't tell me you're with Klaus, because if you are I'm not afraid of causing you a major anue-"

"No, Bonnie, it's ok! ... I'm alone. Klaus doesn't know where I am. I'm not bound to him anymore."

It took her a few seconds to take in what he said then she sighed.

"Then why are you here?" she finally raised herself from the ground. "Stefan? ...ugh leave it, I'll mop it up," she sighed realizing he was still trying to pick up the soup with his hands.

"Ok. Well, I know you aren't happy with me, but just hear me out. That day, Damon was going to die if he killed Klaus. He was going to take him with him. I had to stop it," he explained. Bonnie, who had her arms crossed, raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Damon _did _have a breakthrough after all.

"Why didn't you go see him? He's devastated."

"Well I figured he wouldn't want to see me after that. I need to find the right moment to come back…the right way," he lowered his gaze and was now looking at her feet.

"Hello kitty? Really"

_What? _Bonnie looked onto her feet more confused than before and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" she said wiggling her toes within the slippers.

Stefan just shook his head and returned his gaze to her eyes.

"Ok forget my furry slippers. Why did you come to _my _house?"

"Because I have a plan and I need you."

Bonnie's eyebrow rose. What exactly did he have in mind?

He walked towards her bed taking a seat on the edge. Bonnie turned to him waiting for an explanation.

"Plan?" she uttered.

"Yep. Klaus has no idea what he's got coming to him. I actually think I made him shit his pants yesterday."

Bonnie's expression changed to intrigue.

"Really? How? Klaus is always a 'step ahead'" she air quoted.

"Yep, but the thing is I'm a leap ahead of him. Take a guess at what I've got sitting in the back of my truck?"

Bonnie looked at him in disbelief. She then went for the window. Outside, a mover's truck was parked right in front of her house.

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie?"

"What do you have in there? And why did you bring it here?"

"Ugh, he doesn't know where I am trust me. As for what's in the truck…oh nothing…just three of Klaus's relatives…"

"WHAT?" she shouted. She couldn't believe he, one, had Klaus by the balls and two, parked the damn thing with his relatives in front of HER HOUSE!

"Calm down," he said heading towards the window. "I told you he has no clue of my whereabouts."

"But you have his relatives in your TRUCK!" she shouted pointing towards the vehicle as to make the problem visible to him.

"He might have some tracking instinct. Some sort of connection to his relatives," she calculated.

"Trust me. We don't have that. Look, Damon was gone for years and I had no idea where and how to find him," he explained but Bonnie still felt it was a horrible idea.

"Look I'll move the truck ok? But I need your help."

"With what?" she said tossing herself onto her bed.

"I need you to try to contact Emily,"

Bonnie hadn't communicated with Emily since the whole saving Jeremy incident. She would never speak to her again after that.

"But Stefan-" she began before he interrupted. "Bonnie, I know, but you're gonna have to find a way. I think they know a way to kill Klaus, especially Klaus's own mother. She did, after all, breed him."

"Yea I know she's an original witch. But I don't know how to communicate with her again."

Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. Looking into her eyes, his green eyes glistening beneath his hooded brows, Bonnie could have sworn she felt her stomach flutter and maybe even somewhere lower…

"You can do this. I need you to. It's the only way." Their eyes lingered on each other; Bonnie hoped that his belief in heard would actually help.

"I'll come by tomorrow," he said heading for the window.

"Ok… But Stefan-"

"Bonnie-"

"Why don't you use the front door?"

He took a moment to realize what she had meant to say and then chuckled.

"Right, I can use the door now." They both smiled as they headed out the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Hope you're all enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it. I don't own any of these characters. They belong to L.J Smith. Please review and above all enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

That night, opening to a page on her grimoire, Bonnie had situated herself on her bed. She had set a bunch of candles around her room to draw her energy from, even though no matter how much energy she obtained, Emily would still not speak to her. She traced the spell with her fingers, making sure she correctly captured every word. The spell, a spell more powerful than she had used before, could draw in any spirit if performed correctly. She then proceeded to inhale deeply and exhale slowly. She repeated the words quietly over and over again. She felt electricity surging in her, but no portals opening. She called out to her, "Emily…Emily…..Emily!" But there was no response. She felt herself getting stressed. All the pressure drawing into her bloodstream was becoming overwhelming. Pressing on until she saw her vision becoming dark, she stopped immediately collapsing into her pillows. She began breathing quickly. She was dizzy and exhausted. On top of that she was disappointed and angry. Perhaps she didn't say it right; after all, it was her first time. Or, perhaps she was too tired….

_Oh,__ Emily__ why__ won__'__t__ you__ come__ to__ me_? Why _won__'__t__ you__ come __to __defeat __Klaus? __You __hated __him__ too_… _why__… _

It was then when her gaze fell upon her grandmother's picture. She was a spitting image of her only wrinkles had traced and graced her skin. She smiled and thought about her. It was unfortunate she had to lose her. She loved her terribly and she would have been a great help just about now, even if it was just for a few words of encouragement. Bonnie needed her.

"There's nothing like a little prayer to help the soul," she heard her grandmother's voice like a phantom echoing in her head. That's when Bonnie closed her eyes hoping that perhaps, if this could do anything at all, it would somehow open a portal. She closed her eyes and began saying a little prayer before going into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Grams?" Bonnie's soft voice called out.<p>

In a cloud of fog she spotted her image. She noticed her grandmother's curly hair and her still stance as she sat at what seemed to be a picnic table.

"Grams?" she called out once more.

Her grandmother finally raised her gaze from her hands and smiled.

"Come," she called out and Bonnie obeyed. She felt an overwhelming feeling of joy traveling through her. Her grandmother was back.

"Gram's what are you doing here?," Bonnie looked around trying to make out exactly where they were. Well there were trees and a blurry image of a bricked building behind them. It looked like the courtyard of the school where she, Elena and Caroline would often have lunch together, but it felt… strange…

"Well Bonnie I'm everywhere honey. Honestly, wherever you are I'm with you. I'm in your heart as long as you keep me there," she explained and although Bonnie knew what she meant, she didn't know _how_ she was _seeing_ her.

"I know Grams but-"

"Oh Bonnie your dreamin'!"

"Oh!," she said finally coming to realization.

"Gram's I need your help!" she rushed out.

"Oh I know baby. That's why I'm here."

Bonnie sighed, smiled and took a delicate hold of her grandmother's frail hands.

"Now I don't have much time. Emily's still very upset, but…"

Bonnie who had begun to sigh suddenly became alert.

"She has heard your call. Bonnie, she has never really abandoned you, you know. We're family. She just wants you to learn from your mistakes."

"I know grandma," she sighed letting go of her grandmother to rub the back of her neck.

"Yea well, I know why you did it. It's just upsetting that it was all for no-" she came to a sudden halt. Bonnie's grandmother's eyes widened and she put a finger to her lips.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"Nothing! Bonnie, listen to me. Emily has informed that there's only one way to truly kill a hybrid like Klaus… _You __split __him_…"

"What? Split him?"

Her grandmother nodded.

"How exactly do we _split_ him?"

"Well Bonnie that's all I know…and I think that's all Emily knows too. She got the message from someone else. Someone I'm not quite familiar with."

"But Grams-"

"Bonnie, you know exactly what to do. I trust that you'll know. Remember…you are one of the most powerful witches and above all you're my granddaughter."

Bonnie felt a growing sadness at the pit of her stomach.

"Oh grandma," she tossed her arms around her neck feeling the curly fibers of her hair tickling her skin and the scent of cinnamon triggering every memory.

"Bonnie, I'm always with you; right in your heart…and Bonnie,"

"Yea?" she sniffled.

"Love is a wonderful thing my dear. But please, try not to further piss off these witches…"

"Why is that?"

Her grandmother smiled and with that she awoke.

* * *

><p>"Split him?"<p>

"Yes"

"Split him? Are you sure?" Stefan sat forward on the couch, his elbows pressed against his knees and his eyebrows tight marking puzzlement on his face.

Bonnie sat on the floor, her knees pressed against her chest. She watched him across the coffee table trying to make sense of her dream. There was something cute about a Salvatore thinking, she thought. Especially Stefan and it was his lips she noticed. They didn't show much tension as opposed to his eyes that darted from side to side. They looked so…soft…

_Okay Bonnie…what are you doing? You have a boyfriend! _

"So what else did she say?"

Bonnie broke from her "trance" at the sound of his voice. She quickly drew her fingers away from her lips, not noticing she had them there in the first place.

"Nothing. She says that I know what it means."

"What?" he said in disbelief. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to him.

"I know, I know. But she trusts me and I trust her. So we have to figure it out."

"This doesn't make any sense," he whispered. Bonnie rose from the floor. She paced two feet to the left then two to the right. Stefan reclined himself on the couch. His eyes followed her movement. It was as if the answer was within her paces; within the movement of her body.

"Split…" she repeated to herself.

She suddenly came to a complete stop. Her eyes fixated at something across the room. Stefan traced her gaze to the kitchen. He then watched her disappear.

"Okay," she emerged this time with an apple and knife in her hand. Stefan was now more confused than ever, but a half smile appeared on his face as he watched the gears go off in Bonnie's head.

"So this apple is Klaus."

"Okay…" he said waiting for her to proceed. He had knelt in front of her, just at the opposite end of the coffee table. He was staring at her hands.

"And so if we _split,__" _she emphasized the word with the sliding of the knife into the fruit.

"…it, each piece is Klaus's halves. So one would be the wolf and-"

"- the other the vampire," Stefan finished her sentence.

"Right so this means we have to…_split_..." she said the word with enthusiasm hoping that the answer was within it and it must have, for Bonnie's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What?"

"You don't see it? We have to _split_ Klaus by _splitting_ his parts; splitting the werewolf and the vampire!" She giggled in relief and joy. Stefan seemed to finally catch on.

"Oh gosh you're right! You're right Bonnie!" he rose off the floor in excitement. Bonnie was bouncing on her tippy toes in joy. Her grandmother was right, she did know! Suddenly she felt weightless and…the room spinning.

"Oh my gosh! Stefan!" she yelled, but with pressure coursing through her head it sounded muffled. Stefan had picked her up and was now spinning her around.

"Bonnie you did it!"he cheered. Finally, a breakthrough for his master plan.

"So should we tell the others?" she said, the blood finally dispensing from her head, but the room was still spinning.

"No!"

"Okay…but why not?"

"I'm going to do this on my own. No one else is getting hurt," the intensity in his eyes expressed seriousness.

"Stefan, have you spoken to them yet?"

He directed his gaze away from her, turning silently towards the coaches.

"Stefan, you have to see them. They have to know that you're okay. Am I supposed to keep this secret forever?"

"Yes!" he said finally turning to her.

"Look, I can't go back. Not yet, okay? Now promise me you'll keep this between us," he searched her eyes for oath.

She sighed, "Fine…I promise."

He smiled a tight smile. "So splitting a hybrid…how would that work? Silver bullet and a staff?" he said sarcastically.

"Well yea…"

"But which one do we kill first?" he said under his breath.

Bonnie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a buzz emitting from her pants.

"Um, we're gonna have to figure this out later. Elena wants me over," she said starring at the tiny cellphone screen.

"Oh, okay," Stefan seemed to lose life in his eyes.

"Stefan, you should see her. You know she still-"

"I did…" he answered. He slipped his hands in his back pockets, his eyes directed to a point on the floor.

"You did?"

"Yea, but from afar. I saw her at the boardinghouse from a tree."

"She misses you Stef."

"I know. I know I've hurt her, but…. it was the way…the way she was looking at Damon,"

Bonnie realized what he meant. For a while she could tell Elena was developing "something" for Damon. What she didn't know was if it was all real. Nothing seemed real at this point.

"It reminded me of-" he continued.

"Katherine?"

"Yep, but different, like she had this purity in her eyes…this innocence…" The words lingered and Bonnie watched Stefan's Adam's-apple rise as he seemed to swallow pain and fear.

"Stefan you know she loves you. She always has."

Stefan looked onto her. His eyes penetrating her skin and she suddenly felt… _naked_…

His shadowy eyes were having an effect on her again. Her heart was racing and she had to slow her breathing to control herself. She wondered if she had the same effect on him…

_Oh of course not!_

"Look I'll see you later…okay?" he said his head tilted down towards her.

"Yea…" she replied, a tone of disappointment to her voice. He smiled and with that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. School's got me tied up. So here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and once again enjoy! I don't own any of these characters. They belong to L.J Smith. **

**Chapter 6**

Behind the patterned slits of glass, movement could be seen beyond the other side of the door. Heads bobbed by as shoulders brushed against one another. Bonnie who stood at the other side of the door, brought her index finger to the bell. Then she turned to her grey sedan parked across the street of the Salvatore boardinghouse. The sound of the door unlocking brought her attention to the person behind it. Elena poked her head out, the once bobbing heads coming to full view. Damon and Alaric appeared at the far end.

"You're here…" she said with a hand on her hip. A tight smile appeared on her face, but behind it, Bonnie could tell she was upset.

"You're mad at me?"

The girl with the long dark brown hair, the same palette as her eyes, nodded and Bonnie pouted in reply.

"Where have you been? I feel like we haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Bonnie swallowed deeply. She felt guilty that she had been discussing important matters with her best friend's "missing ex" behind her back, especially matters that would appeal to all of them. But she had been sworn to oath by a certain Salvatore.

"I've been busy. Sorry," she lied.

"Ahuh…come in!" she genuinely smiled this time. They hugged then made their way to the living where Damon and Alaric now met.

"Bonnie!" Alaric greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about yourself?"

"Never better," he said, smiling grandly before turning to a mess of papers scattered on a desk.

"So why are we meeting?" she proceeded to ask.

Damon looked up from the pile of paper to meet her eyes, a deep blue set against his pale skin and jet black hair.

"Well, we need to know how much time we have left to come up with some miraculous solution to off this bastard. I'm assured you know who I mean."

Bonnie nodded.

"So we're gonna find out where he is," a sarcastic smile appeared on his face and he went back to the papers Alaric was now handing him.

Bonnie was puzzled and was now more annoyed at how uninformative Damon was. He was a man of mystery for sure.

"Um…how are we going to find him?"

Damon raised his head once more. "I suppose we could use you, could we? But I've got a better way where we wouldn't strain little miss witchy's powers."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

Damon chuckled.

"Yea, Bon. You've helped enough. We wouldn't want to stress you out or get you killed or anything," Elena reassured. She had emerged with a tray of finger sandwiches. Bonnie wondered what kind of meeting this would be that it would require snacks. Or, perhaps it was just in Elena's nature to feed others. After all, her blood would feed a bunch of rabid hybrids to keep them alive for the next hundred years.

"So what's the _other_ plan?" Bonnie questioned to which Damon replied with a squint of the eye and a sly smile. "You'll see."

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"And there it is," he said.

In came Caroline, her blonde hair in spiraling curls, accompanied by Tyler. _Tyler?__ What __is __he__ doing__ here?_

"Hi guys!" Caroline's perky voice resonated through the room.

"Bonnie!" she ran towards her embracing her in a tight, air depriving hug.

"Ca-ro-line" she tried to say through her squeezed cheeks.

"Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you for days!"

"Caroline we saw each other a few days ago. At the…_dance__..._" she whispered.

Caroline's eyes widened in realization and she nodded "right."

"So, why did you call us over Elena?" Caroline innocently asked.

"Yea, why I am here? With him," Tyler said a snarl appearing on his face as he quickly motioned to his enemy.

A smirk appeared on Damon's face as he strode up to the two of them.

"I just wanted to talk."

Tyler rolled his eyes, his nostril flaring.

"Um, Caroline, would you come and help me prepare the lemonade?" Elena followed along to what seemed to be her cue. A plan was ensuing and Bonnie was just becoming aware of it. They wanted Tyler.

Alaric pretended to me engrossed in his research, but he was really waiting for a signal.

"So Tyler, how have you been these past few days? You know, without your master and all," Damon began. He was already coming on too strong and Tyler clenched his jaw.

"Klaus is not my _master _okay? He happens to be my creator and like I've mentioned countless times before, I don't know how far I'd have to drill it into that thick skull of yours, but I respect my creator," Tyler leaned forward towards Damon. Their eyes were locked on one another. Both of them were tense.

Bonnie could feel the tension rising between the two of them, Damon becoming tenser.

"Yea well at least I don't have to follow anyone's ass around like a little-_puppy_," he emphasized the p's and Tyler became infuriated.

Tyler threw his hands onto Damon's neck, maintaining a tight restrictive grip. Damon took an aggressive hold of his wrists, but Tyler was stronger. He was, after all, a hybrid.

Bonnie watched as Alaric made his move. A contraption that he often used, he released a vervain-filled dart into Tyler's neck. The only curious thing now was learning how it would affect him.

Tyler released his grip around Damon's neck and fell, stiffened, onto the floor. He had become wooden-like but he was still powerful. Damon didn't waste any time finding out how weak he would become and decided to take him quickly out of the room.

Bonnie didn't know where she stood in this plan, but she thought she would help in some way. She first went to the kitchen to check up on Elena and Caroline. She was surprised Caroline hadn't heard the ruckus, but after finding her with a headset on, she knew why.

"I've got her listening to some _new __music,__" _Elena whispered. Caroline smiled at the two of them oblivious to the situation.

"This is kind of insane!" she shouted, an effect produced by the loud pounding metal music playing in her sensitive ears.

Bonnie smiled, nodded yes and gave her a thumb up. Caroline returned to lemon squeezing.

"So…what's the plan," Bonnie finally whispered to Elena as they lightly walked away from the kitchen.

"Be right back," Elena signaled Caroline who wondered why they were leaving her alone. She nodded yes and continued her task.

"Damon's gonna get Tyler to talk. He's gonna tempt him with my blood," she whispered.

"Ok. Is he sure Tyler knows?"

"It's Tyler. Hybrid Tyler? He has to know."

She was right. He was bound to him.

As they made their way towards the living room Alaric appeared.

"Did he do it? Was he able to get him to say something?" Elena frantically asked.

Alaric gave her a tight smile. "He's getting close to it. I came to get some more vervain. I'm wondering if it'll make him any weaker…"

But just as he went for the darts Damon walked in looking like he'd taken a nice long nap and was renewed (if he could actually sleep).

"What happened?" Elena quickly bombarded him.

"I'm done. I sent him home," he plainly said.

_Ugh there's Damon and his mystery. Why couldn't he just say everything?_

"Well?"

"Seattle… he's in Seattle," he replied sliding himself onto the leather couch.

"Seattle?" Bonnie repeated to herself.

"Yep…I don't know…he says he has to do something up there. He has to 'regain strength' and kill a sparkling vampire...something like that" he casually explained, stretching his legs.

"So that buys us some time," Elena calculated.

"Let's hope we come up with something. I think that's our main goal here," Damon rolled his eyes and picked a spot on the wall to look beyond.

Caroline appeared from the kitchen, headphones around her neck.

"What's going on?"

"Um, Caroline! Tyler had to leave. He said he'll see you tomorrow. He had to do something…with his mom…" Elena tried making up.

"Oh…okay…weird."

"Did you finish making that lemonade?" Bonnie asked. "Come on let's go make a fruit salad."

"Okay…but Elena, why are we here?" Caroline turned back before going for the kitchen.

"Brunch," she stated. Caroline smiled and Bonnie guided her back.

* * *

><p>"So it's weird that Tyler left," Caroline said in the midst of slicing an apple.<p>

"Oh you know…boyfriends," Bonnie replied.

"Yea…speaking about boyfriends. How's yours? Where's Jeremy?"

Caroline was right…where was he. Bonnie figured he'd be here since this was some sort of gathering.

"I don't know…I spoke to him two days ago, but I haven't talked to him since. I've been busy and I guess he has been too…" the last words sounded strange to her. Why hasn't Jeremy contacted her during the break? He did know she was going to be busy with family over for the holidays, but it's been two days since they've spoken.

"So…do you know what he's been up to?" Caroline seemed to be tiptoeing around something.

"Not really…why? Do you know something?" she questioned.

"Er…"

"Carol spit it out!" Bonnie urged; she knew she was hiding something, Caroline was never good at hiding anything.

"Nothing…"

"Caroline!"

"Okay! Elena said she saw Jeremy…with Anna."

The words lingered in the air.

"Anna?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Bon. But you had to know," Caroline quickly apologized.

"No Carol…thanks" her last words broke. Tears were beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh Bonnie," Caroline went in for a hug, but she stopped her.

"How?"

Caroline looked slightly puzzled then answered, "Apparently he can see ghosts now…"

Bonnie stood rooted to the spot. All the information was hard to process. She was certain that she may have been cheated on…but it was all bizarre in nature.

Bonnie felt her stomach twist, her hands sweat and her heart race. Tears were getting closer to the tear ducts of her eyes.

"Hey guys," said Elena walking in.

Bonnie bowed her head and made a run for it.

"Bonnie? Bonnie what's wrong," she called out, but Bonnie had sped right out of the boardinghouse.

She didn't turn back. She _never_ looked back. The tears began fogging up her irises, a blurry image of her car up ahead.

She ran to it before anyone could come after her.

But something did stop her...

A pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders startling her more than the news she had just heard.

**Update coming soon!** **Thank you to those who have reviewed I appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! I know you guys are waiting for Stefonnie to happen and it will. I'm just trying to find the right moment which I feel will be soon! So please enjoy the read! Please feel free to review. :)**

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here?"

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said whipping her tears. "Stefan, they'll see you."

"Look at me," he said. The sun was setting and it made his brown hair glow. He lifted her head towards him. Her eyes were engulfed in tears making her hazel irises glisten. He searched them for answers. Her head remained between his hands.

She sighed, "I need to be alone," her last word breaking and she began to cry.

"Shhh. Come on. Get in the car," he directed her and she nodded. He let go of her face and she made her way towards the other side of the car slumping into the passenger seat.

Stefan looked around to see if anyone was watching. Just as the house door seemed to crack open they sped off.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything?"<p>

Bonnie's eyes ran over the menu. The title read, "The Mystic Grill."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," she sniffled then whipped her nose.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he paced himself.

Bonnie sat for a moment staring into the distance. Then she began, "Jeremy cheated on me."

Her words were so precise. They sunk in and Stefan sighed. He reached a hand towards hers, grabbed it, an icy touch to her skin, but the warmth behind the gesture comforted her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's no one's fault but mine. There I was, disobeying the witches when I saved his life. I guess this was the consequence they raved about."

"Hey. Don't blame yourself for this. You did what you did because you loved him. He's the one at fault here." Bonnie looked into his eyes. He demonstrated something different, this kindness. She had noticed it before when he and Elena were dating. But when he channeled the ripper it had seemed to be nonexistent. She was glad that he was back.

_Boy how Elena would love to look into his eyes once again and see what she was now seeing. _

"Thanks. I don't know what I did though or what happened that he would need to cheat."

"Nothing. You did nothing. He's the one with the problem here. You'd have to ask him about it. But do you mind me asking, who did he cheat with?" there was innocence behind his words.

"Hah. That's the funny part. He's been seeing Anna," she smiled waiting for the reaction she expected.

Stefan's eyebrows rose then they lowered. A look of confusion fell upon his face.

"I know," she said once noticing he too was baffled.

"How?"

She giggled at the absurdity and replied, "He can see ghosts now! Isn't that great?"

"A ghost? He cheated on you with a ghost?"

"Yeah!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know! But it kinda makes you feel like shit though. Like…you not only have to compete with the living girls, but the dead ones too…" the notion sounded ridiculous and they both laughed. The laughing was making her feel better.

Stefan's pearly whites and retracted fangs shone underneath the table light. Bonnie was staring at them.

"Wow. I tell you. This is a bizarre world. But we are bizarre people. Or creatures in my case," he sighed and his sight fell on her.

She felt her stomach flutter and she wanted so badly to…to…

_Oh my God! You need to stop thinking like this! You cannot do this! _

"Bonnie. You are a powerful and beautiful girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." His words made her heart melt and she was on the verge of actually doing what she had stopped herself from two seconds ago.

_No! _

"No!" a voice outside of her head actually said. Stefan was staring beyond her shoulder; it was something at the bar. She turned her head to look but Stefan quickly urged her not to.

"Fuck."

"What?" she said sitting still afraid to move.

"I don't know. But I think one of Klaus's hybrids is here."

"What!" she shouted then clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Shhh," he said then chuckled.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered.

"I don't know…" his eyes followed the blond teenager at the bar.

"Should we make a run for it?" she suggested.

"I don't kno-" just as he was about to finish his statement the young fellow turned his gaze towards their direction.

"He's heading this way," Stefan quickly said. Bonnie's heart began racing.

"Stay cool."

"Stefan Salvatore?" asked the young man as he approached the booth. Bonnie slowly looked up at him and he smiled. His jaw was very angular and so were his shoulders. His hair was cropped short, but set delicately across his head. His eyes were a light-ocean blue. Bonnie felt her stomach squeeze tighter, the fear growing quickly.

"Who's asking?" Stefan sternly said.

"Gregory. But I think the name Klaus would sound more familiar to you?"

Stefan swallowed, but kept his eyes on him.

"What are you looking for?"

"I think you know…"

Stefan's mouth was still, but his eyes had narrowed.

Gregory chuckled. "Let's just say there's a little army of newly bred hybrids and they need blood. And by blood, we need the antidote."

Stefan swallowed again. So did Bonnie. "Elena" they must have thought simultaneously.

"I see…you do know where it is, don't you," Gregory had crossed his arms. He was waiting for an answer; Stefan had been staring at the table.

Bonnie's heart jumped when the ocean-blue eyes met hers.

"Are you human?" he sniffed.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. _What__ the __hell__ is __he __getting __at?_

"You're not. Vampire?"

"That's none of your business," she said through gritted teeth. She was now becoming rather annoyed than scared.

"So, she's not dead after all?" he turned back to Stefan.

"Who?" he pretended to be oblivious.

"Get it for me. Or I will. And if not me of that works, a more strengthened Klaus will be returning. I don't think you want to deal with a strengthened Klaus."

"Don't threaten me," Stefan warned, he had risen from his seat and was now having a stare down with Gregory.

Gregory smiled then began heading for the door. He winked at Bonnie who was now glaring at him. How she wanted to cause him an aneurism just about now. But instead, she watched him fade amongst the crowd and out of The Mystic Grill.

* * *

><p>"Stefan what are we gonna do?" Bonnie frantically asked as she zipped through the dark streets of Mystic Falls. But he didn't reply.<p>

Bonnie sneaked a look at him; he was staring out of windshield.

"We need to protect her you know. We're gonna have to say something!"

"I know," he finally uttered.

"Stefan, you were there today weren't you? What were you doing there again?"

He remained quiet again.

"Don't tell me-"

"Bonnie. I'm trying."

"Waiting for a signal is not trying. What do you expect her to do? Flash a bat-signal in the sky?"

Stefan sighed then tossed his head back.

"So…" Bonnie waited.

"So what? You're right okay. We're gonna say something, after we get ourselves together to kill Klaus."

"What? Stefan you heard that guy. If you don't get her blood, he will. Even worse, Klaus will. He's gonna let him know Elena's still ali-"

"Bonnie! Calm down!" he shouted and she coiled. "We will get everything set. I'll talk to her when we've got it all figured out. All come back alright? Stop pressuring me!"

"Fine…" and they both became quiet.

...

"Klaus's is in Seattle by the way," she angrily said.

"What?"

"Damon got Tyler to talk. So now we have time to figure something out," her eyes remained on the road, but Stefan's were now staring at her.

"...Look, I'm sorry, but I promise we'll tell the others."

Bonnie returned a tight smile then sighed. "Where to Stefan Salvatore?"

"Motel 6, Miss Bonnie Bennett."

**Thank You all for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! Please keep looking out for Stefonnie cuz it'll happen. lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone so here's an update! The next chapter will be up sooner than you think. Please enjoy reading the next installment and feel free to review. I'd appreciate it.**

Chapter 8

Motel 6

How she wanted so badly to have stayed at motel 6. She couldn't sleep that night. She kept imagining Jeremy and Anna together doing things they never did, that is, if sexual encounters with a ghost was even possible. And despite having her friends around to comfort her they were the last people she wanted around. Surprisingly, she found herself wanting to sleep in the bed of her enemy by design. Stefan had become her...friend.

Lunch wouldn't start till 12, her watch indicating 10 minutes to the hour. Bonnie was bored in history class so she resorted to doodling. Letting her subconscious take over, her hand would revert to these odd shapes. Before she knew it she had drawn a pair of eyes. They didn't look quite like anyone's she knew, but they did look familiar.

"Whoa, that kind of looks like Stefan's eyes," whispered Elena who had been spying on her doodling.

Bonnie's eyebrows narrowed and she leaned back to look. _Oh__ shit,__they __do!  
><em>

"Hah, that's odd. Funny, I was just randomly drawing," she chuckled then quickly turned the page of her notebook.

How has Stefan slipped into her subconscious? Jeremy lingered there too so why wasn't he appearing on her pages? An image of him with his eyes gauged out would have made more sense.

A loud penetrating sound emitted through the hallways. The bell had finally rung and they all rushed out of the classroom.

Outside, the air was chilly but bearable. The three of them, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, sat at one of the picnic tables.

"So Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked while unwrapping the foil of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yea…" she lied. She wasn't okay. She wanted to hurt him, bad.

"Have you spoken to him?" Caroline asked. She wasn't involved with lunch, for she preferred a different kind.

"Going to"

"Bonnie he's devastated. Last night I let him know that you knew. Bonnie I promise I would have said something, but I just discovered it myself," Elena explained.

"It's okay Elena. The thing is that it happened. Now I have to find out what happens from here."

"Gosh if Tyler did that to me my mother would have had silver bullet through his chest," said Caroline.

_Silver __bullet__… _Something in her mind clicked and Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Speaking of the devil," Caroline whispered lowering her gaze.

"Hey guys," said a voice from behind her.

Jeremy appeared beside the table, Bonnie avoided looking at him.

"Hey," Elena and Caroline said simultaneously, each with different attitudes. Caroline glared at him. A look of confusion grew on his face, but he ignored the animosity.

"Bonnie," he said and she finally looked at him.

"Hey…can we talk," he kept his hands in his pockets hoping that she would agree to his request.

She nodded and retreated with him.

There was silence between them and neither knew how to start.

She could hear him swallow, and then he cleared his throat.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make sense but you have to let me explain," he began.

"Jeremy, I never said you couldn't. In fact I'd like you to."

He realized she was right, a slight reflection of shame appearing on his face.

"You're right. But, Bonnie, I would never deliberately hurt you."

"You still did though."

"I know," he said stopping at a spot far enough for the two to be alone. "You see, when you saved my life, I think the magic affected me. I can see ghosts now, as strange as that sounds."

"That would be the only way you'd be seeing Anna. Unless she's still alive," she refuted.

"Yea…"

"So what happened? Why _did_ you see her?"

"Why did I see her? I didn't want to see her, she just appeared."

"Jeremy, in order to see these spirits you have to call to them. You have to _want_ to see them."

He swallowed and sighed. "Okay, at first I didn't know how she appeared. But then I knew I had something to do with it… so…I kept seeing her."

The words caused her stomach to twist and she felt a wave of sadness emerge. He _wanted_ to see her.

"Do you still love her," she asked and the words caught him off guard.

"I…I don't know."

"Okay…well, I think its best that we don't see each other anymore," she was angry at this point.

"Bon-"

"Jeremy, you don't know whether you love me and you don't know whether you love her. Do you see the problem here?"

He nodded.

"So I'll make this easier for you. We're over. Now you don't have to choose between me and her. Good luck," her words were like fire and they burned a hole through his chest. She turned on her foot and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>My mother would have a silver bullet through his chest…<em>

Caroline's words were burned in her head and they had given her an amazing idea. Bonnie was on her way to Motel 6 where she had left Stefan last night. She was pretty sure she had a solution to the first part of their plan. Now all she had to do was tell her accomplice.

Bonnie walked up towards the door she'd seen Stefan enter when she had dropped him off.

_Room 113_

Just as she approached the door and almost drew her hand to knock, she heard voices behind the door; moaning in fact. Then she heard soft grunting noises, giggles and then a short scream.

She didn't know whether she should knock or leave. Her heart was racing and she couldn't help feeling like she arrived at the most awkward time.

_But it's five in the afternoon. Who the hell get's busy this early in the day? _

She knocked anyways, her hand reacting before her brain.

The sounds subsided and quick movements could be heard. She swallowed and stepped a few feet away from the door. She pretended to look around once the door cracked open.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said his voice a bit hoarse. Bonnie turned to look at him finding a half naked figure standing at the doorway. Stefan stood there, boxers merely covering his goodies. His hairless chest was dripping in sweat and his hair was untidy. Bonnie was speechless and frankly embarrassed. She cleared her throat and nervously brushed her curls behind her ear.

"Hey…is this a bad time?"

"Oh! No, hold up," he said. As he turned back into the room, Bonnie got a quick glimpse of a young redhead, possibly in her mid twenties. She was slipping her clothes on as the door came to a light close.

Bonnie began pacing before pressing herself against the wall beside the door. Her heart was racing.

"Now, forget this all happened. You will forget me and you'll go straight home," she heard Stefan's hushed voice. The girl replied "Okay."

She then emerged out of the room, her eyes in a trans-like state. She never turned back, but instead walked down the stairs like some sort of robot. That was the effect compulsions had. Of course, Bonnie had no idea what that felt like. You couldn't compel a witch.

"Hey, come in," Stefan popped his head out.

Bonnie felt nervous about intruding especially after what may or may not have happened just a while ago between him and that redhead.

Once walking in, she was hit by an incredible and intense smell. _Something__ was__ definitely__ happening __in__ here._

The room felt humid and muggy and she didn't know where to stand or sit. Stefan then came out of the bathroom. He was still barely dressed. He gave her a tight, seemingly apologetic smile.

"Sorry for intruding," she quickly said.

"No it's fine. I mean yea, you could have called ahead," he said bunching the sheets into a ball.

"Yea…" Bonnie noticed red stains on the sheets. Her heart dropped. Stefan was still…feeding…

"Stefan…don't tell me you're still-"

"Feeding on humans? Uhhh…yeaaaa…." he pretended to be occupied with cleaning up the room.

"Stefan you do know I can't help you if you keep doing this. I will not condone your feeding."

"Look, I'm a recovering ripper. It's gonna take some time until it fades out. At least I'm not killing them. I'm just taking a bite out of young beautiful women." But, his words reminded her of just that, the ripper. "Can you give me some time until it does…fade away?"

"Stefan, it doesn't just fade. You're gonna have to start feeding on animal blood again if you want to change," she said and he grimaced at the thought. He sat at the foot of the bed facing her; she was leaning on the desk opposite him.

There he was, almost completely naked with arms folded across his chest; a six pack hiding beneath his forearms.

_Why wouldn't he put a shirt on? Lord!_

Bonnie cleared her throat, "So yea…clean up your act or I'm out of here."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "So, why are you here Bennett?" The way he said her last name made her cheeks flush.

"Well, I think I've got the answer to the first part of our plan," she said and his eyebrows rose.

"So as for killing Klaus's wolf side, I think we've got our silver bullet."

"Where is it?"

"Elizabeth Forbes."

Stefan's lips twisted. The idea seemed sour to him.

"Hmmm,"

"Hey, she's the only one who would own a silver bullet. She hunts vampires after all."

"Yea, which means she'd probably be hunting me. I'm the last person she'd speak to. Besides, how would you explain to her your need of a silver bullet?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll come up with something."

Stefan smiled. It must have been her confidence he was enjoying.

"So I see you're feeling better," he said making his way towards her.

"Um better than this past weekend, yes," she replied. Her heart began racing again, she didn't know why she reacted like that, but this time, it was the three inches of space between their bodies. He was standing beside her, fumbling for something in his drawer.

"That kid is a jerk," he said.

"Yea…I broke up with him actually. He told me he didn't know if he loved her," she began tapping her toes.

"Wow…well forget him. I'm gonna need one hundred percent of you for this mission." He tossed a towel over his shoulder. She smiled to which he returned with his own.

"I'll be right back. Gonna take a shower. The TV works so feel free to watch basic television."

"Gee thanks!" she sarcastically replied.

**Thank You once again to those who have reviewed and even to those who've read it. Next chapter's gonna be...fun. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Okay so here's another update! Told you it was sooner that you thought! Please enjoy the read and don't hesitate to review. ****BTW this chapter is all about Stefonnie... ;)**

Chapter 9

There seemed to be no signs of life past the wooden doors of the Forbes house. Caroline was with Tyler and the sheriff must have been at the station.

"No time for sweet talking. We're gonna have to break in," Stefan said backing away from the door.

"Break in? Are you crazy?"

"Bonnie we don't have time. I think it's best we get in, grab what we need and go."

He was right. Time was ticking and Klaus was getting stronger.

"Do you know if she has a spare key?" he said calculating different methods of getting in.

"I don't think she does. She's a vampire now; I doubt she'll need one."

Bonnie watched Stefan walk off the porch then position himself in front of the house. He was staring at something above them.

"Come on," he said walking off to the side of the house.

_What was he planning now?_

"Climb up. I'll be behind you," he said, suggesting the window as a mean of getting in.

Bonnie stared at the fence-like structure nailed against the house wall. Vines were wrapped around it and she held onto them for support. Carefully she slid a foot in and then another. Stefan was right behind her and before she knew it, she was on the roof above the main floor.

"Okay you can get in from here. I have to be invited in so meet me downstairs," he instructed. Bonnie nodded and with that he flew back down onto the grassy grounds of the property.

Bonnie hoped no one was watching. She quickly scanned the other houses before sliding in through the window. Precisely, she had slipped into Elizabeth's room. Pictures of Caroline and her decorated the room along with images of sunflowers. The lights were turned off and the only light that was entering was from the curtain Bonnie had left open. She ran back to close it before quietly exiting the room. She stood still for a moment, making sure no one was home. After hearing absolutely nothing other than the ticking clock on the wall, she went for Stefan.

"Hello there," she joked. Stefan was leaning forward against on the door frame. He smiled, his eyebrows narrowed and a flirtatious smile appeared on his face.

"Well?"

"What?" he didn't understand where she was going.

"Aren't you going to ask to be invited in?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, stood up straight and raised a dark brow.

"Excuse me dear maiden, but may I have the pleasure of coming in?"

"…Yea, why not, come in," she said removing her arm from the door. "Maiden?" she teased him as he walked by her.

"I don't know…" he chuckled then made his way to the center of the foyer. "I don't sense anyone. I think we're good."

* * *

><p>Stefan had taken the basement while she took the second floor. She figured she'd try the office. The likelihood of bullets being stored there was pretty high.<p>

Cracking the door open she peered into the dark room. A rush of heat and dust hit her face before entering. Tiptoeing lightly, she slipped right in and cautiously closed the door. The room was wooden from every corner. The floor boards, the desk, chairs, and even the walls were paneled in wood.

Bonnie scanned the room. She was hoping she would spot a box or something of the sort. She examined the dust decorated books, pictures and boxes upon the shelves. She came across another picture of Caroline and Elizabeth. Only Caroline was ten years younger. She was wearing a flower dress. "She's always been a girly girl," she thought. Bonnie couldn't help feel wrong for breaking into her best-friend's home.

She moved onto the drawers. Fumbling through papers she couldn't find any signs of bullet cases. A gun, however, was hidden in the crevices of the bottom desk drawer. She checked it for some sort of safety lock and indeed there was. Then she carefully slipped it into her messenger bag.

As she rose back from the floor she found herself staring at a bunch of scattered papers on the desk. One in particular, was a list of missing people. Beside that list was a column labeled vampires. Stefan's named was on the top.

"Caroline?" a voice came from downstairs.

_Oh shit!_

Elizabeth Forbes had returned from work. They had to abort, now!

Bonnie tiptoed quickly to the door. She opened it slightly, checking to see that she won't run into her.

She took a couple of careful steps out of the room and down the hall. She could hear Elizabeth getting closer to the staircase.

"Caroline is that you?" she called out again. Then a sudden clap of thunder resonated through the house. It had begun raining. Bonnie held her breath and felt her body tense up. She was right in the middle of the hallway beside the stairs. She pressed herself against the wall so that she wouldn't be spotted. She then heard a creek at the foot of the stairs, but it came to a sudden stop. Elizabeth had heard something from another part of the house and was heading that way.

_The basement _

_Stefan!_

Bonnie began panicking and she didn't know how she would rescue him.

She slowly peeked over the railing, Elizabeth was gone. That's when she went down the stairs.

"Stefan I swear if you get us killed…" she whispered to herself as she made it to the basement door.

"Who's down here?" she heard Elizabeth yell from below. Stefan must have been hiding.

Bonnie hung out by the door. She strained an ear trying to find any sign of Stefan. Instead she heard Ms. Forbes shuffling around.

"Come out!" she shouted. Bonnie felt her heart racing so fast she could feel the pulse at her temples.

"Come on Stef," she whispered.

Suddenly a loud crash emitted from below. A struggle was occurring depicted by shuffling and grunting.

"Get-off," Elizabeth said, her throat seeming to be restricted. Bonnie slammed the door open. At finding Stefan holding her best friend's mother by the throat she shouted "Stefan! Stop!"

He turned his head in her direction; his eyes were wild, red and full of rage. Bonnie's stomach dropped. It was like seeing the image of an old foe; the ripper seemed to have reappeared. Amidst his confusion, Stefan had let his guard down and what happened next he didn't see coming. A bullet poked right through his stomach causing his to slouch over.

"Stefan!" Bonnie screamed. Suddenly a rush of wind blew by her. The vampire had now disappeared and she was left with a very angry and very exhausted sheriff. She figured she wouldn't stay to explain and ran back upstairs.

"Stefan!"

He now stood in the bedroom where Bonnie first entered. He tried to stand up straight, but the pain buckled his knees.

"Let's-go," he said through gusted breaths. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Bonnie?" she heard Elizabeth shouting from downstairs.

"Let's go!" he shouted running to the window.

Bonnie followed. As she shoved her legs through, she got glimpse at Elizabeth, a look of puzzlement on her face. Bonnie's heart sank. What had she done?

* * *

><p>"Quick! Quick!" Bonnie guided Stefan through the rain and into the back seat of her car.<p>

Lying down, Stefan began removing his jacket and shirt. Blood was seeping through it.

"Oh gosh," she was panicking and she threw her bag aside.

"Come on," she then instructed him as she helped him get his drenched shirt completely off. His stomach appeared to be compressed. There was a small bloody hole just a few inches away from his belly button. Bonnie used his shirt to stop the blood.

"Ahhh," he uttered in pain.

"Shhh," she nervously said. Her hands were shaking.

She tried to trace back the magic she learned from her grandmother. Surely there must have been some sort of spell that could save him. Save a vampire? Yeah, right. But she did know one spell that could help: the levitation spell. "Maybe," she thought, "I could pull the bullet out."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands hovered above the wound and she recited a spell. She could feel the tingling in her fingertips, a sign that her energy was centering. Slowly, the bullet navigated its way out of Stefan's flesh and into the air.

Bonnie opened her eyes and with that the bullet dropped right onto him. She was panting, the energy had exhausted her. Stefan's chest rose and fell as the pain seemed to have subsided.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded yes.

She sighed and then this feeling of anger came over her.

"Stefan what the fuck was that?"

"What?" he panted.

"I told you this was a bad idea. 'No Bonnie, let's break in we'll be fine. Cuz' I'm Mr. Suave vampire here'. Stefan what you did back there was not suave at all!"

"Suave? When did I-"

"That's my best-friend's mother you tried strangling back there! All for some stupid bullets, which we didn't even manage to fi-"

Stefan had bulled a box out of his jacket. "Here," he tossed it to her, still lying on his back. She sat on her knees, her mouth hanging open.

"I could kill you, you know. I don't know how much longer I can stay in this with you Stefan. This is causing a rift with my friends and what you just did, I mean com-" Bonnie suddenly found herself unable to speak. It wasn't that she had lost her voice but rather that something was restricting her lips.

She found Stefan's lips pressed against hers. His hands held her head still, but inside it thoughts were racing.

She didn't know how to react, but instead let heart guide her to the only thing she longed for. She kissed him back with the same intensity. Their lips smashed and clashed together, reddened by the pressure. Only so often did they part to let air in before going back into each other. All that could be heard was their soft panting and the violent raindrops pattering against the windows.

She raised her hands to his face while his traveled to her waist and he brought her in closer. Her hands then traveled to the back of his neck and she played with his soft hair breathing in his sweet scent.

This moment was nothing like she'd ever imagined and in this moment… is where she wanted to be.

"Stefan," she breathed.

"Huh?" he panted.

"What are we doing," she whispered in between the moments their lips parted.

Stefan pulled back. Bonnie's was still dazed and through her blurred vision she waited for him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Before she could savor the moment Stefan was gone.

She remained alone with nothing but the rain.

**So what do you guys think? Damn I wish I was Bonnie right now. lol. BTW that make out scene goes great with classical romantic music. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**UPDATE! Sorry for the late update. It's finals week and I've been busy studying, but I managed to write another chapter and I started the other so look out for that one! Please enjoy! **

Chapter 10

Bonnie lightly traced her lips with her fingertips. She was trying to recreate the tingling feeling she felt hours earlier, a feeling Stefan's lips produced. She brought her knees closer to her chest as she lied on her side on the warm quilt of her bed. The silence of the room, with the exception of the rain, made her feel alone, despite her father being in the room next hers. It was 12 am and she could not sleep; reasons for that-a moody, fickle, strange vampire.

She wondered what had caused him to flee.

_Was __it __my __breath? _She huffed air into her palm and smelled it. _Toothpaste._

_Duh you just brushed your teeth. _

She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

"It was wrong," she thought. "Stefan and I… Oh, no Elena…" she groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, her face squeezed into the pillow. _What __had __she __done?_ She had just locked lips with her best friend's ex who she stilled loved.

"But he kissed me," she thought aloud, rolling again onto her back.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Why? It was question that ran through her head in school the next day.<p>

She wanted to avoid Elena, but doing so would only make matters worse. How could she explain to her friend that the growing distance between them was because of Stefan, her supposed missing ex?

So when Elena caught up to her today in the halls of Robert E. Lee high she made conversations brief and avoided as much eye contact as possible.

"Hey, you okay?" Elena's soft voice loomed above her. The guilt was setting in.

"Hey! What's up?" she replied, keeping her eyes directed towards the end of the hall.

"Nothing…just been practicing my fighting with Damon."

Bonnie stopped for a moment and raised a brow at her, "Really?"

"Oh come on! You know Damon's been training me," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know and I'm glad you are. You need to protect yourself."

"But what?" Elena sensed judgment coming from her end.

"Nothing…just, are you sure you and Damon aren't like really close?" she questioned and it caused Elena to sigh.

"Please Bon. Damon and I are just friends. Why does it seem like more?"

"I don't know…forget it!" Bonnie smiled at her and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder. Elena smiled back.

"So dinner at my place tonight," Elena let go from the embrace and was now facing her.

"Um…"

"Look I know it's awkward between you and Jeremy, but I promise it won't be weird."

Oh no, not weird at all… not like Jeremy answering the door once she had arrived that afternoon…

"Hey," he said in husky voice. Bonnie didn't know how to react, but instead gave him a tight smile before sliding past him through the Gilbert's doorway.

"Hey you came!" Elena excitingly gave her a tight hug then jogged back into the kitchen. Alaric appeared a mad scientist with his white apron and the steaming bubbling liquid before him.

"Hey Bon," he said giving her a quick glance as he added spices to the meat.

"Hi. Smells good," she complimented and he smiled, "I hope it does!"

Bonnie slid her hands into her pockets. Turning her head slightly she caught a glimpse of Jeremy standing by the kitchen doorframe.

"Did anyone order a sexy vampire?" a voice caught her attention. Damon emerged beside Jeremy, his squinted eyes expressed seduction.

"Damon…" said Elena rolling her eyes.

"Witchy…you're here," he strode up to her.

"Yes…I'm here."

He made facial expressions as if to warn her that that Jeremy was there. Bonnie rolled her eyes. She already knew it would be awkward.

* * *

><p>"That was great Alaric," said Bonnie whipping her lips with a napkin.<p>

"Yea, that's if you like this human stuff," said Damon, turning things sour as usual. Bonnie flashed him a glare.

"Wine anyone?" he said sliding out of his chair. Now Alaric was glaring at him.

"Oh, that's right. We're the big boys here…" he spun around on his heal after giving them a mocking smile.

"Would you like more water?" Jeremy had spoken up for the first time in the dinner. Bonnie didn't want to look at him, but for the sake of being cordial she nodded and said "No, thanks." A hint of sadness appeared on his face.

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it," said Damon setting the wine glasses on the table.

"Did you invite someone else?" Elena asked Alaric and he nodded no.

The sound of the door opening could be heard from the end of the hall and a silence followed. Elena stood up and made her way towards the front door. Bonnie followed. They found Damon standing still in front of the doorway.

"Damon who is it?" Elena asked sticking her head out to see over his shoulder. Bonnie tried making out the figure, but couldn't see past Damon's shoulders and Elena's head. Suddenly, Damon stepped aside.

"Look what that cat dragged in."

Elena stood up straight. Bonnie could sense her heart racing, for her own heart was also doing so.

Standing underneath the porch light with the dark night backdrop was Stefan.

"You're back," Elena whispered.

_He's back…._

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Stefan leaned forward not yet stepping in.

"It's not," said Damon crossing his arms.

"May I?" he asked.

Damon looked at Elena; it was her decision to let him in.

"Yea, come in."

Bonnie didn't know what made him return. She believed it had to do with what had happened between them and frankly that annoyed her. Was their moment so bad that he had to somehow forget about it by coming back?

"I'm sorry I haven't stopped by. I was getting things togeth-" Stefan began but was quickly interrupted by Damon, "Where's Klaus?"

"Uh…I don't know. I haven't seen him since the dance."

Damon gazed upon him questioningly. He wasn't buying his words.

"So he's not with you?"

"Nope"

They were all sitting in the living room. Elena sat next to Damon, who sat opposite Stefan. Bonnie stood behind them near the far end of the room. She didn't want to get involved, but most importantly, she didn't want to give away that she had known all along. Jeremy suddenly appeared next to her.

"Can you believe he's back?" he whispered to her.

"I do," she refuted. He's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Really?"

His tone made Bonnie's stomach jump. It's like he knew that she knew something nobody else did.

"Well…he was supposed to look after Elena. Maybe that's why he's back."

"Maybe…" he whispered back. "I don't like it."

"Why?" she kept her eyes looking ahead.

"I just don't. He hurt Elena. He's still the ripper too."

"No he's not," she refuted, but suddenly realized she had revealed too much.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well, he looks remorseful," she made up.

"Are you going to tell Klaus I'm still alive?" Elena asked, her eyes glistening with the vulnerability she kept hidden with anger.

"I don't respond to Klaus anymore. He freed me," he replied looking at her compassionately.

Bonnie felt her stomach turn. She suddenly felt dumb. Dumb for believing that they had something between them.

"Elena can we talk," Stefan asked and she slowly nodded yes.

Stefan's dark green eyes quickly gazed upon Bonnie. He looked somehow upset, but it was barely on the surface. Bonnie felt this rush of heat and overwhelming anger surge through her. Once they left the room, she quickly snapped around and marched into the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't have to do that," said Damon who found her a few minutes later cleaning the table.

"No it's fine. I don't mind," she replied furiously whipping the table with a rag.

"No seriously…Jeremy will do it."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Can't believe he's back," Damon poured himself another cup of wine after chugging the first one.

"I know…" Bonnie leaned against the kitchen island counter.

"Now what" Damon leaned next to her.

"Exactly…well I guess things go back to the way they were…" Bonnie replied.

Damon appeared to be angry-his dark blue eyes hid beneath the shadows of his narrowed eyebrows. Bonnie watched his jaw clench and unclench as he took another swig of wine. He was hurt.

"Yea…too bad the way things were was boring…"

Bonnie gave him a tight smile, but when his dark eyes met hers they caused her leg to jerk.

"Uh…I wonder what they're talking about?" she quickly diverted.

"Catching up…like lovers do…" he chugged that last bit of wine before angrily strutting out of the kitchen.

_Like __lovers __do__…_

* * *

><p>Bonnie quickly shut the bathroom door after spotting Elena and Stefan coming out of her bedroom. She figured she'll wait before leaving.<p>

"Hey Elena, I'll meet you downstairs," she heard him say. Then a knock appeared on the door. She held her breath.

"Who is it?" she called out, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Bonnie it's me," she heard his voice, muffled by the door between them. Cracking it open, she let him in.

"Hey," he said sliding in and shutting the door behind him. Her heart was racing again; perhaps it was the proximity of their bodies determined by the limited space in the room.

He now stood before her. His eyes, the beautiful dark green they were, intense and sweet looked onto her.

"What?" she angrily said.

But he didn't reply. He just stared at her.

She sighed and went for the door.

"Wait, Bonnie listen," he said grabbing her arm. The touch, like that around her face and waist as they caressed each other that day in the back of her car, made her stomach flutter.

"I'm sorry for running out like that the yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," she said, though she really, really, really wanted an explanation.

"I came back. Like you said," he continued.

"I'm glad. Now things can go back to the way they use to," she went for the doorknob again.

"Wait," he stopped her once more.

"You were the one who insisted I come back."

"I did. So what are you getting at Stefan?"

"Well I sense you're not too taken by my effort."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not up to me Stefan. You said it yourself; you would come back when you were ready."

"Bonnie I'm sorry," he said. They were now face to face.

"Why did you do it then?" she couldn't help herself any longer.

"What?"

"Oh my God… forget it. Stefan I was in this to help my friends not you, don't forget that. Look, I'm out. Come and pick up the bullets when you have time," she firmly said and could feel the heat within her ears indicating her level of anger. Right now she was about one hundred.

"Bonnie I know why you're upset-" he tried explaining but the turning of the doorknob hushed him.

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't mention anything about the plan. That is, if any of their lives become threatened, then I wouldn't think for a second before opening my mouth."

"Bonnie-"

Outside, they heard the scurrying of footstep and a door slam. Bonnie moved quick enough to find Jeremy's door sign swinging.

"Oh no," she whispered.

**Hope you guys liked it. I want to thank everyone for reading. I also want to thank those who've favorited the story and those who've reviewed! I appreciate it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's an update before the holidays! There's a bit of sexual content in this chapter so reader discretion is advised. Nothing past the T rating though so I think it should be fine. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review. I'd appreciate it! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

**Chapter 11**

Bonnie paced barefoot back and forth in her room that night. Her footsteps caused the floor to creek.

"What if he heard," she thought to herself. "If he did, he'd be telling the others by now. Then this whole thing will blow over and worse, Elena will think Stefan and me …but we did…"

"Ugh!" she yelled out loud and stomped out of the room. She went downstairs to check if the doors were locked. Her father was out on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the weekend.

_Bonnie, I left some extra money in the jar on the counter in case you run out of food. Now don't you go on out and buy yourself a large supply of lucky charms. You know that's not healthy for you. _

"Oh dad," she sighed as she read back the note on the fridge. Her dad still thought she was five years old. As a kid, he wouldn't let her have the charms in the lucky charms because they were too sweet and would rot her teeth. But little did he know that the zip-lock bag of charms he had hidden at the back of the second cabinet had found its way to a little curly headed girl. And a clever one she was, for she had systematically cut holes at the corners of the bag as to emulate a rat's nibble. He was furious.

_Love you baby. _

_See you soon, Daddy. _

"I love you too dad," she whispered pressing her fingers on the sticky-note. She was use to the loneliness. Her mother died when she was young and her father, a traveling salesman, took off regularly leaving her alone in the big empty house. Of course, she wasn't alone when Grams was around. Perhaps that's why she missed her even more; she filled up the empty holes in her life.

But her dad never walked out on her. He was a breadwinner, a father. When he did have to leave her, she knew he did it for the both of them.

If only the guys she met would take a lesson from her father on how _not_ to walkout on someone you _care _about.

Bonnie went back upstairs to ready for bed. Lying in the warmth of her quilt she began to drift into sleep. A few minutes later a sudden thump on the window woke her up. When she was just about to dismiss it another one followed, and another one, and another one.

Annoyed, she quickly tiptoed to her window and peaked from behind the curtain.

"Stefan?"

Sliding the window open, she got a clearer view of the vampire sitting on a branch across her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the curtain aside. He jumped across like an acrobat and slid right through.

Closing the window behind him, Bonnie went for a wooden box on her nightstand.

"Here," she said handing him the clanking bullets and he took it.

"Bon, you know I need your help. Backing out won't help your friends."

"_Our _friends and I'm sure we'll come up with something without _you_," she argued.

"Bon, listen, about that day; when I ran out-"

"Save it Stefan. I get it now let's just pretend it never happened and we'll go back to the way we were," Bonnie refuted.

"Would you let me finish?"

She sighed, and then crossed her arms.

"Bonnie, tell me there isn't something growing between us."

"Hah," she sarcastically laughed.

"Seriously," he said and Bonnie's sarcasm subsided. She searched his eyes for sincerity. He remained still, waiting for an answer.

"Because we'd be lying to ourselves if we said there wasn't."

A silence took over and Bonnie, over heated by anger, took the time to cool down.

"Okay. I guess there is, but what does it mean? Nothing right, since you ran out," she countered.

"Come on! I mean, you know why I did…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"…for the same reason you wouldn't have gone forth with it."

His word drew realization in her. He was right… she wouldn't have gone through with it. She'd be hurting her best friend.

"Well you could have said something instead of running away and pretending I don't exist," she replied.

"Don't you think that I thought about it; about you? Did it once occur to you that the whole time I was fighting myself from going after you; from ravishing you with the urgency and desire that I had?"

Bonnie swallowed and suddenly felt her lips dry up. Then she held her breath as she let his fingertips run along her cheek and chin. Her heart was pounding loud enough to drown the words she thought she heard him say. She looked into his shadowed green eyes; a glint of danger in them, but a danger that she…wanted. If only he knew that she too longed for him; thirsted, like the monster that we was, for his body.

Letting go of the fears and judgment, and instead accepting the impulse, both of them went violently for each other's lips.

Smashing and twisting, their tongues played with one another.

She felt his cold hands at her waist. Then she felt her shirt rise above her torso, through her arms and over her head. She went for his too. He had slipped his jacket off and was now aiding her with his shirt. His hands traveled back down to her waist and down to her hips. Then her pajama pants also made their way to the floor.

_Heat_

They felt heat between their lips, bodies and movement despite Stefan's icy skin.

His arms wrapped around her hips lifting her from the wooden floor and resting her gently on the bed.

Her fingers shook and slipped as she tried releasing the button on his pants. Finally stripping to nothing but skin, Stefan slid onto her.

They breathed and panted in the midst of their heavy kissing.

She felt her body go numb as he drew himself into her.

They both sunk into the sheets of heated passion and underneath the wave-like motion of their bodies.

Her nails dug into the icy skin of his back as she screamed in ecstasy. A few seconds later so did he and he huffed a breath of air into her ear before sliding beside her.

Bonnie curled up against Stefan's chest and he then caressed her glistening face.

She smiled at him and he returned it then kissed her forehead.

Despite the passionate moment they had shared Bonnie couldn't help but feel…horrible, like she had eaten so many charms from her father's hidden stash and was now about to puke.

_...What now?_

Now, she'd have to cut a hole in the bag of Elena's and her relationship and pretend that it was the rat that had _eaten_ Elena's _charms_ and not her who had secretly devoured them that night.

But, none of it seemed to trouble Stefan's mind, who suddenly brought her face up to his kissing her softly. She somehow felt…safe.

She then sighed as they both fell into tranquil sleep.

**Thank you once again again to those who've subscribed, favorited and rated! I'm grateful. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's an update right on Christmas day! I hope you guys enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Don't hesitate to review. I appreciate the feedback. **

**Chapter 12**

"Breathe slowly…."

Bonnie took a deep breath and exhaled. Despite Stefan's instruction, the proximity of his body to hers was increasing the breathing rather than slowing it.

"Relax," he said, gently kissing her neck, a bad idea for someone who's holding a gun; even worse when that someone is Bonnie.

Bonnie tried concentrating while she aimed the revolver at the wooden target. They were standing somewhere east within the crevices of the Mystic Falls forest.

"Breath in and out," he repeated softly and she closed her eyes for relaxation.

"Listen to the wind and center your breathing. Breath from your stomach and then release," he said pressing his heavy hand against her stomach. She felt the tickling of her innards and just below the navel. Ignoring her emotions, she tried following his instruction by breathing from her stomach, Stefan's hand rising when she did.

The breathing took her to this thoughtless state and all she could see was the sunlight through her lids. The only thing she heard was the muffled sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

Opening her eyes she concentrated on the target. She secured the tiny earplugs into her ears.

Breathing in and out she raised the gun, cocked it and pulled the trigger. A ringing shot pierced through the air and into the wood. The recoil was intense, but Stefan was able to hold her in place.

"Nice," he complimented as he went to inspect the shot.

"Close, good shot. Your aim is getting better."

They had been practicing for hours. They had agreed that Bonnie would be the one to shoot Klaus, though Stefan initially was against the idea.

"You can't do it all by yourself, especially since he has to be split. How are you going to kill each of his halves by yourself," she had asked him earlier, but he protested. "Bon, I won't let you do it. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Stefan. Let me help. We're in this together," she told him and the purity and sternness behind her hazel eyes caused him to surrender.

"Fine, but I won't let you do it alone."

"So you plan on telling the others," she asked him this time as he retreated from the target.

"In time, yes," he replied.

She had removed the plugs when he stood directly in front of her. A golden silhouette caused by the sunlight lined his brown hair, shirt and skin. He appeared to be glowing, despite the paleness to his skin. Bonnie wanted to ravish him on the spot, but the control complex wired in her head indicated her not to. Instead, she slowly went for his lips, gently pressing hers against his.

"Hmmm, cherry," he said biting his lip. She smiled, "Yea well it's not like I had a choice. It's the only flavor I could find to protect my chap-prone lips."

"Oh, don't ruin it," he whispered. "I like it. I like you."

She smiled widely and looked dazzlingly into his eyes. Just as she was about to open her mouth a misplaced voice came from a distance.

"Sorry to be interrupting."

Both of them turned in the direction of the emerging figure. Appearing from behind the trees was the blonde stranger from the bar, Gregory.

Stefan took a hold of Bonnie's arm bringing her behind him.

"Stefan," he extended a hand for a shake.

Stefan's eyebrows narrowed and a frown appeared on his face. He remained still.

"Nope?" said Gregory bringing his hand to his side.

"What are you doing here?" said Stefan raising his head high enough for intimidation, but the angular man wasn't fazed.

"Well, I think you know why I'm here. You promised me something and I'm here to collect it," he said rubbing his pale hands together before bringing them back to his sides.

He peered behind Stefan's shoulder, "I'm sorry, we've met before right?"

Bonnie swallowed and gave him a dirty look, but he smiled, taunting her.

"Look, I told you I'd bring it to you," Stefan now spoke.

"No, no you said you'd have it for me soon. Now, I'm getting the feeling that you don't have it," he said looking directly into Stefan's eyes. Stefan's back became tense.

"Damn it, now I'm going to have to do this myself, aren't I?"

"Listen, Gregory, I said I'd have it for you, I gave you my word. Now I suggest you back off," Stefan stepped forward in full combative stance.

Gregory remained still. "Three days. If you don't have it by then…well you know what's next…and I'll be taking a parting gift with me too," he looked onto Bonnie. His piercing blue eyes caused her stomach to twist in fear.

"I'll have it," Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Great…

…gun?" he said staring at Bonnie's hand.

"Who do you plan on shooting with that?" he said and something seemed to have clicked in his head.

"Ahahahahahaha," he suddenly began laughing causing confusion in both of them.

"Now, I hope you don't plan on shooting a certain hybrid with your silly gun and powerless silver bullets."

"What?" Bonnie whispered and Stefan turned his ear to her. He slowly turned back to the mocking vampire.

"Silver won't kill your man. An original werewolf maybe, but even then you'd need a _special_ kind of silver for that. So here's some advice, don't even try it; you'll be wasting your time. I'll see you two soon then?" he said turning on his foot.

"Oh, werewolf," he said pointing to Bonnie.

_What? _She became puzzled.

"No? Damn it. I'll get it someday," he said finally turning towards the parting of trees that he had first emerged through.

"Asshole," she said under her breath.

Stefan sighed and went for his bundled up jacket that lay beside a tree.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Not we, me and don't worry about it. I'll figure something out."

"But, how are you going to get Elena to give up her blood?"

"Bonnie, I said I've got it. Now don't trouble yourself. I need you to find out what he means about the silver."

She nodded slipping her messenger bag around and over her shoulder. She then slid the unloaded gun into it.

"This sucks. We were three steps ahead now where back to square one and now he's going to warn Klaus about our plan," she said.

"You're right, but he won't know the full plan. He'll think it's silly that we're trying and that we'll have given up, but knowing Klaus, this will only raise his guard further. We've got to speed this plan up."

"Then we should tell the others, they'll help-"

"What did I say?" he scolded.

Bonnie held back while he kept walking. Noticing she was no longer beside him he stopped and turned around.

"Look, I know they can help and they will. But like a coach, I've got a have a game plan ready before I can show it to the team. You get that don't you?" he said approaching her. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He held her hand and they proceeded to head out of the forest.

"What did you say to Elena," she began, "you know, that night you 'returned'."

He didn't reply right away, instead he lowered his head and breathed out.

"I told her that we needed time to catch up before things returned the way they were."

"So?"

"So what?" he asked.

"Are things going back to the way they were?" she said with a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

He looked onto her then forward, "I said if things grow between us again it might."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Nothing," he said stopping to face her. "It means nothing. It means that something has grown between _us_ and you are the one I want."

Holding her chin he lifted her head to him. "Don't worry. Now, let's conquer."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"_Don't worry" _they were words of reassurance, but they seemed masked to be that, because ironically, she was…worrying…

**Thank you for the faves, reviews and reads. :-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year everyone. Sorry for such a late update. Holidays... Either way I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it. Don't forget, it doesn't hurt to review! I like hearing from you guys! :)**

**Chapter 13**

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys," said Bonnie as she slid the stud in her ear.

"Thank us for what? We're your friends!" said Caroline adjusting her curls.

Both girls stood in front of the mirror. Bonnie's hair was styled in finger waves; Caroline's was curled.

Caroline's room smelled like vanilla. Rituals were no surprise to Bonnie, with being a witch and all, but she wasn't the only one acquainted with the practice. Caroline had a few of her own, one being scented candles. She said the smell set the energy for the night. The ritual isn't ancient, but it might as well have been since Caroline has been practicing it for years. Mainly, she just enjoyed the dim lighting and the smoky smell of vanilla.

"I would have gone with Matt, I'm sure he would have done me the favor, but he's away with his father for the holidays." Something about her statement caused Caroline shock, "Do you the favor? Please, he would have gladly asked you to be his date. Come on Bon!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and went for Caroline's bed.

"Seriously Bon, you're a great person and you're hot. Guys would be trailing after you. Don't let Jeremy bring you down," she said sitting at her side.

But it wasn't Jeremy that had her down. It was keeping secrets that had her depressed. It was the fact that she liked a boy that she couldn't parade around with.

"Come on, just inhale-" Caroline took a deep breath, "the smell of vanilla and exhale..." she breathed out. Bonnie followed. The sweet smell filled her lungs and it made her hungry, aside from relaxing her a bit. For Caroline's sake, she pretended to be cured.

"Ready for the dance," Bonnie asked rising from the bed. Caroline smiled widely and nodded.

Tyler waited downstairs. His eyes widened when he saw Caroline emerge from the top of the stairs. She was wearing a purple satin dress. Bonnie was wearing an olive green dress that made her caramel skin glow.

"You guys look beautiful," he said approaching the foot of the stairs.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and went in for a peck, "You don't look so bad yourself, tiger." He pretended to growl then went in for a kiss. Bonnie couldn't help feel a bit awkward and slightly... upset.

"Here's your corsage…" he said slipping it into Caroline's wrists. "And here's yours, Bonnie. Don't forget, you're also my date!" he smiled and slipped it into hers.

"Thanks," she said, feeling grateful, but guilty for being a third wheel.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Falls Winter Formal was the event of the holidays; the theme: Old Hollywood. It mainly consisted of the Robert E. Lee student body, faculty and the town's council.<p>

"Hey guys!" said Elena approaching the trio as they arrived. Damon trailed behind her.

"Hey," Bonnie and Caroline greeted in unison.

"Well let's enjoy this night. It's the only night we don't have to constantly watch our backs," said Elena

"Come on babe, let's dance," said Tyler dragging Caroline by the arm. Walking by, he gave Damon a dirty look before pulling Caroline in front of him.

"Little bitch," said Damon with a smirk on his face.

"Damon," Elena scolded then rolled her eyes.

"You okay Bon?"

Why did everyone assume she wasn't okay? Bonnie began realizing that she had become some sort of wounded animal everyone was looking after and it was honestly beginning to annoy her.

"I'm fine. I'm here to have a good time. Stop worrying about me," she tried to hold back the irritation with polite restraint.

Elena sighed, "Sorry... you're right. Let's have fun," she said grabbing her hand.

As they headed for the dance hall, they noticed Damon hang behind. A figure emerged from the shadowed hallway. Hands tucked into a pair of pockets, Stefan appeared. Bonnie's heart began to race.

"I love this song!" Caroline cheered.

Weaving through the crowd, Damon appeared... with company. Stefan fanned out and stood beside him. Both of them were in a suit and looked prepared for some Bond-like mission. Bonnie's stomach fluttered. So did Elena's lashes, her eyes looking directly at Stefan.

"Ladies," said Damon.

"Hey," Stefan shouted above the music.

He stood there, hands slipped stylishly into his pockets with the flaps of his black jacket draped above his wrists. His tie was tucked neatly beneath it, and pressed close-to-tight around his neck. His Adam's apple just barely revealed from underneath the collar of his white shirt. His jaw remained tightly clenched, but his lips were a contrast-relaxed and gently glossed. His nose was stern but not as tense as his jaw. Above it a pair of glistening dark green eyes-shadowed, as they usually were, by his dark brown eyebrows. His hair was slightly tousled, but attractive nonetheless. He was attractive and Bonnie wanted to be beside him not across pretending that all they had was mutuality.

"Soooo," said Damon in his ever-sarcastic tone. He looked just as attractive. He too donned a close to black suit. One hand slipped in his pocket, the other held an alcoholic beverage. His eyebrows became tight at the bitterness of the powerful liquid.

"So what?" said Elena crossing her arms. She seemed to be annoyed with him, much so lately. If Bonnie didn't know better, she'd think she was doing so to push him away. Perhaps, she was sensing his true emotions for her and was too scared to face them, especially now when her ex-love is back in town. Frankly, Bonnie found it almost sad how she was treating him. Sure the bickering and bantering was normal between the two, but now it's become almost spiteful on Elena's part.

"Nothing. This is lame... I need more alcohol," he said before turning on his heel and heading for the bar.

"Don't you go and get wasted," shouted Elena from behind and sighed.

"Wow, I'd think he was your brother, if I didn't already know he was mine," said Stefan and his voice caught Elena's attention.

"Well he might as well be," she said and an awkward silence followed.

"I'm going to find Tyler," Caroline said to Bonnie before disappearing in the crowd.

"You guys look nice," said Stefan observing both of them, his stare lingering on Bonnie.

She cleared her throat and said, "Thanks. You look pretty suave yourself, Salvatore."

He smiled and they exchanged stares. Elena also cleared her throat. "Yea, Stef you look really good."

"Thanks," his _s_ strung out and he smiled at her. Bonnie couldn't read him. She knew he wanted to play it safe, but was he completely ruling out the idea of their relationship being more than just a secret? Was he planning to fall for Elena again and a mistress she would become? She suddenly became annoyed.

"Here you go brother. A little bit of the happy juice," Damon brought the glass to Stefan hand.

"Thanks brother," he said before splashing the drink into his throat.

"Let's dance E-lena," said Damon grabbing her hand and throwing her arm around his shoulder. She tried tugging it away, but his hold was much too strong and she figured she'd give in to avoid any confrontation. She sighed before looking longingly at Stefan.

"So, Ms. Bennet, care to join me out on the dance floor," asked Stefan looking flirtatiously into her eyes.

As much as she wanted to scowl at him, she agreed to.

Lightly placing his hand around her waist, he took a hold of her. She placed her arm on his shoulder and gently slipped her other hand into his. He gripped it tight and the touch of his skin made her spine tingle. Slowly they stepped into the rhythm of the music, a Frank Sinatra tune, as their bodies swayed together; Stefan guided her.

Soon they were melting into the melody of the music and Bonnie felt weightless, like they were on some sort of cloud. He pressed her tighter against him, a gesture that caused her shock. She quickly looked around; Elena was busy with Damon, she seemed... upset.

"This feels nice," Stefan whispered, diverting her attention back to him.

"Yea, I didn't know you had moves," she replied.

He gave her a conniving smile before spinning her around and dipping her. Her stomach tightened by the sudden rush of adrenaline.

He brought her right back up to him. "_Have_ moves." Their faces were so close she thought he'd kiss her. Oh the terrible shock that would cause...

"Hey, let me have this dance," said a voice breaking the tension between them.

Damon stood beside them, his back was tense, and his eyebrows were hunched above his blue eyes, and possibly sweat trickled from his forehead.

"May I?" he seemed to have ordered rather than asked.

"Um, Da-" Stefan began, but Damon looked onto him sternly; it was a request.

"Why don't you go dance with Elena? I'm sure she'd like your company."

Stefan's lips parted for a moment as if he were to say something, but decided not to. He gave Bonnie a smile before leaving.

"Damon what was that?" she angrily said. He ignored her and instead pulled her tightly against him.

"I need to talk to you," he said, then violently spun her around.

"What? And can we please talk without you manhandling me on the dance floor?" she said through gritted teeth.

Damon slowed down and set a slight space between them.

"What is wrong with your friend?" he angrily asked.

"Who Elena? Why?"

"She's being a total, a…"

"A what Damon?"

"A bitch! And not your usual bickering kind of bitch, like she actually _hates _me. What the hell did I do?"'

Bonnie sighed and then smiled. Damon looked so funny angry, like the way his nostrils flared and his eyes bugged out.

"Why do you think she's acting that way?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've done nothing. I mean yea, of course, I give her rap for a lot of things, like her flimsy punches and her nice girl attitude," he said still barely touching the surface of what really was occurring.

"Maybe Stefan's return has her troubled," she suggested.

"Troubled about what?" he said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

_You can't be this stupid _

"It's Stefan, Damon, they had history."

"Yea, and science and math," he pretended to be oblivious.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!"

"I know... I know," he sighed.

"Or, perhaps you're the one feeling something here..."

He quickly snapped his eyes onto hers.

"What?"

"It hurts doesn't it?" Bonnie turned to look at the pair of old lovers at the other end of the dance floor.

They were laughing, sharing smiles and glances. He held her gently as she followed along with the movement of his body. Stefan and Elena seemed to have never separated. It was like time had stopped and it was now returning. Bonnie felt an ache, not quite specific, but around her chest.

"I know how you feel," she continued and he now looked onto them.

"It's like you were the only person they counted on and you were the only one who could help. Like some secret alliance you two shared. And now... you're no longer... needed," her words were haunting and they made the pain worse.

Damon stopped dancing. The words had seemed to seep in, penetrating and he turned to her.

His eyes were wild as they normally were, but within them there was this deepness, an emotion she couldn't quite name, but one she had never seen before, not directed at her that is. He leaned forward towards her lips and noticing his intention she leaned away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, I am," he said his eyes lost in thought. His eyebrows became tight and he suddenly darted.

"Damon wait," she called out to him.

She walked quickly behind trying not to lose sight of him in the crowd. He was heading out to the hallway.

"Damon," she shouted, but he disappeared through the doorway.

She made it to the hallway, but there was no sight of him.

"Bonnie!" she heard a phantom voice shout. It sounded like screeching pipes. Suddenly something gripped her arm.

"Hello again," said a voice just beside her ear and it made the hairs on the back of her neck standup.

Turning slowly, her fear was realized. Standing before her was the blonde figure from the bar, the same one who intruded on her shooting session. Bonnie felt her heart sink down her chest dropping right onto her stomach.

"Gregory," he sarcastically said assuming she would ask when she slightly opened her mouth.

"Surprised? I know you weren't expecting me, but…"

"What are you doing here?" she said, trying to control her breathing.

"You know exactly why I'm here. Your boyfriend owes me something. I've waited long enough, now I have to get it myself... this sucks, really, don't think it doesn't," he said tightening the grip around her arm.

"Let go of me," she sternly said.

He chuckled. "Not until I get my due."

"We said we'll have it to you-"

"Yes and I gave you a deadline."

"It's only been two days,"

"Two and a half. I decided I couldn't wait that long,"

Bonnie began to feel the panic settling in. She tried tugging, but he held on tighter.

"Now, let's go and don't you dare scream. I got a couple of my buddies waiting for a signal. If you as much as open your mouth, all of your friends and those innocent people in there, having fun in their little ball gowns and tuxedos, will be drenched in their own blood."

Bonnie couldn't risk the lives of others; it was in her nature to protect. So she agreed to go quietly, but outside, she was determined to put up a fight. Strategically slipping her corsage out of her hand, she dropped it onto the floor.

"Get inside," he said directing her into the passenger seat. She calmly got in, relaxing herself in preparation for an attack.

After he slipped into the driver's seat, they sped off.

A few miles back, in the same exact spot where she was "abducted" stood Stefan, Damon and Elena.

"Where could she have gone?" she said scanning the entire hallway.

"You said you went to the bathroom," Stefan asked Damon who also searched for any sign of her.

"Yes and when I came out to meet up with her she was gone," Damon's eyebrows were tight.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked and her ill tone made him angry.

"Yes, I'm sure. What you don't believe me?"

"I don't know. It's just weird that Bonnie would randomly leave on a night like this..." Elena suddenly became fixated on a spot on the floor towards the end of the hall.

Stefan followed her gaze. Noticing what she had spotted, he quickly approached, knelt down and reached for the item.

"Oh, my God it's Bonnie's corsage," Elena said, her eyes widening in realization.

"What's it doing on the floor," said Damon.

Stefan's eyes looked toward and beyond the front door. Realization came over him and his heart sank. His mouth opened slightly; for a few seconds nothing came out of it.

"I think I know where she is..." he finally said still staring out onto the moonlit sky.

"Stefan?" Elena said reaching for his shoulder, but he quickly turned.

"She's in danger,"

Damon's eyes widened. His jaw clenched. "Fffuck!" he yelled punching the wall.

"Damon!" Elena shouted, on the verge of tears.

"She was coming after me," he confessed, his eyes and voice were low.

"What do you mean? Stefan where is she? Who has her?" she turned back to Stefan.

"She was following you?"

"Yes, we had a little disagreement, I left and she came after me. I went to the bathroom, I figured she stopped trailing me," he explained still avoiding eye contact.

"Disagreement about what," Elena asked, growing angrier.

"Did you hear anything?" Stefan interjected. "See anything?"

He nodded no.

"The bathroom's in the left hallway leading out of this one. If it happened it happened down here. I couldn't hear anything," he explained.

"Ok, let's split up. You guys go ask people if they saw anything. I'll head out and search the lot," Stefan ordered. Both of them nodded and headed back into the hall. Stefan burst through the front doors and spilled onto the moonlit parking lot. His mind was racing and he felt anxiety looming.

"Come on Bonnie. What else did you leave me?"

His eyes wildly searched the scenery: a dark lot with scattered parked cars lit by systematically lined lamps and the moon; it was full and intense in lighting. He looked onto it as if in it, he could find her, like looking into a psychic's magic crystal ball.

He went for his phone violently digging it out of his pocket. He quickly dialed her number. Surely she carried her phone with her.

Ring...Ring...ring... no answer

"Damn it!" he yelled, spit flying out of his mouth; dark silhouetted droplets outlined by the moonlight.

"Where the hell did he take you…?"

His glimmering eyes looked onto the white large moon once again, begging for its brightness to reveal a fortune that would calm his heart.

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'll find you…"

**Thank you guys for favoriting, reading and reviewing! Update coming soon! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone! Update! So I started watching the new midseason and was kind of surprised by the direction they've taken, that and the fact that they've taken a direction similar to my story...Stefan working with Bonnie (it was kind of inevitable I guess). But one thing they don't have...Bonnie and Stefan lovefest! lol I'm curious how the season will progress. I'm also curious if they would hook Bonnie up with Stefan (probably won't :( ). So yea...enjoy the new chapter. Please feel free to review!**

**Chapter 14**

"Find anything," Damon asked approaching Stefan in the middle of the parking lot. Elena followed.

"No. I tried calling, but no answer. Did anyone see anything?"

"No, everyone was inside. No one said they saw or heard anything," Elena replied.

"Great," Stefan threw his arms in the air. He sighed heavily.

Elena looked onto him questioningly. "Why are you beating yourself up Stef?"

He lifted his head looking at her sideways. "Wouldn't you?"

"I am. But why are _you?"_

"Because Bonnie's fucking missing!" Damon yelled.

"I know that Damon!" she said taken aback by his attitude.

"Then why the fuck do you keep asking stupid questions?"

"Stefan's been gone for so long. Why care now?" she refuted.

"Oh, I don't know because she's _your _friend?"

Elena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What matters is that she's missing and she needs our help. I'm gonna ride around and see if I find any sign of her," said Stefan.

"I'm coming," Damon followed.

"Me too," said Elena beginning to walk towards them.

"No! We don't need your bitchy attitude. You'll make things worse," Damon growled.

"Elena, it's best if you stayed. We don't need more people getting hurt," Stefan assured then headed for his car. She hung back, though she desperately wanted to find her friend.

* * *

><p>"You'll be getting your phone once we exchange payment," said Gregory pressing the off button on her cellphone.<p>

_Stefan's calling _

She saw his name flash up once he confiscated her phone. She wished she could call to him somehow. She wished he could read her mind and she could reveal to him her location: a dark road with nothing but trees…_Very specific…_

She closed her eyes and began breathing from her stomach, a relaxation technique he taught her. She concentrated on her center, drawing energy from every circuit in her body to the tip of her fingers.

"Now, before I get my blood, I need to know where your boyfriend has stored my boss's family," he uttered still staring off onto the road.

Bonnie's concentration broke, but after letting a silence linger without a response, she went back to meditating.

"After that, we'll give your friend a call, let her know our location and hopefully the doppelganger will come to me; easier to lure than to chase."

Twisting, turning, coiling and finally aligning, the energy surged through her and with great intensity shot out from her fingertips. Gregory, whose eyes remained on the road, did not see the amazing attack coming. Letting go of the steering wheel, screaming in pain he gripped his head with both hands. He twisted in his seat, growling and cursing. His violent foot hit the gas and they were now flying. Bonnie opened the door against the pressure and praying to make it out alive, leaped out. The vehicle continued to travel while her body tumbled onto the pavement. Raising her head slightly she watched the vehicle disappear into the woods alongside the road and a loud smashing sound followed.

She lowered her head taking in as many breaths as she could. She slowly raised herself with her hands and stumbled onto her feet. There were a few scratches mostly on her arms and one on her face. She removed her heels and began limping back towards where they came from. Her dress had suffered more than her flesh, it had ripped along the waist line, around the knee and a strap was clinging to its last thread.

She walked along the dark road and ever so often she would see what she thought were animals and even worse, creatures of the night, running alongside the road with in the trees.

She held herself tight hoping she'd come across a car or a gas station, but there was no sight of human life.

"No sign of human life in there," said Damon peaking through the slits of glass on the door. "Where are you going?"

Stefan made his way to the tree that he often climbed to get in through her window. He climbed it with ease and facing the window once he'd reached the appropriate branch, he pictured Bonnie's delicate face looking back at him from inside.

"All the lights are out, there's no one home," Damon repeated wondering why his brother was leaping onto the ledge of the house.

"I know," he said raising the window and sliding in. "Wait here."

Navigating through the dark room, he went for her closet. He clicked the light on and found the box where she kept the gun and silver bullets.

"Regular silver bullets won't kill an original hybrid, but it'll sure destroy a newly bred one."

"She's still not picking up her phone," said Damon staring at the tiny screen.

"They took her phone," Stefan casually said and Damon nodded. He then raised a brow.

"Is that a gun?"

"Ahuh," Stefan slid the silver gun back in the pocket after inspecting it.

"Bonnie owns a gun?" Damon said in a skeptical tone.

"What, you can't picture her with one?"

"Seriously? Can you?"

Stefan chuckled, "You'd be surprised."

Damon stared at him for a second, puzzled.

"Stefan what's going on here?"

"What do mean?"

"Oh come on. I'm your brother. How did you know how to get into Bonnie's house let alone know where she kept a gun?"

Stefan stood beside the driver's seat holding the door slightly open not uttering a word.

"How did you know she could handle a gun?" he continued, his voice now softer.

The younger brother sighed shutting the door. He put both hands on the roof of the car; he shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, directing his vision onto his older brother. Damon waited for a reply, but sighed before he got an answer. He knew something was up.

"I've...been confiding in Bonnie with something."

"Is that 'something' the reason why she's in trouble?

Again Stefan held back words and instead stretched away from the car pushing both hands onto the roof.

"Wow..."

"It's one of Klaus's hybrids. He wanted Elena's blood. I told him I'd get it, but I was only stalling. I didn't think he'd come for Bonnie. I should have killed him when I had the chance," he slammed his fists against the icy metal; his own cold skin caused no feeling to the impact.

"How long has this been going on?" Damon asked approaching the hood of the car.

"A while," he concealed.

"Before or after your supposed return?"

"...Before..." he confessed and everything he'd been hoping to reveal in a later event had just unlatched and spilled onto the dark street. He avoided his brother's eyes for fear of judgment.

"Well let's look for this bastard," Damon said.

Stefan slowly raised his gaze in confusion and found Damon's intense blue eyes waiting for him. There was no judgment in them.

He sighed then smiled before getting back in the car.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rubbed her arms for warmth. She really wished she could have brought her jacket before being kidnapped. The night was growing colder, perfect for a vampire's hunt. She looked up at the moon. She had been walking towards it for twenty minutes hoping to find a sign of other people.<p>

"You thought you'd get away?" a voice called out.

Bonnie felt her heart sink once again and after turning quickly to see the approaching menace, she took off running.

"Oh, no you don't," he said and before she knew it she was upside down hanging over the hybrid's shoulder.

"Thought you could out run a hybrid?" he chuckled then coughed and hunched over slightly. He was in pain.

"Let go of me!" she began kicking and screaming.

"I didn't like what you pulled back there, Witch."

Bonnie stopped kicking and held onto her breath.

"Now we're going to have to go with the second part of our plan instead."

After his words all Bonnie could hear was the wind as they blew into the dark woods.

"That's better," said Gregory tightening the rope around her wrists. In a cabin hidden deep within the woods Bonnie hung from the ceiling. Her bare feet were barely touching the wooden floor boards.

"Can't give me an aneurism with your arms tied up now, Witch."

Bonnie swallowed deeply then glared at him.

"Wondering how I found out? You knocked me right out without using your hands. Knew you weren't human," he said this time placing his hands on her waist. "But you're brilliantly built like one. These curves!" he ran both hands down her sides and onto her hips. She tried kicking him but he quickly gripped her leg.

"Uh uh. Don't do it or I'll snap it,"

She huffed in anger and her arms were beginning to hurt.

"Ahh," he bellowed, his voice echoing in the basement of the structure as he slumped onto a wooden chair.

"You banged me up good witch," he said extending leg. He hissed in pain as he went for his pocket.

"Now, let's call your little friend Elena."

He slowly walked over to her with the cellphone in hand.

"Tell your friend you're okay and to meet you here. Got it?" he ordered.

Bonnie nodded, but couldn't see how she could keep Elena away.

"Bonnie?" exclaimed a voice after the first ring.

"Hi,"

"Oh my gosh where are you, are you okay?

"Yeah,...yeah...I'm fine..."

"Oh my gosh Bon! You had us worried. The boys are out looking for yo-"

"Yea, hey can you meet me. I have to show you...something,"

"Yea sure, where are you?"

If she couldn't keep her away, maybe Stefan and Damon would. Hopefully Elena would tip them off on her location.

"Elena," click, " Hello?"

"Hey, so I found Bonnie," said Elena from the other side of the line.

"Really, where?"

"Don't worry I'm going. She wants to see me."

"Are you sure?"

"What did she say," Stefan asked juggling both the road and his anxiety.

"She says she knows where Bonnie is and that she wants to see her."

"Where is she?" he called out to the phone in Damon's large hand.

"Where is she?" Damon repeated.

"I told you I have it!"

"Elena, give us an address."

"Ugh," she sighed.

"Did she say where?" Stefan said annoyed this time.

"Yea...yea okay got it," Damon captured the address, but before he could say another word he found his phone no longer in his hand.

"Elena, listen to me, Damon and I will go. Stay at home," Stefan shouted into the receiver.

"What? Why? Stefan I'm going to see her," Elena refuted. Stefan became angry. "Elena-"

"She said she's fine and she wants to see me. I'm already getting there."

"No!" he slammed his palm on the steering wheel.

"I'm a big girl Stefan. I've grown since you left."

"Don't go it's a tr-" click

"Shit!" he shouted and tossed the phone to Damon.

"Let me guess, she's already there."

"She's so stubborn!"

"No Stefan, she's dumb."

Stefan sighed heavily.

"Honestly I don't know how you put up with her."

Stefan chuckled and his anxiety seemed to have lowered. "I don't think I can put up with her now."

Damon turned to look at him; a look of astonishment on his face.

"Really...so there's no getting back with the ex then?"

"Things are different... It's just not the same."

Damon's face pouted in understanding.

"We're here..."

**Update coming soon! Thank you for favoriting, reviewing and most of all reading! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update! Ok so sorry I haven't been active lately. I've kind of lost my "mojo" but I finally completed the chapter and ideas are starting to flow again. Please enjoy the read and don't hesitate to review. :)**

**Chapter 15**

Making their way through the trees they found the old cabin and Elena at the doorstep.

"You go get her, I'll go for Bonnie," said Stefan, directing his brother. As Elena pressed the doorbell, with incredible speed Damon flashed by and scooped her up.

"There's your friend," Gregory said turning on his heal.

Bonnie felt her stomach turn and fought against the rope that had her suspended above ground.

Upstairs, Gregory extended a stern hand for the door. To his surprise, no one was beyond it. He stepped out and scanned his surroundings. No movement outside, but inside stood a very tall and very angry vampire.

"Oh, I was expecting someonel-"

"Where is she?" Stefan interrupted.

Gregory gave him a half smile reminiscent to Klaus's. He seemed a spitting image.

"Where's my payment Stefan?"

"I told you-"

"Yes you would have it to me blah, blah, Bullshit. You're bluffing and that, my friend, is why I have your girlfriend."

Stefan's eyes narrowed.

He went for the gun, but having spotted his intentions, the hybrid lunged. Both delved into a struggle, Gregory went for his throat, squeezing tight enough to restrict air into his lungs. Suddenly he loosened his grip. Stefan stared into his eyes; life seeming to fade within them.

He became stiff slumping right onto the floor. Standing behind him was Damon, with a bloody heart in hand.

Stefan finally pulled the gun out and shot the menace square between the eyes.

"Just making sure," he huffed.

"Seriously? You had a gun and you still couldn't kill him?" Damon said tossing the organ.

"Hey, it wasn't easy... Let's go, she's most likely in the basement."

Bonnie's exhaustion caused her head to slump. The sun was beginning to rise; its rays peering through the tiny window striking her face. Suddenly she felt something take hold of her waist.

"Go cut the rope. I'll hold her," said Damon. Bonnie raised her head and looked down into the deepest blues she'd ever seen. Damon was still in his suit, but he had no jacket on. She felt her sore arms release and she slumped over Damon's shoulder. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck once he'd position her legs over his forearms. Behind her pin curls he slightly smiled.

Stefan caught a glimpse of his brother's unexpected joy, when suddenly the basement door slammed open.

"Bonnie?" cried Elena.

"I told you to stay in the car," said Damon bringing Bonnie to her feet.

Elena rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I thought you said you were okay?" she breathed.

"It was a setup," Bonnie explained.

"Stefan thanks," Elena said throwing her arms around his shoulder. Embracing him in a tight long lasting hug, Stefan's eyes expressed discomfort.

Bonnie looked onto Damon who lowered his gaze then cleared his throat. "I'll be outside."

After breaking the embrace Elena headed for the stairs, "Coming?"

"Be right there. I'm gonna get my shoes," Bonnie said heading for the table. Elena smiled then vanished through the door.

They remained quiet for a while before speaking. Bonnie got her shoes when she felt Stefan take a hold of her.

"Your hands are cold," she said and he slowly drew them away.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she turned to him.

"I was scared," she whispered.

"He's dead now."

"Good."

"Come I'll carry you out," he said reaching for her but she stopped him.

"Oh, won't that cause suspicions… No I'll walk," she said in restrained anger.

Stefan's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "I came for you," he began.

"And what lies did you have to use to avoid speculations as to why out of all people, _you_were worried about me?"

He stared into her eyes trying to understand the sudden animosity."What's going on?"

She sighed, "Stefan, It's not fair; to Elena, to me, not even to Damon."

"Damon?"

"Yes, even Damon. He's been by her side ever since you left. You think he feels great that you're back?  
>…You left an open door with Elena and it's still open. You have to figure out whether you want to close it or let her in. In the meantime, I think we should stop whatever we have."<p>

Stefan's eyes were squinted, his eyebrows tight. He didn't utter a word.

Bonnie smiled and gently caressed his face. He softly placed his hand on hers. They stared at one another, both pair of eyes glistening with anxiety for the future.

She tucked her lips then drew her hand away. Stefan dropped his head. She took a few steps back before leaving.

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt her wrists restrained. Her arms were spread apart like her legs. On top of her she felt the weight of another. She was naked and sweaty moving violently with the figure that lay against her. She felt a piercing feeling of pleasure and ever so often she sighed. She suddenly felt their lips meeting; tongues going at it like a fencing match. The space between their chests became virtually nonexistent when suddenly something burned so bad it caused them to jump apart. Bonnie now got a clearer image: Stefan hovered over her. His arms were at either side of her head and his shadowy eyes looked onto her in alarm. He was staring at her chest. She looked down then ran her hand upon it. She found a necklace around her neck. Lifting it with her fingers she found it familiar. "Elena's necklace," she whispered. Stefan looked at the necklace then at her eyes, his widening. A loud beeping sound intruded warning of an end nearing.<p>

Bonnie awoke on her back facing the ceiling, but Stefan wasn't before her. Her room was dark and the sound of rain pattering against the window told her that the quick change of setting meant she had been dreaming. It became a familiar dream: Stefan and her having sex, but this one was different. She touched her chest as if to find the necklace, but nothing was there.

"What does it mean," she whispered.

"What does what mean?" said Damon peeling an apple.

"Uh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Bonnie quickly covered.

"Witches..."

"Shut up," she refuted as she leaned against the kitchen island counter. She had stopped by the Salvatore boarding house that afternoon to meet with who had become her "gang."

"So, Stefan told me you guys have some secret pact."

"Pact?" she giggled

"You know, he confided in you with something."

"Stefan told you that?"

"Yep. So, what's he hiding?"

"Well that would defeat the purpose won't it?"

"Ugh you witches and your secrets! That's why I despise you guys."

"And you kill people. That's why we hate you," Bonnie refuted.

He raised a brow and smirked.

"Where's Elena?"

"I don't know. Kickboxing somewhere in the house…far away from me..."

"She's still mad at you?"

"Yeahhhh, but whatever. Look at this face; she can't go on forever hating this face," he said and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, about that night, when I tried to… kiss you…sorry about that."

"No, it's okay really."

"It was out of line, but why the hell did you come after me? Couldn't you have let me storm out? That way you wouldn't have gotten your ass kidnapped."

"I know... I just thought I needed to apologize. You didn't have to storm out though."

"Well I was embarrassed, as much as it kills me to admit."

"well I wasn't mad or anyth-"

"I mean, I tried to kiss a witch. That's embarrassing...what it could do to my image…" he interrupted.

Bonnie was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding. Calm down..."

"Why did you try it anyways," she said grabbing an apple from the bowl on the center of the counter.

"I don't know. Spur of the moment type of thing," he said his eyes widening, but never making contact with hers. He stared straight into the apple, but suddenly lifted his gaze when he sensed _her_ staring.

"What?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Spur of the moment? Oh, please," she rolled her eyes taking a bite of her apple.

"What are you saying? Well it was. It was stupid. Forget it," he said his eyebrows tightening.

"Oh come on Damon. Can you please admit what we already know!"

"Admit what?" he pretended.

"Your feelings…for Elena," she said giving him a blaring look.

He sighed, rolled his eyes than dragged them to meet her face, "I like her."

Bonnie now sighed, "Come on!"

"What? Okay, okay, I more than like her. But as much as I try, she'll always find some other way to cling onto Stefan."

"I know what you mean. Of course that was sort of unresolved to begin with. He lost all emotions, left and finally returned. There's no telling if he likes her."

"Yea, typical Stefan and Elena drama. It's Katherine all over again."

"It could be different though. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to her. You never know, people change," Bonnie encouraged.

He stared into her eyes, slowly gaining the hope she projected. "Gosh I would kiss you if I didn't already know you were mingling with my brother."

Bonnie's heart sank and her mouth fell open.

"What?"

"Oh, yea, I know. Noticed his heart sink when he discovered you were missing. Then it was only more obvious when he knew exactly how to get into your room. I take he's quite familiar with it; even more with your bed?"

The words struck playful anger in her and she punched his shoulder.

"Really?" he said not fazed by her attempts at violence.

"Shut up! Stefan and I-"

"So it's true?" he said taking a last bite out the shaven apple.

She squeezed her lips tight and sighed, "Listen, I've been helping Stefan. Feelings _were _there, but it's all done with."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, why?"

She looked at him in astonishment then sighed, "Because I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yea, or because you don't know whether Stefan has feelings for Elena," he suggested. Bonnie remained silent then lowered her gaze.

"So we're on the same boat," he said then nudged her.

She chuckled then found herself at the point she initially started with: Stefan; her dream; the necklace.

"Damon, the necklace you gave Elena, what's its composition?"

Damon lowered his eyebrows, "composition?"

"Yea, what's it made of?"

"I don't know. Silver…" he said in confusion as he tossed what was left of the apple into the trash.

"Where did you get?" she continued to question.

"Well, _I_ found it," he plainly said. "Well re-found it… Stefan had given it to Elena though."

"When and where did he find it?"

"Bonnie what are you getting at?"

"Nothing… okay I had a dream where it stung…me," she slowly confessed.

"Really? I wouldn't be able to tell you. You'd have to ask your… lover," he joked.

"Ugh, I guess I will…" she said pulling on the curled strands of her hair.

**Thank you to everyone! Thanks to those who have read, subscribed, favorited etc! Update coming soon...hopefully lol! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's an update. Please enjoy the read and feel free to review! :)**

**Chapter 16**

Sitting at one of the picnic tables in the park, Bonnie furiously flipped through the pages of her grimoire.

"Silver burning metal" she whispered for the words to emerge from the pages, but no such thing seemed to be printed in the powerful book. "Witch burns," she decided to search instead. _None really; only fire, werewolf bite and vampire bite_.

"Wait…the metal didn't burn me it burned Stefan…maybe that's why it's not in the… but silver doesn't burn vampi-"

"Always studying," a voice interrupted.

Bonnie didn't raise her head, but instead kept her eyes fixated on the book.

"Well you know me, but this isn't quite the textbook," she replied. She finally lifted her head when the other joined her. Stefan gave her a tight smile; there was gentility in his eyes.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she harshly said before pulling her eyes away from his smoldering gaze.

"So-" he began, but Bonnie interjected, "Yea, so I asked you to meet me."

"Yes…"

"Elena's necklace, you gave it to her."

Stefan's eyebrows narrowed and his head tilted like a puzzled puppy.

"Yea… wait is this why you wanted to see me, because of Elena?"

"Well not exactly," she said and suddenly felt Stefan's hand take a hold of hers.

"I've told you everything," he whispered. Bonnie quickly slipped her hand away and cleared her throat, "I need to know where you got it from."

Again his eyebrows pulled closer to his eyes, "Why, is it important?"

"Yes."

"Well I got it many years ago. Found it in a jazz club. It belonged to Rebekah; she lost it during the raid."

Bonnie's eyebrow rose as she took in the information.

"Rebekah's mother…she was the original witch…" she came to realization.

"The necklace…it belongs to her mother," Stefan asked.

Bonnie remained silent, concentrated on a connection she was making.

"Rebekah's mother is the original witch, meaning that whatever that necklace has is so important that it cannot be destroyed… What if _it _is the special kind of metal Gregory was talking about?" she said, her eyes widening.

"Sort of like what could take him out is what brought him here in the first place…his mother," Stefan analyzed.

"But the splitting that my grandmother mentioned… it might only be able to kill one half of him. Even then how could we use the necklace to 'hurt' him, so to speak," Bonnie questioned as if the image of her grandmother that rested in her head would answer.

"I'm glad we're back to work," Stefan said.

"Yea well anything to get rid of this fucker. By the way, I think that since you already gave Damon an idea of what we're up to, we should let him in on our plan," she said gathering her things.

"Wait what? Why?"

"He can help us. We need as much help as possible," she said raising herself from the bench.

Stefan had his fists clenched on the table then stood up quickly. "What did Damon do to you the day he got you kidnapped?"

"He didn't get me kidnapped," she argued.

"He said you followed him out, what did he do?"

Bonnie's eyes squinted and she looked onto him in disbelief. "Well we had an argument, he left and I went after him to apologize. It wasn't his fault. Gregory had been there waiting for me. Going there by myself only made it easier for him."

Stefan remained silent and his jaw muscles clenched. "Fine," he finally uttered. "But Elena stays OUT of this."

"I was never planning on including her," Bonnie replied with an eyebrow raised.

"We don't need her ruining out plans,"he said now walking towards her.

"Harsh, but Klaus wouldn't go after her anyways, she's his blood bank."

"Now you, we have to watch out for you," he said wagging a finger at her.

"I can watch out for myself. I've got the power of one hundred witches, remember," she said and then echoed the words in her head. The fact had caused something in her head to click.

"Well you got kidnapped before remember?"

Bonnie remained distracted by the discovery, "Yea, but I won't let that one happen again. Listen I'll see you later. Let me know when we should meet." She sped off in the opposite direction to her car. Stefan remained rooted to the spot watching her flee, a slight smile appearing on his face.

* * *

><p>Locking the door behind her, Bonnie heard movement coming from one part of the house. She stood still for a moment and held her breath. She found the light from the kitchen on and a moving shadow. Feeling her heartbeat rapidly increase in pace, she searched for a weapon to prepare for battle. Unfortunately, the only thing remotely weapon-like was the large umbrella propped against the wall. She quietly took a hold of it. Pointing it outwards, she held it like a spear and like a indigenous hunter, she took a hunting stance: her legs bent, her feet pointed outwards for support, her back hunched with the "weapon" tightly held with both hands.<p>

Slowly approaching the kitchen she could hear the stranger moving about. She heard the movement of silverware imagining the worst. This intruder might be armed, with _her _things.

Finally sliding into the kitchen, her stomach swelling with the words she was about to belch, she found the kitchen empty. Atop the stove was a smoking pot. Bonnie stood there, umbrella still in hand, puzzled.

"Hey sweetie," said a voice and she jumped.

"Dad?" she said still startled.

"Yes, _dad_… baby you weren't expecting me," he asked embracing her in a hug. She weakly returned it, for her nerves still had her heart racing.

"Well you said you were coming tomorrow," she said.

"Oh yea, well I was able to seal the deal earlier than I expected. Thought I'd come home to celebrate," he said and then suddenly his eyes fell on her hand. "Why do you have an umbrella? Were you planning to kill me?" he chuckled.

"I thought you were like an intruder or something," _or a hybrid. _

"Well I'm making your favorite, lasagna," he said going for the stove.

"Congratulations dad. I really missed you," she said embracing him from behind. Now that she had her nerves back she could enjoy her father's return.

"What you got there," her father asked a while later when she returned to the kitchen with her grimoire. "Oh, Bonnie what'd I tell you about them witch books. I honestly don't know why your grandmother let you have it."

"Dad," she was going to explain that this wasn't just a storybook, that she actually was one, but explaining that to her father would take more than just one night. "I need it for reference," she said.

"Hmmf," he said as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

Explaining to him that she had the power of one hundred witches would confuse him further and though any parent of magical background would be proud to have such a prodigy, she feared it would cause him to dismiss her. She wished everything to share it all and then he would know that she was now about to have a hand at destroying one of the most menacing creatures of _her _world. Bonnie had incredible power and something told her that she could be the only one to utilize the necklace. Perhaps, destroying it was not what it called her to do, but instead to use it, after all, who better than the most powerful witch of all?

**Thank you all for reviewing, subscribing, favoriting etc. Update coming soon! :-) BTW why the heck is there no vpd episode this week? :-(**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy! :-)**

**Chapter 17**

Bonnie played with the strap of her messenger bag after ringing the doorbell to the boardinghouse. No one answered the door, in fact, she didn't hear any movement coming from inside. She was about to retreat when the door finally opened.

"Thinking of leaving?"

Stefan stood in the doorway donning a plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled to the elbow. His eyes were narrow and dark. "We have a meeting remember?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. Bonnie, who was finally taking a few steps towards him said, "I know; didn't think anyone was home."

He smiled then gestured her to come in. Bonnie made her way through the threshold. She felt his penetrating gaze and it weakened her knees.

"Uhum," she cleared her throat, "So where's Damon?"

"He'll be down," Stefan said closing the door behind her.

The house was quiet and still. The floor creaked loudly beneath her feet as she made her way to the desk Alaric often used for paranormal research.

"Hey, have you seen my socks," said Damon, his voice growing in volume as he descended the stairs.

"Oh, you're here," he said suddenly realizing her presence.

"I left the basket on your arm chair by your bed," Stefan replied.

Bonnie looked puzzled and asked, "You moved back in?"

"Never really left," he replied sitting on the arm of the couch. His legs were stretched out crossing over one another.

"And you do his laundry…" she said shaking her head and letting out a chuckle.

Stefan smiled, not lifting his gaze from her face. He was enjoying her bliss.

"Yea, well it's the least I can do. _Literally,_ it's the least I _will _do."

She giggled once more and found herself starring at him. He was smiling with a look of pleasure she didn't remember ever seeing on his face.

"So witchy, what do you have in mind? You have a plan for killing this asshole?" said Damon returning. He strolled to the desk.

"Well, according to the witches, a way to destroy Klaus is to split him; kill his werewolf and vampire side separately."

Damon nodded ok and waited for her to proceed.

"We thought we could kill him with silver bullets, but according to his hybrid, a 'special' kind of silver metal can kill an original like Klaus."

"In other words regular silver doesn't work," Damon stated and Bonnie nodded.

"Great…"

"But," Stefan also began strolling over to them, "we might have found the silver we've been looking for."

"Seriously," Damon asked in disbelief.

"We all know that Elena's necklace has some sort of power, but with belonging to Esther an original witch, the thing is no one really knows how to use it," Bonnie continued to explain.

Damon crossed his arms.

"But I think that I can find a way," she said, her eyes were peering through her lashes.

"Great, now what's the real plan?"

"I'm serious," she said.

"So am I. Come on, when am I gonna rip this douchebag's heart out?"

"Damon," said Stefan alerting him to stop.

"What? I mean what are you gonna do with the necklace; make him wear it like a man until he burns? "

Bonnie sighed and Stefan flashed him a glare.

"Look I can do this on my own," she said gathering her things.

"Wait," said Stefan.

"This is important," he said to Damon who rolled his eyes in reply.

He sighed and sarcastically said, "Go ahead witchy, I trust you know what to do…"

She rolled her eyes and then went for her grimoire, placed it on the table and flipped through its pages.

"The spells that can be placed on a talisman like this one are protection, charms and hexes."

Stefan approached the table and slightly leaned over to study the pages.

"It seems like it holds a protection," she said pointing to a point on the page. Beneath the hand written letters were drawings and symbols of instruction. "But it wouldn't explain why Klaus would be after it," she mumbled.

"So it could be a hex?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, the only thing is, it would have harmed anyone who came in contact with it, even Klaus."

The three stayed silent for a while, perplexity appearing on all of their faces.

"…unless it's both," said Damon and Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God," she immediately turned the pages of the book. Damon looked onto her in confusion. His arms remained crossed and his eyebrows tight. Stefan placed an index finger on his lips, while the other arm remained folded across his chest.

"Damn it, there's no dual spells," she uttered.

"..._dormant hexes_," she said suddenly coming across the words in between the page-flipping rampage. "_Original spell belonging to the Eldest witch_... Where is it?"

"What does that mean?" said Stefan.

"Witches have original spells, it's like our own secret weapon, but it takes great skill and experience to discover one. Wish this damn original witch wasn't so secretive!"

"Hence why I hate them...," Damon snidely remarked. "So what if she has like her own witch book or something."

Bonnie's eyes squinted, "Witch book? A Grimoire, yes, she might."

"Then find it!"

Bonnie sighed, "I need the necklace."

"Fine I'll swipe it from Elena. She'll never know," Damon replied.

"She wears it all the time," Bonnie retorted.

"Trust me..."

* * *

><p>The night had fallen. Bonnie, who had remained at the desk reading her grimoire occasionally glimpsed at the vampire who pretended to slumber.<p>

"I wonder what's taking him so long," she asked. She had been sharing the room with Stefan and they merely said two words to each other since Damon left.

"You can stay over if you want. I don't really know what plan Damon has that would take an entire day to execute," he said sitting up on the couch.

Seeing his face was sort of pleasant, for she had been staring at the back of his head the entire day. The atmosphere felt heavy, even heavier when his gaze fell on her.

"You're still reading through that," he motioned to the book beneath her hands.

"Thought I'd find something," she lied. She pretended to be reading to cope with the awkwardness of the circumstances.

"I've got chess, if you want challenge me" he said and smiled.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Well seeing as you're proposing a challenge, let's go."

Stefan set the fire in the fireplace while Bonnie placed the pieces on the board.

"I call black," said Stefan and Bonnie smirked.

"I guess I'll start," she said starring at the pieces. She lifted the center pawn and placed it three spaces forward. Stefan mirrored the same move. She was about to lift another pawn when he said, "Wait, I think this game requires some wine."

He returned with two glasses and handed her one. Sitting back into his Indian style position he motioned her to proceed.

Bonnie took a quick sip of wine. "Hmm, this is good."

"Enjoy it, this will be the last time you'll be drinking alcohol until you're twenty-one," he said moving the same pawn from his side.

Bonnie then moved the brook, placing it right behind her pawn. Stefan stared at the layout.

"I am enjoying it. But I can't promise it'll be the last time I'll taste the _happy juice_ you and Damon are so fond of." Stefan playfully glared at her then moved his brook.

"So I've been thinking about what you said," he began, "About leaving the door open…"

"Oh, yea…," she said now analyzing her next move.

"You were right."

"I was," she stated.

"Yea, I mean the reason why I left it open was because I didn't know where Elena and my relationship stood. You know, Klaus turned off all my emotion and I no longer felt anything for her…"

Bonnie moved another piece then stared at him.

"Sometimes, I don't even know how I fell in love with her," he said staring into her eyes.

"I don't know if it was the compulsion, but now that it's worn off, I still don't feel…anything…."

Bonnie took some time to process his words. "Have you told her that," she asked.

"I had told her that I didn't, but as to not destroy her hopes, I told her if things were to return, it'd take some time."

Bonnie dropped her gaze from his eyes onto the board. "But they're not returning," she said.

"I have potential to have feelings, just not for her," he said and his eyes remained on her. She noticed the silence and pulled her gaze back to him.

"Well that happens I guess. You look at someone and you're so in love with them. Then one day, you realize it's not what it seemed; you fell in love with the person and circumstances that _were _and now you don't like what they _are_. I guess it's about finding that person, that love rather, that lasts longer."

Stefan's green eyes glistened; half of his face was lit orange from the fire. "You're right..."

"Yes, and now I'm even more because I just claimed you're bishop. BOOYAH"

"Ugh," he groaned running his hand through his hair. "Don't worry I'll redeem myself."

"Of course, you must know this game backwards and forwards. You've been living for so long you should already know how to manipulate the game!"

"Ouch. You're right, but I wasn't wasting all these years playing chess," he said lying on his side, leaning on his elbow.

"Oh, of course not; _you_ were chasing after a woman and feuding with a brother."

"Oh, please, I wasn't chasing after Katherine all those years. Not after I discovered who she truly was."

"You boys are retarded. Fighting over the same woman when there's so many fish in the damn sea," she said making her move.

"Well, I've recently caught a new fish…don't you think?"

The words struck her and she smirked. "No,_ I_ caught a new fish."

"You did indeed, and big one I might add, won't you say?"

Bonnie gasped and quickly grabbed her queen tossing it right onto his face.

"Ah!... Seriously?"

"Shut up."

Stefan went for his king and chucked it at her knee. She squirmed in pain then grabbed another chess piece. Just as she was about to toss it he took a quick hold of her arm. Bonnie struggled to release herself, but Stefan dragged her over to him where he locked her in a bear hug.

"Stop," she giggled and laughed as he tried to take the bishop out her hand. With a slip of the fingers Bonnie found herself free.

"Shit," he said realizing he had let her go. She quickly crawled to the couch where she fetched a pillow.

"A shield? Not fair," he said ducking as the bishop came flying at his head.

Bonnie quickly shielded herself from the flying brook and it bounced off the pillow. She did this for about a minute until all the pieces had made it to her end.

"Hah, now I've got all of them and you have no shield," she teased. But in a blink of an eye Stefan had acquired a pillow.

"Bring it," he yelled and the chess war began.

"Ah, Stop, I surrender," Stefan finally yelled when it rained chess pieces over his head.

Bonnie dropped her pillow and took the last gulp of wine. Her head was beginning to spin.

"Ugh, I need to lie down," she said placing the pillow beneath her head. Stefan joined her. Their shoulders were touching, but she was too tipsy to react the way she usually did.

She slowly turned over on her side to face him and following her body he did the same.

"I don't feel too good," she groaned. Stefan chuckled and placed his palm on her forehead.

"No fever," he joked.

"Shut up, no, I think I'm…drunk," she giggled.

"Ah _that_ sick…"

She wasn't drunk, no; Stefan's face was still one instead of the possible three. She smiled and Stefan, who had been looking into her hazel eyes, smiled back. He placed his index finger on her lips, slowly tracing them and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She smiled again and this time brought herself closer, laying her head on his bicep. Their foreheads and noses touched. Stefan placed his arm around her waist. They lied there quietly with nothing but the sound of fire crackling; inhaling each other's scent until they drifted into a deep slumber.

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and subscribing! Look out for the next update. BTW I keep cracking up at how many times they almost kill Alaric in the tv series. Poor guy! lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update! Either way, here it is. Please enjoy and feel free to review! :-)**

**Chapter 18**

"Yo, Wake up!" shouted a voice causing Bonnie a scare. She opened her eyes to find a blurred image of Damon standing above them.

"Sorry to disturb your romantic slumber, but we've got a hybrid to kill."

Damon looked at Stefan who slowly sat up, he squinted and smirked.

"Where were you last night," Bonnie said, her voice raspy.

"Doing what I said I'd do. I got the necklace," he pulled the piece of jewelry out of his pocket.

"Now, beautiful, let's go find this bitch's book."

"Hey," she protested and he rolled his eyes.

"It took you all night to get that," said Stefan, his voice also croaky.

"Gosh what were you guys doing last night? Smoking a pack of cigarettes? And yes it took me _all _night."

Bonnie observed him; the _all night _in his statement struck her. Raising herself from the ground she never lifted an eye from him.

_All night huh… the only thing that would take all night is-_

"Well get on with it," Damon ordered.

Bonnie closed her eyes and recited a spell. Behind her the firewood lit up in flames.

Stefan handed her the grimoire where she retrieved the location spell. Holding the necklace like a pendulum, she read out the spell. She concentrated deeply on her breathing and repeated the words until a sudden image came into her head.

"I see a lake," she described. "It's a small lake, with trees surrounding its perimeter. I don't see a structure…like a cabin, but there might be one."

"Great…" said Damon.

"Well let's look for lakes in Mystic Falls and start from there," said Stefan.

Bonnie broke from the trance and the image of the living room and the tall vampires came back to view.

"There are only two lakes, it shouldn't be that hard to find," said Stefan.

* * *

><p>"This is it," said Bonnie sensing familiarity with the place. There was reasonably medium sized lake with leafless trees surrounding its perimeter.<p>

"Okay well let's find a cabin or something," said Damon heading in between some trees east from where they emerged.

They found a disheveled one leveled wooden structure. The door and windows mercifully clung to their frames. Bonnie peered through them.

"Wow, this place is shit," said Damon prying the door open.

"No kidding. It's like thousands of years old," Bonnie replied.

Behind the fogged glass she found the place to be much like a living space. It appeared to have a table with chairs and cabinets, all primitive furniture in what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Let's go inside," said Damon, being the first one to duck in.

"Looks like a home," said Bonnie as she carefully walked around in the confined space.

"Well let's get to searchin'," said Stefan and the other two nodded.

They moved around furniture, lifted floor boards, searched for trap doors, but nothing turned up.

"Okay how long have we been here?" Damon exasperatedly asked.

Stefan looked at his watch and said "about three ho-"

"Yea, too long! Hey are you sure you have the right lake?" Damon interrupted.

"Yes. I'm sure of it Damon."

"Then where the fuck is the book?"

"Damn was I supposed to know that" Bonnie sarcastically replied.

"You're the witch!"

"Have you tried inside your ass Damon? Check there!"

"How about we check yours cuz we all know you're full of shit!"

"Oh shut up," Bonnie argued back.

"Guys, guys stop. We can't turn on each other, not now. Okay? Now, let's check outside. Bonnie do you think you can try locating it again?" Stefan mediated. Bonnie nodded yes and pulling out the necklace she performed the spell once more.

"No," she said her eyes still closed, "It's just showing me the lake. Just at a different angle. I'm standing in front of it."

"Just the lake?" Stefan asked.

"Yeaa," Bonnie groaned.

"What, does it mean it might be in it?"

Bonnie's eyes widened, "but how will we know, let alone be able to get it out?"

* * *

><p>The three of them stood at the shore of the lake, starring at their reflections, hands in their pockets.<p>

"There's no way of knowing it's in there," Bonnie said.

"We're screwed," Damon said turning away and heading back to the cabin.

"Give me time to figure out something," Bonnie said to Stefan. His eyes darted back and forth between hers.

"Should I get the sleeping bags?" he smiled.

"You carry those?"

"And flashlights…I like camping"

Bonnie squinted in confusion then brushed it off by nodding okay.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set. Bonnie on the ground outside of the cabin with her grimoire and a flashlight. Aiming it at the pages, she searched for solutions, but nothing about locating items beneath water was written. "Killing Klaus has become far more complicated than I imagined," she whispered to herself.<p>

Suddenly a shadow fell over her.

"I'll be right back witchy. I'm thirsty, gonna hunt for a drink."

Bonnie glared at Damon and his filthy ways of acquiring blood.

"Don't worry, not gonna kill anyone…maybe…" he said walking backwards and away from her. She remained scowling at him until he disappeared and then she returned to her own little _hunt_.

"Still nothing," said Stefan, his shadow also blanketing her.

"Nothing."

He sat beside her, mirroring her position: legs extended forward with knees slightly propped up.

"What about a levitation spell or something," he suggested.

"I'm not sure it would work with something that's underwater. Plus, it seems like her grimoire is guarded and not just any simple spell would get it to come out of hiding."

Stefan nodded his head in understanding.

"Hey, don't kill yourself looking for this. I'm sure we'll find some way to kill Klaus."

She smiled at his preoccupation, "Thanks, but this is the only way."

"Well, the only way the witches believe would work. Maybe there's some other way."

Bonnie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her in towards him. She sighed again resting her head on his shoulder.

"I try too hard," she confessed.

"I know, but you do it because you care," Stefan said resting his head against hers. "It's in your nature."

"I've been thinking lately, about our motives to kill Klaus."

"Yea, that he'll stop terrorizing Mystic Falls," he joked.

"Yea that's one. But the old you, the new Damon, and the naïve me would have only thought about saving Elena…"

"Yea…well it comes included in the 'stop from terrorizing Mystic Falls' package," he said and his voice gave her a pleasant sensation.

"Yea…but sometimes I think this is all this town cares about: Elena's wellbeing. I know she's my friend and I care deeply about her, but, sometimes it feels like a melodramatic teen soap with her." Stefan chuckled.

"That is true, but it's safe to say it's not entirely her fault. She's just a doppelganger."

"True…"

"And that's why we kept her out of this," he said sighing into her hair.

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like now? Like, this?"

"I like this," he replied. "Don't you?"

"I do, but we spoke about _this." _

"Come on Bon, can you blame me? Either way I told you how I feel."

"Have you? Besides, you're not very good at _showing _it," she said slipping herself out of his hold.

"Again?"

"Stefan, until there's some physical and bold manifestation of your true feelings, until you explain them to me, we need to keep our distance and act professional," she proposed.

"Professional? We're not business partners," he said squinting at her.

"Right now we are," she said standing up. Suddenly she found herself fumbling for her grimoire. Her buttered fingers desperately went for the book.

"Ouch!" she cried when the ridiculous struggle ended with her slitting her index finger. Blood began sprouting out of the small wound.

"Come let me see," Stefan said getting up.

"It's just a paper cut," she urged. "It just stings," she stuffed the finger in her mouth. Stefan's pupils dilated and his breathing got heavy.

"I'm going to go soak this in the lake before you go ape shit and turn on me like a pitbull."

"I'm fine," he assured, but she proceeded to walk away.

"Be careful," he called out. "Scream if you need help."

"Duh," she shouted before disappearing.

Using the flashlight to find her way to the lake she finally spotted it behind a few trees. She cautiously stepped towards the edge, kneeled down and dipped her finger in the water. It stung a bit and she hissed. The water was cold to her skin, but she proceeded to dip both hands in. She could hear the sound of crickets singing around her, but suddenly something made a bubbling sound. She looked around and into the lake, but could not make out what was stirring. Suddenly, a light glowed from underneath the water, growing brighter as it seemed to near the surface. Bonnie took a few steps back to observe and prepare for danger. The water seemed to be vibrating as ripples violently formed. In the middle of the lake a light emerged piercing out and into the sky. Bonnie looked at where it emerged from. Something was floating in the water and suddenly it began to move-towards her. She didn't know whether to scream, run or wait to see what it was. She went with the latter, but stood farther away from the edge. The dark figure came sailing towards her and as it neared the edge Bonnie stepped further back prepared to make a run for it. Finally resting ashore, the thing remained motionless. Bonnie took her flashlight and slowly shined it towards it.

"What is that?" she whispered to herself.

She drew closer to it. The light revealed its identity. "What?"

Below her, resting on the shore was a book.

Astounded, Bonnie lifted it from the ground. She turned its brown cover to the first page.

"_Grimoire: Ayanna Benett." _

Bonnie's eyes widened and mouth fell open…"Stefan!"

**Once again, thank you everyone for favoriting, reviewing, subscribing etc and most of all, for reading! Hopefully I'll update sooner. ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update! Enjoy. Please don't hesitate to review. **

**Chapter 19**

"Ayanna Benett," said Stefan running a finger over the lettering. Bonnie bit her lip as she starred out of the windshield of his car.

"She's related to you," he stated and looked at Bonnie who had put her finger in her mouth.

"I think she completes our bloodline," her voice was muffled, and then she slipped the finger out.

"Well let's find the spell," he said handing her the book. Bonnie took it carefully, like a sacred item. She hesitated turning the page.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's weird. This is where it all began: my family, our witchcraft."

"Seems like she wants you to use it; your blood lured it out."

"I know," Bonnie said still pressing down on the cover page. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the book.

"Wow," she whispered staring at the parchment. "There's a spell for virtually everything. Some of these are underdeveloped though. Other witches must have refined them."

Stefan watched her eyes light up as she became acquainted with her history.

"Oh I found it!"

"Yea?"

"Okay, Dormant Hex," she said and further read:

_This must be used only when vital; when the lives of our own are threatened. Reading the words out loud, precisely and carefully will awaken the hex. Life span: eternal until utilized. It must be active in the possession of the enemy. _

"Wow, so she gave Esther this to…" Stefan tried to comprehend.

"To kill Klaus I assume. She knew what he'd turn into. Maybe, she just didn't have the heart to do it. Perhaps Ayanna gave her the option to use it when she willed it right…"

"It's understandable. I guess now is the right time."

A sudden knock on the window caused them to jump in their seats. Damon stood at Bonnie's door. With a huff of air he fogged up the glass and with his index finger drew out an obnoxious heart. Bonnie rolled her eyes and lowered the window.

"Heeeeyy guuuyyysss…" he said, his voice sarcastically playful.

"Damon," Bonnie said through her gritted teeth.

"So, why are we here, in the car?"

"Uh, because it's cold and there's no electricity in that house," Bonnie mockingly refuted.

"Shut up."

"Um, Damon," Stefan called for his attention.

"What?" Damon starred at him clueless.

Stefan signaled with his eyes to the book in Bonnie's hands. Damon looked at it, his eyebrows tight.

"Uh, is that?"

"The book, yes," Bonnie answered.

Damon looked at it for one more second and without saying a word opened the car door and pulled her right out. In the speed of his actions Bonnie tried to comprehend what he was doing. Suddenly, Damon took a hold of her, wrapping her in a tight bear hug then lifted her from the ground.

"Witchy! I could fucking kiss you right now!" he said bouncing her up and down in his tight hold.

"Damon! I can't breathe!" she tried to say.

Stefan, who had stepped out of the car, leaned over the roof to watch their celebration.

"Yes! Finally this dick is going down," he shouted, then put her down. Bonnie stumbled for a bit then regained her balance. She giggled at his excitement. She briefly turned to Stefan who chuckled, rolled his eyes and got back into the car.

"All right let's do this," Damon shouted as he got into the back seat.

* * *

><p>"Feels like I haven't seen you in forever," said Elena finishing up a sign for the school's pep rally. She spread the markers away from the oak tag and onto the table.<p>

"I know," said Bonnie finishing hers. She raised herself from the floor and joined her friend. She lifted her sign to her.

"Looks great," said Elena.

"Sorry if I haven't been around much lately. I've been busy with schoolwork and college applications," said Bonnie.

"Same here. It's a little overwhelming, but I'm glad we're back to socializing."

Both girls stood behind the couch in the living room of the boarding house. Damon emerged and with a smirk strode towards them.

"Pep rally," he read out loud. Elena sighed. "You guys forgot the glitter," he sarcastically said then chuckled.

"We don't need your pointless commentary," Elena harshly responded.

"Fine, but why don't you use some of Bonnie's magic to make these signs look interesting?" he replied then walked away.

Elena looked furious. She glared at him sideways as he walked away. "Ugh, I'm fed up with his remarks."

"Elena, cut him some slack. You know he only does it to set you off. He really cares about you."

"I wish he would act like someone who cares about me."

"Besides, why do you continue to see him and come to his house if the mere sight of him makes your skin crawl?"

Elena looked at her with her mouth slightly hanging, wondering why she had suddenly found it in her nature to protect Damon.

"Do you think it's wrong that I treat him the way I do?"

"Like what? Like shit? Three years ago when you first met him was understandable, but now? No. You know him Elena. You know how he feels and frankly I think you push him away to avoid showing your own true feelings."

"What?" Elena had dropped her markers to wait for her explanation.

"I don't know. I know, they're your feelings, but don't act like you don't share at least a portion of his feelings. Either way, I thought protecting someone you cared about was enough to show someone you care."

Elena remained silent and quietly deliberated in her head. Her words were tearing at her hardened façade.

Suddenly, behind them, the door burst open. Both girls turned their heads to find Stefan standing in the doorway. He began walking in quick paces towards them. Staring at Bonnie in the eyes, he marched forth. Elena exchanged looks between the two. He never stopped but instead approached Bonnie who could not comprehend what he was about to do. Before she could discover, he had taken a hold of her face and with oppressed passion, pressed his lips against hers. His anxious aggression restricted her from gasping for air. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his forearms. She let him perform; well of course it was a performance: the entrance, the kiss, the climax and finally, the resolve. He pulled away slowly, his eyes still delicately shut. Hers opened slightly and she remained rooted to the spot fearing the reception.

Bonnie caught a glimpse of Elena whose face had grown red. She currently owned a look of devastation, like she had witnessed the death of a loved one, and remained silent.

"Really?" she finally said before making a run for it.

"Elena, wait! Elena, listen," Bonnie tried to call after her, but found the door slamming shut.

"Great timing," said Damon who had witnessed it all.

Bonnie opened the door hoping to chase Elena, but instead bumped into a menacing figure.

"Hello," said Klaus. His eyes were dark, his lips blood red.

"Where is she?"

"I didn't come for her," he plainly stated.

Bonnie remained still in the doorway.

"Now, where is _he, _the traitor," he said roughly walking past her.

Stefan who had gone after her ran into Klaus. Both of them stood six feet tall, facing each other.

"Surprise," Klaus said in his deep British accent. His tight red lips formed a smirk.

Stefan's muscles were tense underneath his tight v-neck. "Klaus," he said through gritted teeth.

"Stefan, weren't expecting me? Of course not," he said strolling past him and into the living room. Damon stood in a defensive stance.

"So," he said placing a hand on the posters lying on the desk, "You have something that belongs to me, right?"

Bonnie stood beside Stefan waiting for a reaction.

"I do," Stefan said releasing a slight smile.

"Now, how shall we do this? The easy way or the hard way?" he said starring into his eyes.

"Which one ends with you dead?" Damon blurted.

Klaus slowly turned to him, squinted and smirked, "none."

"Now Stefan, you can either fork them over or someone dies, right-now," he said crossing his arms.

Stefan inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"So, what shall it be?"

"If you kill us you'll never know where they are," Stefan reasoned.

"I'll kill one of you. How about this young lady here? Bonnie is it? Terrible that I must do this" he said walking towards her, but Stefan intervened.

"No! Look, each one of us took part in hiding the coffins, but we didn't tell each other what part we took in. So if you kill any of us, you'll never get them back."

Bonnie realized Stefan's fib and was amazed at how well contrived it was.

"Really?" said Klaus and immediately went for Stefan's throat.

"Stop!" Bonnie shouted.

Damon lunged to attack but found his neck in Klaus's hold. Both vampires rose up in the air simultaneously.

"I don't know, but I find that idea hard to believe."

"Stop! I'll give them to you! Okay? I'll give them to you!" Bonnie pleaded.

Klaus squinted at her and smiled. He dropped both vampires onto the floor.

"Bonnie," Stefan tried yelling out.

"Good girl," he said strolling to her.

"Under one condition," she proposed.

"And that is…?"

"You invite me to dinner."

Damon and Stefan who slowly rose from the floor paused to stare.

Klaus smiled and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Dinner is what you want, then a dinner, my dear, you shall get."

Bonnie swallowed, "And your coffins you'll get."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow and don't you dare bring your bodyguards."

"They'll only bring the coffins," she quickly added. He breathed out then smiled, "Fine." He kissed her forehead, turned to the others giving them a menacing smile, and strut his way out.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Bonnie," Damon exclaimed.

"I have a plan okay?"

"What, to get us all killed?"

"Bonnie, you can't do this," Stefan said approaching her.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. And I told you, I have a plan…well half a plan," she retorted.

"You're right. Sorry. So what's the plan?"

"Kill his werewolf side first, with the necklace," she said going for her jacket.

"Wait," Stefan said. "What about the other half? If you do manage to kill one part, who says he won't try to hurt you?"

"He won't Stefan, don't worry," she said placing a hand on his cheek. He grabbed it gently. Heaviness came over his heart, but he tried smiling. She lifted herself on her toes and gently kissed his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. "Bring the coffins. He needs to trust me."

"Hope this works, witchy," said Damon.

"Goodnight, guys," she said rolling her eyes. "See you tomorrow."

**Thanks everyone for reading, favoriting etc. :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bonnie decided to take after her best friend the following night. Remembering Caroline's preparation technique, she lit up scented candles in her room. The only difference: magic. Each candle floated in the air at different heights. They hovered and slowly twirled creating a symphony of light. The room glowed and the delicious scent of caramel engulfed the atmosphere.

She gently slipped into a tight, black, one sleeved dress. Meeting her thigh, the tiny outfit fit like a glove as it magnificently captured every curve.

It wasn't a big deal to her, the last thing she wanted was to go on a date with Klaus, but the routine calmed her nerves. She played a slow tune as she slowly swayed to the melody. It was all in preparation for her plan: seduction.

Looking in the mirror she placed two studs in her ears. She stopped to stare at her reflection. Behind those hazel eyes she found someone she didn't quite like: the girl who hurt her friend. Despite the beauty standing in the mirror, she felt the ugliness creeping inside.

_But it's not completely your fault, _she told herself. _What do you do when you care for someone that once belonged to someone else? When that someone else is your best friend…_

She quickly captured the tears, dabbing a napkin at her tear ducts. She inhaled then exhaled. Suddenly a knock came from the window.

"Stefan?" she said when she found him sitting in his usual spot. She opened the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" she said. He didn't respond. Instead, he remained in awe by her appearance. She noticed her effect and slightly smiled.

"Wow," he whispered.

"I know it's a bit too much, but trust me its part of the plan," she said turning for her shoes, but he quickly grabbed her waist.

"You look stunning," he said staring into her eyes. His lips remained slightly apart as he went for her mouth.

"I don't feel it," she said before receiving his kiss.

"Well yea, you're having dinner with Klaus and you have to kill him," he said sitting beside her as she slipped on her heels.

"It's not only that…"

"Elena?"

"I feel…horrible."

"Bon, don't do that."

"What?"

"Put your feelings aside for others."

"I'm not. It's just-"

"Elena's your friend…"

"Yea and well she wasn't over you and even if she was, there's also the girl code."

"You mean the same code guys have? The one Damon is clearly not following, though I could care less."

"Thanks," she said facing him.

"For what?"

"For showing me how you feel."

"Well, I care about you," he said running his thumb along her face and she smiled. "…In fact, I think I love you."

Bonnie's heart fell and she felt her muscles go weak. She searched his eyes wildly and behind those pair of glistening crystallized irises she found sincerity.

"…I…think I love you too," she said. He grabbed her chin and slowly brought her lips to his. Soft, like pouted pillows, they gently brushed against hers.

"My lipstick," she giggled.

"Sorry," he whispered, but proceeded.

He wrapped his large hands around her back as hers remained pushed up against his chest. They traveled down and along her waist to the curve of her hips. Their tongues gently danced with one another and pulling away Bonnie bit his lip. He smiled, lips reddened by the impact and the cherry colored lipstick.

"Listen," he breathed. "Elena will understand someday. You just have to explain to her how you feel."

"I tried calling her," she said getting up and heading for the mirror. "She won't answer."

"Then you'll have to see her in person."

"I will…now, get out! Klaus will be here soon," she said guiding him to the window. He quickly turned around and kissed her once more.

"Stefan!"

"Not sorry!" he said jumping right out.

She rolled her eyes and went back to reapplying her makeup.

At ten past eight the doorbell finally rang. Bonnie had all her things collected into a small hand bag.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie," she heard her dad call from downstairs. "Oops," she said at having forgotten to warn him about her date.<p>

"Dad it's for me," she said trying to walk as fast as she could down the stairs.

"I know that," he said peering behind the glass. "Who is he?"

"My date," she casually said while quickly slipping into her jacket.

"Your da-" he began but was immediately floored. "Girl what are you wearing?"

"Dad it's a dress. You see I'm wearing a jacket over it," she tried to comfort.

"What kind of date is this that you have to wear that _tiny_ article of clothing?"

"Dad it's not _tiny_, it's elegant."

"I haven't met this guy either," he said grilling the blurred figure on the other side.

"Well open the door so you can meet him," Bonnie retorted.

He glared at her then opened the door.

Klaus, who was dressed in a black suit, stood stylishly beyond the door frame. His short wavy blond hair was neatly combed upon his head. Bonnie became amazed by his appearance as he was by hers.

"Good evening," he said through his tight thin lips.

"Good evening," Bonnie's father sternly said.

"I'm Klaus. I'm here to pick up your daughter. We have dinner arrangements," he politely said extending a hand.

Bonnie's father took it and firmly held it. He never lifted his brown eyes from Klaus's dark blues.

"Okay dad well we should be heading out," Bonnie quickly said kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait, hold on. Klaus and I haven't been well acquainted yet," her father protested. Bonnie rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yes Bonnie, your father and I haven't been well acquainted. Sir, my full name is Nicklaus Mikaelson. I'm twenty years of age. I know I'm a bit older than your daughter, but trust me; my only intentions are to take her out to dinner and have her home by curfew. Twelve is it?"

"Eleven," he harshly stated.

"Dad," Bonnie protested.

"Eleven-thirty and no later," her father replied. "Nicklaus, that's a strange name."

"It was my mother's request. She birthed seven children, I being one out of six sons. I have a younger sister. So don't be wary. I know how important your daughter is to you. I'm sure she won't disappoint," Klaus said with a sly smile. Bonnie quietly glared at him.

"Oh it's not her I'm worried about. Have her home by eleven-thirty and I won't have to find you myself and give you a discounted vasectomy."

"Dad! Oh my God, Klaus let's go," she said dragging him away.

"Have a good evening sir," he shouted.

"Why did you have to say that," Bonnie scolded him once she had gotten into his car.

"What dear?" he said pretending to be oblivious.

"Do you want him to kill you?"

"Did you honestly just say that? How much do you want to bet on him? One million, two-"

"Shut up and just take me to dinner," she angrily replied.

"Remember, you asked me. You could have just forked them over when I demanded them. Honestly, what's your angle?"

"I have none. I just want to understand why you do the things you do," she replied.

"Really? Why? Why would a witch want to understand why a hybrid likes to kill people?"

"Well because you've hurt a lot of the people I care about and I want to be the better person here and understand why."

"Well if _hybrid _isn't enough of an answer for you…but I see you want to hear my life story. So during dinner, I'll recount my little tale."

"Great. So where are we going?"

"To my humble abode."

"And where is that?"

"Why?"

"I need to let the boys know where to take the coffins, duh."

* * *

><p>Standing atop a hill north of Mystic Falls, was Klaus's humble abode: a mansion. It glowed orange in the darkness of the night.<p>

"Welcome," he said opening the door of the yellow jaguar.

"Okay, I knew you had money with the jaguar and all, but a mansion? Really?" Bonnie said taking his hand.

"Too much? "

"No shit."

"Hey you wanted a dinner. No restaurant can beat this and Jackobee's cooking."

"Jackobee?"

"My cook."

Stepping in, Bonnie was immediately taken aback by the extensive tunnel-like hall. The walls were constructed with granite. It consisted of large and tall arches with glass chandeliers hanging within each dome. Along the walls were sculptures of different Roman and Greek war heroes. The marbled floor was patterned in black and white squares.

"I had an American architect well acquainted with French architecture design this back in the 1890s. The sculptures were installed years later by a French painter-decorator," Klaus explained.

She felt like she had stepped into another country whilst in this mansion. Everything seemed foreign. From the gold embroider mirrors to the large paintings in his parlor.

"Settle in. I'll have Jackobee call to us for dinner," he said before disappearing into the large halls.

Settling into her chair in the dining room, Bonnie found a table decorated for two. Klaus sat across from her with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Care for some wine?"

"Sure," she said. She would decline, but part of the plan was to follow along.

"By the way, your coffins are outside," Bonnie said while he filled her glass.

"Great. William, please see that the coffins are indeed outside," he ordered. A young redheaded man Bonnie had not noticed before approached the table, nodded then exited.

"Is he-

"a hybrid? Yes."

_Fuck._

Her plan had just complicated itself. She had two other people to get rid of before her attack. Suddenly an older man emerged holding two large plates.

"Bonnie, this is Jackobee. Jackobee, Bonnie," Klaus introduced.

Bonnie smiled. Jackobee wore a mustache upon his thin long face. Appearing about fifty years old, his hair was growing white.

"The coffins are here, sir," said William upon his return.

"Thank you. Now here's my end of the bargain: steak."

Jackobee placed a hefty juicy steak before her along with rice and other sides. It all looked amazing, but what Bonnie really cared for right now was making sure he didn't have any more of his minions lingering around.

"So, do all your hybrids reside with you?" she said piercing a knife into the meat.

"They do have lives you know," he answered. Bonnie quickly looked up at William. He seemed lightly offended when his lips tightened and eyebrows ducted.

"Really," she asked in disbelief.

"If you're wondering, I had William assist me with security and Jackobee with diner. I'm not quite the cook," he said swallowing a dice of steak.

"I didn't think you ate human food," she said, slipping the fork in her mouth.

"My steak is dripping in human blood. I wouldn't ingest it otherwise."

Bonnie held back a look of disgust and smiled instead.

"You look…magnificent by the way," he said after swallowing. His eyes peered up from behind his lashes.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too."

"Oh, thanks. Just 'pretty good' not _fit_," he jokingly questioned her.

"Nope, just _pretty good,_" she replied and they both chuckled.

"You know Miss Bennett, I've never noticed you before, possibly because I was keeping my guard up against your friends who, by the way, betrayed me."

"Really, you don't remember tossing me that night Mikael came to see you?"

"That was you? What a fool I was. My sincere apologies."

"Besides, what did you expect? You threatened their lives," she continued.

"Well everything was fine really. I had my hybrids and they had Elena. Win, Win."

"You were using Elena's blood though."

"But I kept her alive."

"You kept her, as your _cow, _using her blood whenever you need it. Why do you need to have an army of hybrids anyway?"

"Truth," he asked, setting his fork down. Bonnie nodded. "Power," he replied.

"Over who or what exactly and why," she questioned and for the first time he had no answer at hand. He remained silent, deliberating in his head.

"Vampires and werewolves," he said returning to his steak.

"Vampires and werewolves? Why? They're not threatening you in any way,"

"But I govern their fate!" he shouted slamming the fork mercilessly on the plate. Bonnie jumped in her seat and remained silent.

"Someone needs to keep them in check. That _someone_ is me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Bonnie stated and returned to eating. "I understand you know. Feeling like you're the only one on this earth of your kind. There aren't many witches around for me to relate to. The one I really cared about was murdered."

Klaus remained silent, fixated on his plate.

"I could see why you would want more of _you_ around. It gets lonely."

"Don't try to have a heart to heart with me."

"Why? Because you might actually find someone you could relate with? Because you might realize that you possibly have a heart?"

He remained silent as he stared into her eyes.

"Look, I get how you feel. That's all. You don't have to change your ways, you are who you are. But don't pretend you don't have a drop of compassion in your blood. You mother was Esther by the way. A caring woman I bet."

"My mother was a liar and a harlot."

"And you, her son. So what does that make you?" she sternly said. He didn't utter a word, instead he maintained a glare.

"Look, enough of this arguing," she said setting her fork and knife down. "I enjoyed my diner. Now, I'd like to take pleasure in having some wine. Would you entertain me?" she requested as she paced slowly towards him, brushing her hand upon his shoulder.

"We will head to the parlor," he finally said and Bonnie smiled.

"I'll meet you there. I need to use your bathroom first," she said.

"Jackobee thank you for the magnificent diner. William, please show Miss Bennett to the bathroom."

"Sure thing," said William. Bonnie smiled then followed after him.

_Now, time to get rid of you_…

**Thanks for subscribing, favoriting, reading etc. Much appreciation! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Nice house," said Bonnie as she followed behind the redheaded William.

"Of course," he replied. "Here it is. I'll be waiting outside."

"Thanks," she replied and stepped in. The bathroom was as magnificent as the house it belonged to. It was large with marbled floor tiles and a large round porcelain tub.

She walked away from the door closer to the other side of the room to prevent William from hearing. Taking her cellphone out, she texted Stefan:

_Hey, running into some trouble. _

_What is it? _he responded.

_Need you guys to get rid of Klaus's security. He has one hybrid in the house. I'll figure out how to get rid of the cook._

_Okay send him outside for a second look at the coffins. Don't worry about the cook. I'll send Damon for him. Anyone else in the house?_

_Nope just us four_

_Okay good. Klaus isn't putting the moves on you is he?_

_No, but I'll be putting it on him soon._

_Really…?_

_Just stick to the plan Stef._

_Okay send him out _

Bonnie flushed the toilet then pretended to wash her hands.

"Finished," she said, opening the bathroom door.

"Let's go," he said turning towards the end of the hall.

"Wait," she stopped him. "Would you check on the coffins one more time? I want Klaus to be sure that I meant what I promised."

He looked at her questioningly, "But I already got a look at them."

"Yes, but did you look inside?"

He took a moment to realize his mishap then sighed, "Okay. I better take a good look. Klaus would kill me if I didn't."

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you know your way back?"

"Oh, yes. Don't worry about me," she replied and with that he disappeared.

_The hawk is on its way, _she texted before returning to Klaus.

* * *

><p>"You have beautiful paintings in your home," Bonnie complimented as she stood in front of a large oil canvas atop the fireplace.<p>

"Thank you. I painted most of them," Klaus replied. He reclined on the couch.

"Seriously? Even this one? "

"Yes."

"Wow, you're very talented," she said staring at the image. "What inspired it?"

He stood and strode up beside her. "It was my village, back when we were all human. When we were all safe and our family was whole."

"It's amazing," she said observing the people in the picture.

"If you look closely, you'll see Rebekah with mother. She's braiding her hair."

Bonnie stared closely and spotted them towards the center. They were pictured smaller to depict them as sitting in the far end.

"Looks just like her."

"Over there are two of my brothers, Elijah and Kol," he pointed and Bonnie followed. "I captured Finn, my other brother, conversing with the natives on the far right."

"It's a beautiful image to remind you of home," she said.

"It does," he said starring at her.

"Your coffins do too? Your entire family is in each one, except your mother of course," she said turning to him.

"They mean the world," he answered.

"Why did you drive a stake in their hearts?" she questioned and he suddenly became uncomfortable.

"I had to keep them close," he began. "I was hoping of reuniting us all once I had broken the curse."

"The hybrid curse?"

"Yes."

"I understand," she said then slowly strolled her way to the couch. All in the while, he watched her walk away, observing her seemingly calculated hip sways.

Suddenly her phone vibrated.

"Nuisances taken care of,_" _Stefan texted.

Bonnie looked into Klaus's eyes once he had retreated next to her. Something made him appear different. Perhaps, she was noticing the brokenness inside him; the sadness, the self loathing, the vulnerability. He turned to her and smiled and she smiled back. She was now beginning to feel something towards him. She was beginning to feel…sorry.

_Not now Bon. Come on! _

His dark blue eyes glistened and Bonnie's heart began to beat.

"So, um speaking about family, I have something for you," she said going for her purse.

"Really? A gift?"

She pulled out the necklace and demonstrated it to him.

"A necklace," he asked.

"Yep, but not just any necklace," she said handing it to him, "it belonged to your mother."

"Where did you get it?"

"Well, I believe Rebekah lost it a while ago. I retrieved it. Come, try it on," she said going around the couch.

"I don't think so," he resisted.

"Why not?" she said appearing to look devastated. He sighed then handed her the necklace.

"I know the style isn't quite masculine, but I think it's a great reminder of your family," she whispered in his ear as she secured the necklace around his neck.

He smiled and grabbed her arm. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her lips. Bonnie was taken aback, but remained unmoved. She let him kiss her and pretended to return the favor.

"Thank you," he breathed upon her lips.

"You're welcome," she pulled away and walked back towards the fireplace. Using her magic, she ignited the firewood.

"Is this the beginning of something," he asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

She remained starring at the fire and quietly began reciting Ayanna's spell, "Patriae solo et pro viribus in me debere aeterna morte."

"I'd like that," he said. His words caused regret, but she had completed her plan.

Seeping into his skin, the necklace released its venomous serum spreading through his body and into his heart. He began twitching and convulsing upon the couch.

"Ahhhh," he screamed in pain. "What have you done," he yelled.

Bonnie turned slowly to watch his demise. She could feel the pain surging through his veins and her heart cried out for him. She went for her phone and placed a call:

"Hello?"

"…It's done."

**Thank you guys. I've been enjoying writing this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it with me! :-) Update coming soon. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"How long till we know his werewolf side is dead," Stefan asked staring at the lifeless figure within the chamber.

"We'll have to wait until he wakes up," Bonnie replied.

"What's wrong," he questioned noticing the slight frown on her face.

"I don't know… I feel bad," she confessed.

"Why?"

"Well he didn't seem all that bad. I think Klaus was just…broken."

"He hurts people, Bonnie, out of pure enjoyment. This is the right thing to do."

Bonnie sighed. She knew she had done the right thing; it's what her ancestors would have wanted, but it was his eyes. Something behind Klaus's eyes made her feel sympathy for him and she resented it.

"It feels so great seeing him lying in my chamber," said Damon from behind them. "Good job witchy. Be sure to give her a _prize_ Stef," he nudged him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as she began walking away.

"To make things right," she said looking back.

"You're not going to wait for him to wake up?"

"You can do that on your own. You're a _big boy," _she said and smiled. He smiled back then turned his attention to coma-ridden Klaus.

"I would kick him while he's down, but that would be pointless," said Damon eyeing the body from the other side of the door.

"What? You'd literally kick him?"

"Why not? He's tossed us around a couple of times."

"You're ridiculous," Stefan said heading for the stairs.

"Well if I were you I'd kick him. Imagine what Bonnie had to do to get him down like this…"

Stefan stopped midway to take in his statement. "Shut up," he said finally turning back to him.

"What? I mean Klaus's a rough guy. I imagine she had to put out to get him that vulnerable…"

"What did you say?"

Damon gave him a taunting mischievous smile. Stefan took a moment then taking one step forward, with great momentum, launched his fist into Damon's jaw knocking him right out.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here," Elena asked after opening the door.<p>

"I came to talk to you," Bonnie stated.

"About what exactly; how I thought you were my best friend?"

"Please, let me explain."

Elena expressed furry behind her brown eyes. She sighed and unfolded her arms, "Come in."

"So, when were you going to tell me about your hook up? Thought you'd clue me in…," she began.

"I didn't know how to. I mean honestly, how would you tell your best friend that?"

"You don't; because you don't hook up with your best friend's ex. You knew how I felt about him," she protested.

"I know Elena. I know. I knew exactly how you felt…but something happened. "

"Something _did_ happen," she harshly said.

"Look, Stefan came back, but he had lost all his feelings for you," Bonnie began to explain.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You may have felt a certain way for him, but Elena, when he said he lost his feelings, he lost them. Nothing's the same anymore," she explained.

"I know that, but you told me to hold out hope. You told me to wait," she said.

"I told you before I knew what had really happened to him. Listen Elena, I would never hurt you. But I can't really explain these feelings. I don't need you to accept it. I just need you to understand that I didn't seek out to hurt you. Believe me; I tried so hard to stop it, to not even start it!"

Elena remained quiet, her gaze low. Bonnie had nothing left in her to plead. "You don't have to be my friend anymore. You can forget everything between us if you have to. But just know, I would never hurt you," she said and began heading to the door.

"So, are you still with him," she asked.

"I care about him, a lot. So yes, I am," she replied.

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know it hurts. But tell me, don't you think of Damon? Don't you think it hurts him too to see you still love Stefan," Bonnie said before leaving.

"Excuse me? How is this any lesson for me? You think because I don't what, _love Damon_ that I deserve this?" she retaliated.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it," Bonnie sternly refuted.

Elena rubbed her hands upon her face to express her distress. Bonnie walked back to her, this time she spoke lowly.

"Damon loves you. Stefan doesn't. I don't mean to be crass. I just want you to open your eyes. I know I'm not right for having feelings for Stefan and I'm not suggesting you go for Damon. It's just that we're here now, it's done, so what do we do now?"

"I don't know…" she replied. Both girls remained silent, contemplating a resolution. Elena finally spoke, "Look, I guess it's fine if you guys like each other or whatever. I don't know when I'll get over it and I'm not excited either, but I won't hold it against you. If you're happy…I'm happy, even if it kills me," she said her voice cracking.

Bonnie went for her, embracing her in a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered and Elena nodded.

"I'll try to accept it, but you'll have to give me time… a lot of time," she proposed.

"I get it. I have to go…." Bonnie said, slowly walking away to relieve the awkwardness between them.

"Right," Elena replied and both girls parted.

It was the most difficult, most awkward moment in her life and it pained her to hurt her friend, but at least she had explained her side of the story.

* * *

><p>"Do we have news for you," said Damon as Bonnie entered the boarding house.<p>

"He woke up," she asked, removing her jacket. Damon nodded with a wide smile.

"They're in there," said Damon as they approached the chamber.

"They?" Bonnie ran to the door at hearing that Stefan was in there with Klaus.

"Stefan?"

Stefan was crouched beside Klaus who still appeared much dead, if it weren't for his rising and descending chest.

Bonnie stepped in and Stefan shot her an alarming look. "Don't come in," he warned.

"Why not? I did this to him," she said crouching opposite him. She carefully drew two fingers to Klaus's neck. A pulse was indeed there. Suddenly his eyes shot open. Bonnie gasped. Klaus's blue eyes searched about the room and they quickly fell on her.

"What did you do to me," he whispered.

Bonnie swallowed then replied "Sorry."

"What did you do," he shouted and appeared to be going for her when Stefan quickly pulled him away, tossing him onto the wall. Bonnie jumped to her feet and took a few steps back. Klaus had sprawled onto the floor and huffed for air. Stefan stood over him; legs open in a combative stance. "I wouldn't try it if I were you," he threatened.

Klaus rolled his eyes in exhaustion. He then looked at his hands. He was analyzing how weak he had suddenly become and could not comprehend it.

"Honestly," he breathed, "What did you do to me?"

Bonnie slowly stepped forward. "You're one-sided now."

"What," he huffed.

"Let's leave it at that," Stefan interjected and took Bonnie by the arm.

"Stefan, wait," she said pulling away from his hold.

"Bonnie, seriously let's go."

**Thanks everyone! Update coming soon. Feel free to review. :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

That night Bonnie remained in the boardinghouse. After it had become still, with both boys asleep, she slipped out of bed and went down to the chamber.

Klaus still sat in the same spot Stefan had left him. He breathed quietly. His eyes were shut, seeming to be asleep.

She quietly entered the chamber locking the door behind her. This aroused him and his eyes opened. He looked exhausted and weak as he sat up against the stone wall.

Bonnie walked forth and stood within the spotlight cast by the moon.

"Hi," she softly said.

"Hey," he whispered back.

"Well, um, I owe you an explanation."

"You would, yes, but that'd go against your boyfriend's plan, wouldn't it?"

She paused for a moment; Stefan would definitely not approve of this.

"I know. But, you deserve it."

He sighed and gestured her to proceed.

"You said you wanted to break the curse, the hybrid curse..."

He squinted in suspicion.

"Well it's done."

"What?" he said sitting up straight.

"Your werewolf side is dead."

He took a moment to absorb her words. He then leaned forward, "Why the hell did you do that?"

Bonnie noticed anger slowly building behind his stone-like eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"You weakened me. Do you expect me to thank you; to be grateful?"

"No. I don't expect that at all. I just thought you should know your condition."

"My condition!" he said his voice louder and began to move aggressively towards her.

She quickly backed away when he said, "How dare you," and went for her throat.

But he failed when she trapped him in an aneurismal fit. He dropped to his knees, swearing all the way, and he held his temples mercifully.

"Ahhhh," he yelled.

"You-" he tried saying in between twitches, "you-think….that this does anything?" He gasped wildly and grunted.

Bonnie couldn't make what he was saying. She went outside and stood behind the door's metal barred window to have a safer confrontation.

"Ah," he groaned once she had released him from the agonizing spell.

"It's done," she quickly said breathing heavily.

He began to chuckle, laying flat on his back. "You think it's done…?"

"It is. There's nothing you can do about that," she replied, but felt confused by his undertone.

"Naïve-little-witch. They'll l find me and when they do…be prepared for the battle…" He coughed then fell silent.

She stood there, mouth ajar. What exactly he meant she knew not, but she did know that nothing was safe with him alive. So she ran upstairs to find Stefan still sleeping in the bed she had left him in. She shook him furiously and he awoke.

"What is it?" he said half-asleep.

"We have to move him," she frantically ordered.

"Klaus?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I think his hybrids are going to look for him."

"What? You mean they're still sired?" he said sitting up this time. Bonnie nodded yes.

"Okay, get Damon."

* * *

><p>"How did you figure that out," asked Damon opening the trunk of his car. Stefan and Bonnie chucked Klaus's body in it. They had tranquilized him with vervain.<p>

"He told me…" she concealed. Stefan looked at her with worrisome eyes. She sighed, "Sorry…I had to explain."

He sighed and shook his head. "At least you're okay. Did he say how they'd find him?"

"They probably have some tracking ability. They can sniff his scent or something…_dogs_…" Damon said.

"As stupid as that sounds coming from Damon, it seems like a possibility," she said.

"Excuse me?-"

"Okay, so we have to kill him. Once and for all," Stefan said.

"But how? The only thing that can kill an original vampire is a silver stake…dipped in the elder tree's powder!"

"Now where are we acquiring that?" Damon asked.

"Klaus stabs his own siblings with a staff, each dabbed in powder. He must have some," Stefan calculated.

"Let's store him in Ayanna's cabin first. We'll go in search for it later," Bonnie instructed and they each got into the car.

* * *

><p>Holding hands towards the mansion, Bonnie realized it was the first time Stefan had embraced her this way in public. She let it soak in for a moment. Her tiny hand was wrapped around his large palm. The touch was icy, but not uncomfortable. Both of them sped walked to the entrance door. They found it as they had left it, unlocked. Finding Klaus's keys in that house was like finding a needle in a hay stack. They slowly walked in, looking out for any signs of the hybrids arriving at the house before them.<p>

"Okay, let's not split up this time," Stefan instructed and Bonnie nodded. And she took his hand again. Together they explored each room, one by one. They rummaged through drawers, cabinets, papers, closets, clothes, cushions and pillows. Until they finally collapsed upon Klaus's king sized bed.

"We've checked everywhere," Stefan breathed.

"I know…"

"Come on Klaus, where did you hide it?"

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling, her eyes not blinking. She gently took her hand to Stefan, softly brushing her fingertips against his skin.

He reacted by taking her hand, and then turned on his side facing her. She mirrored.

She looked into his dark green eyes. He smiled lightly-the corners of his mouth curling up and they remained there.

"He kissed me," she stated.

Stefan eyebrows hunched in confusion. "What?"

She chuckled then sighed, "I thought I'd let you know how far I went to get Klaus's trust."

"Why are you telling me this? I trust you."

"I know. I just thought I'd let you know. I don't want any secrets between us."

He smiled and brought his thumb to her cheek. He brushed it gently. "No secrets," he agreed.

She chuckled again. Looking up at him she suddenly noticed something on the wall: a painting. Bonnie suddenly sat up and rose from the bed.

"Klaus Mikaelson," she read the signature at the corner of the image. She stared at it and then proceeded to slide it on its side. No safe in the wall.

"I think I know where it might be," she said and walked right out of the room. Stefan followed.

"Klaus painted this himself," she said facing the painting above the fireplace in the parlor.

"Really?"

"A-hum, he said it's a reminder of the family he use to have," she continued and Stefan was now more puzzled than ever. He looked at her wondering where she could possibly be heading with this discourse.

"Okay…"

She went for a chair in the corner of the room. Placing it in front of the fireplace she carefully stepped on it. Stefan stood behind her, watching her moves hoping to understand what each of them meant.

She slid the painting like she did in the bedroom, but this time, behind it, was a safe in the wall.

"Do you think you can break it," she asked Stefan who finally understood what she had been indicating.

He nodded and helped her off the chair. Launching his heavy steel-like fist, he plunged into the safe door crushing it on impact. He peeled it right off and inside the box, found a tiny glass bottle filled with ashes.

He brought it down to her and she carefully observed it.

"This is it," she said.

"Great," he replied.

Suddenly there was movement. The sound of the front door shutting, footsteps following and voices that echoed through the house. Nothing emitting from the voices could be made out, but they knew who they belonged to.

"There here," Bonnie whispered looking fleetingly from the doorway to Stefan.

He took a hold of her hand. "Come on."

**Thank you everyone for the faves, subscriptions, reviews etc! Please feel free to leave your thoughts! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They stood silently, chest to chest, within the cramped space of the cupboard- a temporary refuge while they mediated.

"I hear two," Stefan said concentrating on the ghostly voices that floated through the halls and along the walls.

"Two males," he whispered into Bonnie's eyes and her lashes fluttered.

"Are you sure," she whispered back.

Stefan's eyes glinted and dimly glowed in the darkness. They darted from side to side, while his ears fed on the faint sounds.

"Wait," he began his mouth slightly ajar, "I hear one more. Female."

"What are we going to do," she said her eyes searching wildly through the darkness.

"We're going to leave. We just have to find a way to avoid running into them," he said, then brought her closer to him.

"Take my hand," he said and she slowly sought it with her own. She gathered her fingers in between his and locked them tight, an embrace she was beginning to become accustomed to.

He gently turned the knob of the door when the voices had seemed to have hidden in some other part of the house.

"Okay, let's go," he whispered after sticking his head out.

They quickly darted down the hall then turned towards another and another when they noticed no door in sight.

"What do we do now?" Bonnie frantically said. No doors, but plenty of windows surrounded them. Outside, the sun was beginning to descend behind the trees. Stefan squeezed her hand tighter as he searched for a way out of the granite maze. Suddenly, the voices appeared again. They were getting closer, the space for them to escape becoming smaller.

"Stefan," Bonnie warned.

"Come," he said and they went off into another hall.

The voices still followed and seemed to be bouncing off the walls. Turning into another hall, they found themselves facing the very thing they were trying to run away from.

Down at the middle of the hall stood three. One was a guy of about six feet, the other just about the same. They were stocky in size with auburn colored hair and with a better look, despite the different attire, both appeared to be twins. Beside them was the female whose voice Stefan first recognized. Her hair was pixie like-a dark raven; her complexion darker than Bonnie's. Her glare was more impressing than the twins, and despite her small stature, she seemed to be the dominating of the three.

"Looking for something?" she asked her glower unchanging.

"I could ask you the same," Stefan returned with a slight smile on his face.

Bonnie tried mirroring the dominating power the strange girl was emitting. She stood firmly and breathed in deeply. Though she feared what was to come ahead, she knew they had a chance to face them.

"Where is he?" spoke one twin stepping forward.

"You mean you still respond to him?" Stefan replied.

"What is that supposed to mean," said the girl, she too stepping forward.

He just blinked and smiled without saying a word and Bonnie felt the tension of his hand loosening.  
>She too felt a brief relief knowing they were one step ahead of the hybrids. The three of them stood there, sneers weakening.<p>

"I mean, how are you still betrothed to Klaus, considering he isn't a hybrid anymore?"

They remained unmoved, prepared to pounce at any second, but the words had seemed to hit them and they turned to one another.

"What is he talking about," whispered the girl to the others.

"I don't know," replied the other brother and he stepped up beside them.

"Well how would you explain our presence? We sensed danger," she returned to Bonnie and Stefan.  
>They both looked at each other confirming that they were somehow still sired. But Stefan drew up a plan to veer them off.<p>

"A feeling; is that possible? Or are you guys responding out of expectations? Klaus says you're sired, and you respond... No matter what..."

"Conditioned like some sort of pet," blurted out the twin in the middle and the raven-headed girl flashed him a scolding glare.

"That is impossible. Klaus created us and from his blood we are tied. We sensed his danger."

"But what if it's true?" asked the other and this further pressed the girl's agitation.

"Floyd!" she scolded and the taller twin shrugged.

"Seriously what if," the other brother defended.

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "Screw you guys then," she said and suddenly marched forth.

Bonnie noticed her dark eyes falling on hers; her body charging in her direction.

Stefan quickly brought her behind him, but Bonnie, leaned outward casting her eyes on the girl and sent her into an aneurismal fit. She stopped in her tracks, being driven to the floor by the outrageous pain in her temples.

Soon enough her comrades snapped and charged for them.

Stefan lunged when they began their attack. He quickly shoved one twin, but the other strategically defended and pressed him up against the wall.

"Stefan!" Bonnie shouted and distracted by her lover's distress, found herself lifting the spell.

The girl quickly rebounded and this time, with greater fury, went for her throat. Fighting against her was pointless. She was far too strong; her grip reminiscent to that of Klaus's.

"Bonnie!" Stefan shouted through the confusion of the brawl.

He found her under the hybrid girl's hold. Bonnie laid flat on her back, her arms extended outward, pinned underneath the girl's knees. Her small hands pressed heavily on her shoulders making her immobile. She tried kicking and squirming but to no relief.

The hybrid girl's eyes were dark fury and they stared menacingly into her soul. Despite wanting to remain calm, Bonnie felt every nerve in her body weakening. She gritted her teeth as the girl pressed harder on her limbs. She then exposed her fangs-a pair so different from that of Stefan's. Stefan never exposed them to her once, but she had gotten a glimpse of them once before, when he saved her life from Damon. When he plunged them into his own wrist feeding her the blood that now kept her alive. The raven girl's fangs were much thicker and broader in size. They appeared far painful to draw out from the gums. They were animal like, like that of a bear or a cross between a dog and a vampire...

Her head was carefully titled back and Bonnie snapped her eyes shut; cringing to what might come next.

"Stop! Wait! Stop! I'll tell you where he is," Stefan pleaded out of breath. "I'll take you to him."

The boys has stopped their attack and turned to their leader. She, who had her fangs in preparation for penetration, drew them back and starred quietly at Stefan.

"We should," said one of the twins as to assure her it was fine. "The others will follow."

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and found the room still. The girl who remained anchored upon her, had her head turned to the others.

This was her chance, she was distracted. She gathered her energy and with a couple of preparatory breaths she sent the girl, once more, in fits. This only removed the weight and she was able to slip out.

She then darted for the end of the hall. She needed to draw them away from Stefan. To somehow cage them.

She looked up in front of her towards the ceiling. No, no trap door or exit, but a chandelier she had noticed when she first entered the mansion. They were lit by a flame. Not electrical, but with actual fire.

"Stefan," she shouted when she had contrived a plan.

Yanking an earring from her ear, she utilized its pin to sever her palm. Blood came trickling out and she hoped it was enough to lure.

All three seemed to have erected at the scent. Their heads poked out towards her direction.

Stefan proceeded to move towards her and soon the others followed. When she timed it right, just as Stefan made it to her and the others just near the spot she marked with an invisible x, she cast a spell snapping the chandelier from the ceiling. It smashed violently upon their feet, the flames gripping to their pants and three twisted and coiled within the flames, appearing an orange glow of dancing lights. Limbs turning, flying and twisting within the inferno that had them caged.

"Let's go," Bonnie said turning to Stefan but he appeared in a daze. He seemed to be breathless, not by the scene but by the red liquid within her hand.

"Stefan," she shouted for his attention. He quickly brought his eyes to her and knodded. He took her bloodied hand and they went for the front door.

"Let's go. We have to move, quick!" said Bonnie once they had made it outside, but Stefan had stopped in his tracks. He slowly let go of her hand and brought his own up to his face. Upon it, her blood.

She noticed something occurring. His breathing was growing rapidly, his eyes changing color along with his flesh becoming a pale grey.

Bonnie stood back watching the effect her blood was having on him. He looked at her dumb founded; his mouth ajar.

"Stefan...?"

"Bonnie, you should go, NOW!" he almost yelled.

She took another step back, watching his body growing increasingly tense. She knew he fed on humans, but figured after his returned he had changed like he promised he would.

But by the look of his eyes, it wasnt something he could have tamed overnight, and so she quickly turned on her heel and went for the car.

Stefan, who remained frozen, unhinged himself from the trance and turned away running off towards the house.

It was her last glimpse of him before she stepped on the gas veering the car out and away from the mansion.

**Thanks for the reviews, subs, favorites etc. Sorry for the super late update. Feel free to leave your thoughts!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You're back," said Damon who currently lounged on a chair beside the dangling body of their captive.

Bonnie, who was out of breath, didn't say a word, and instead looked at him with sheer concern.

"What's wrong witchy? You look like you saw a ghost...," he asked going to her.

"We have to move him somewhere safer than this. Somewhere where no one can get to him," she finally got out.

"Where would that be exactly? And where's lover-boy?"

Her lips slightly parted, but no words escaped them. She went for a chair and gently sat upon it, shifting herself to face him. He stood before her, eyebrows tight.

"I think he's in trouble Damon," she softly said.

"And you left him behind?"

"No, he smelled my blood. He almost lost it…"

He threw his head back slightly, rolling his eyes along with it. Then he let out a "huh."

"Ripper's still in him. I knew he hadn't gotten over it," he said then began pacing back and forth. He stopped before Klaus who, suspended off ground, remained unconscious. "I don't know how much longer it'll be before he wakes up. I'm surprised his body hasn't fought it already."

"Damon, what are we going to do about Stefan," she asked looking curiously up at him.

He sighed then brought his hands to his hips. "He'll cool down. This little _arousal_ will calm itself soon. Just give him some time-"

"No you don't get it. Damon, the look in his eyes was that of someone without control. Of someone who wanted help. I think we should find him. He might be in some trouble," Bonnie frantically explained.

"I get it, but it's going to have to wait. You said we need a better hiding spot."

"Yea, somewhere that's protected. Somewhere that keeps the hybrids out," she said drawing clues from her memory. Then she fell upon her grandmother. The last time she had seen her was in a ghostly dream where they secretly met; her grandmother revealing the secret to defeating a great beast. It was the witches of her past who warned her, protected her and aided her.

"They protected me," she whispered.

"What," Damon asked.

"I got it," she said, eyes lighting up.

"A better spot?"

"Yes. The old witch house."

* * *

><p>Securing him upon the wooden slab, Bonnie nodded to Damon who stood atop the stairs.<p>

"Sure you're good," he asked leaning down to get a better look. Bonnie went for the stairs meeting him at the door. "Yep."

"How will we keep them out of the house though?"

"Salt," she said walking past him.

"If you say so witchy…"

"Do we have more vervain, I think I sensed his heart rate picking up," she said going out towards the car. Damon continued to follow, trying to keep up with her. But her paces and movements were so urgent he almost felt guilty for not being as astute.

"Yea, I think we do-"

"Good. Go inject him. I'll go get the salt," she said sliding into the seat.

"Hold on, wait-" he said gripping the door before she could slam it shut.

"You're just going to leave me here?"

She replied with a roll of the eyes.

"Fine...Hey, be careful witchy," he said with a smile. She didn't know what to make of it, but figured it was just Damon being his usual sarcastic self. So she took it with face value then sped off.

Once she had returned with enough salt to cover the perimeter of the old house, she went to work. Pacing in a circular path along the house, she emptied each container.

"You're back," said Damon.

"Is _he_ back," she replied still focusing on her task.

Damon, who had been lingering at the entrance, waltzed to her. "Nope. I texted him, but he hasn't replied."

Bonnie felt her stomach twist with fear for the worst. She wondered if he had fallen into a bloodoholic relapse of some sort. But what she feared the most was that his weakness had gotten him killed. "And Klaus," her voice had become shaky. Damon noticed her fear and bringing all the sympathy he had once buried deep within his soul went for her, locking her in a tight hug.

The part of her that found labor in fighting against him found no duty in the moment. She didn't resist him, but instead buried her head within his chest. Far beneath his clothes, muscles and bones she could hear his heart beating to a rhythm quite different from hers. At times it would pound so slowly she thought it had stopped and other times its pace was so rapid she could not keep up.

"Why are you doing this," she whispered.

"It's the least I can do. You know...I sort of owe you for the whole _grandma _thing..."

"She was the only person who got me," she said on the verge of tears. She pulled away from him furiously wiping her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I'm doing this for her," she said stepping towards the close of the circle. She looked out into the distance hoping to spot him behind the trees, but there was no movement except for the sudden gusts of wind.

"If you seal it now, he won't be able to come through," he said and of course she already knew this. It was the reason why she now frantically scanned their surroundings.

_Come on Stefan, where are you?_

"You want to give him another half hour?"

She did another scan, noticed the night growing darker then sighed, "No. If they've figured it out by now, this is the time they'll come." And so she settled herself firmly on the ground extending her arms out towards the salt. Whispering the Latin words she cast the spell creating a barrier between the house and anything beyond it.

"Come on, let's go inside," he said holding her by the shoulders.

"I don't have a dagger. We don't have the silver dagger," she suddenly realized.

"What? But you have the ashes right?"

"Yes," she said stopping in her tracks. She turned to face the trees. She wondered how much time she had to come up with a solution. Looking at her watch it was a quarter past eight. Coming up with answers with little options, she found herself cornered.

"Damon, I don't know what to do. The barrier will unseal itself in three hours," she said looking frantically up at him. He swallowed deeply.

Suddenly, a sound of movement emerged from behind the trees. They both stood there attentively waiting for what would appear. Gradually, people began emerging and they scattered in large amounts.

"They're here," she stated.

* * *

><p>Lunging, shoving, pushing, and flying through bushes, branches, grass and trees, they were a menacing pack and they hadn't even taken full form. They weren't thirsty so much as they were angry. They came charging once spotting them at the front of the old house. Bonnie felt her heart race and stomach jump as she watched them go for her. Damon quickly grabbed at her arm, pulling her away from the salt-line fearing that they would come through. But as they furiously ran to them they were suddenly halted. As if an actual wall had been keeping them apart, the hybrids could not move an inch past the line. The spell had worked and they now breathed a little easier.<p>

"Where is he," shouted one who stood right before them.

"Give him to us, now," he harshly demanded. The others behind him grunted and growled. The sounds were growing louder. They now began to circle the house, looking for ways to get through. Suddenly, within the crowd, one had fallen to his knees.

Through his chest appeared an arrow. Soon enough another went down with the weapon piercing its head. Turning back towards the direction of the attack, the hybrids puzzlingly searched for the attacker.

Bonnie turned up towards the trees and made out a figure within one. Standing high above ground upon a branch was Alaric aiming a crossbow to another hybrid.

Two went down this time, but Bonnie figured it could not have come from one shooter.

"Up there," Bonnie whispered to Damon and he looked in the direction she now smiled at.

Upon the tree beside Alaric was none other than Elena. Bonnie assumed her training skills had paid off, but wondered what she did here.

"I could kill her," said Damon through gritted teeth.

The hybrids had taken notice of the direction of the arrows and went for them, but then they seemed to have stopped, fighting something within the crowd.

Out in the distance Bonnie spotted something that caused her heart to race. She stood silently for a moment, holding her breath as her mind gathered the images. Standing there, six feet tall, was Stefan as he caved a hybrid's head in with his fist.

She felt her stomach dance with joy but her body remained rooted to the spot. Her hazel eyes swelled with tears as her delicate lashes tried blinking them away. Breaking away from the group he currently attacked, his eyes caught a glimpse of her. Their gazes momentarily locked on each other, only breaking when he returned to fighting. A couple of feet away was a blonde-haired figure seeming to be fighting the crowd.

"Caroline's here too," said Damon depicting her from the crowd.

"So is Stefan," she replied.

"Good, maybe they can hold them off until we find a solution," but just as he said that he found Bonnie raising a foot over the salt.

"Where are you going witchy," he said dragging her back.

"But I have to help!"

"You can't go! You'll get killed."

So she stood there troubled-stuck between going and staying. A choice the others didn't have for the barrier decided for them. Most of the hybrids had gone down and finding a clear break Stefan made his way towards them.

"You're here," Bonnie said almost in a shout as he approached, but like the others, Stefan abruptly stopped at the line.

"Sorry I had to seal it. It was the only thing keeping them away."

He gave her a smile and said, "We have to hurry."

"I know. But we don't have a dagger," she replied.

"I thought you might need this," he said tossing the object over the salt-line. Upon the ground was a dagger-like object crimping the grass beneath it.

"Alaric thought you might be able to bind it to the ashes. So get to work missy," he said and smiled which made her insides liquefy. She nodded and before turning away said, "Did you bring the coffins?"

He looked at her in puzzlement, but nodded yes.

She smiled at him looking into his silvery green eyes and soft pink lips. She took one step forward, lifting each leg over the line. She extended a hand for his jaw and brought her face to his. Pressing her lips tightly against his, she let out all the anger and anxiety she had felt for him since his sudden absence.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered and he slowly nodded. She then went back over towards the house leaving them to battle, with a dagger in hand.

**Thanks for the feedback, subs and faves. Much appreciated. Sorry for the long-ass wait. Lol. Please feel free to leave your thoughts. **


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I'm really sorry for such a long wait. Got caught up with school and work. But here's an update, finally. BTW, I feel like my writing has changed (for the better) during my hiatus. Anyways, please feel free to leave your thoughts. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Bonnie felt the skin of her thumb tearing as she drove the sharp edge of her tooth into it. It was only when she felt the pain that she drew her hand away and laid it upon the book. Her moistened finger pressed against the page leaving an oval shaped imprint above the number _476. _She turned it. "Surely it was in here somewhere", she thought, flipping the page again once she had scanned it for the words _Binding Spell _and _Talisman, _but with no avail_. _At this point the search had led to an excessive amount of page turning and little results. "Come on", she whispered frantically as she drew nearer to the back cover.

"How's it going Witchy," said Damon emerging at the top of the stairs. Bonnie took a second of her frantic search to look at him. He stopped at the middle of the staircase. He wouldn't go beyond, for the witches' protection wouldn't allow it. Doing so would kick any vampire into oblivion.

Bonnie sighed heavily when she reached the last page then slammed the back cover shut. "There's no spell…" she said, more to herself than to Damon who now donned a bewildered expression.

"What do you mean there's no spell—"

"There's no fucking spell!" she shouted and both of them grew quiet.

"This is no time for games, Bonnie. You're a witch, damn it. Figure something out," he said and this made her look at him sharply. She wanted to climb up those stairs and slap him into oblivion herself, but instead she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her head.

He was right though, she thought, there _had_ to be some way. The witches were the architects of the magic and being a witch she'd find a way to deconstruct it. The image of her grandmother projected in every pathway of her mind, and something told her that she was the aid. However, the only way of contacting her was by summoning her spirit. She couldn't wait for it to happen out of her will such as a dream. No, if she wanted to summon her spirit herself, she'd have to perform a séance.

"I need candles," she finally said and Damon perked at hearing her speak.

"Candles?" he asked unsure of what she meant.

"Yes!"

"From where?"

"I don't know, Damon. Be productive for once and look for them yourself," she said sliding the book into her bag. He gave her a hard look before rolling his eyes and dashing out of sight.

The room was quiet again despite there being someone else with her. Klaus lied dormant on the slab of wood. The charcoal necklace around his neck protected him from the room's magic. Bonnie knew this when she first spotted it. He was always a step ahead, except for tonight.

She brought herself closer to him. His arms and legs were tightly bound against the rest of his body. She studied his face. Even in slumber his features appeared rigid. His cheekbones were high upon his face and his lips were a hard line. Though his eyes were closed, Bonnie noticed a different Klaus. She thought about the guy she had spoken to days earlier. The guy who kept his family encapsulated in the canvas above his fireplace, despite having them now in coffins. He was an artist both with the brush and with life. It sort of shocked her to think that deep down inside this murderous monster was something gentle and it only seemed to surface more now than ever beneath the light.

His blonde lashes were delicately pressed upon each other. She noticed a white speck hanging from his right eye. She hesitated at first, but slowly leaned over him reaching cautiously. Using her index finger against her thumb, she parted them slightly, edging towards the tip of his lashes. She held her breath, as if doing so would prevent him from waking, and as she pressed her finger tips together, capturing what she thought was the speck, a loud crash emitted through the entire house. Her hand jolted into his eye and she gasped clasping the other over her mouth. Staring attentively, she searched for any signs of movement from the body. There was none. No flutter of the lashes, no twitching of the lid, no hunching of the brows. She took a deep breath then turned towards the door.

Standing quietly she heard rapid movement coming from upstairs. Then a figure flashed in front of the doorway. Due to its rapid speed she couldn't make out its identity. Feeling her abdomen contract, along with her heart's excessive pumping of blood, Bonnie gathered ways to protect herself. Just as she made her way upstairs, what seemed to be a deer came crashing at the doorway. But she remembered she hadn't seen any the drive up or down the woods. It wasn't until she caught her breath that she noticed the deer was actually a person and that the red stained fur was actually the strands of his matted hair.

"Stefan!" She propelled herself forward to where a mangled figured now laid holding his side.

"Stefan!" She brought herself to her knees, crouching beside him, taking his head to her hands.

"Sorry for dropping in like this," he said almost in a strain.

He looked up at her and never did she witness such fragility until now. His eyes had seemed to lose their silvery glint and now they appeared a dulled green. His face had acquired significant bruising and beside his dark brow was a streak of blood trailing back to his forehead. She let out a choked out sob before taking her hand to his head. With the sleeve of her jacket she gently pressed the gash beneath his hairline.

He winced at contact, shifting beneath her and that's when she noticed the cherry colored stain his shirt had acquired. She slowly went for it and with such carefulness folded it up towards his chest. She held back another cry when she found a large portion of Stefan's abdomen damaged to unrecognizable proportions. The spot from which the blood poured was a skinless wound. His stomach rose slowly and descended causing more blood to dispense.

"It doesn't look that bad," he said realizing she was horrified. He let out a soft chuckle before bursting into coughing fits.

"Not bad?!" she said looking at him in disbelief. "We need to get you out of here." Trying to devise a plan and at the same time comprehend the image of Stefan's injuries, she grabbed his elbows and with all her strength lifted him up and propped him against the doorway. "Hold on," she said running down the stairs retrieving her bag, the ashes and the dagger. Throwing the messenger bag over her shoulders she then buckled her knees and lifted Stefan the best she could. She stumbled underneath his weight, but managed to steady her steps.

"It's beautiful out there," he whispered and Bonnie, trying to balance him and her thoughts, replied, "What?"

"There's a garden full of hybrids," he responded and Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed. She figured he must have suffered a concussion. They wobbled to the right then to the left. The front door never seemed farther away.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice, bringing them to a halt. Bonnie tried to look back, but turning was quite difficult, what with Stefan draped over her shoulders.

"We're leaving," she said still not facing who ever stood behind them.

"No. Not until I get what I came for," he said. Hybrid for sure, she thought. Bonnie could hear him inch closer to them, the floorboards giving him away.

"He's in the basement," she said clutching to Stefan as tightly as she could when she felt him slipping.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Trust me," she breathed.

"Follow the trail of blood. Down the stairs," she instructed. They both remained quiet waiting for the hybrid's next move. The floorboards creaked again, this time the sound becoming fainter.

"Let's go," she said resuming their limped pace to the door.

A loud shout followed by deafening cries came from below as they reached the main door. The witches' protection spell had worked.

"Good call," Stefan huffed out.

As they stepped out onto the lawn of the Old House, Bonnie brought both of them to a sudden stop. Upon the damp grass that had a darker shade of green tonight, were bodies of people littered everywhere: _The Garden of Hybrids. _

"Wow…" she said mouth ajar. "You guys did a number."

"One got away, though" he said clutching to his side with his other hand. "But you handled that."

Five shadowed figures trekked their way towards them.

"Bonnie," shouted Elena. Bonnie stopped once her friends approached, letting Stefan down to lie on the grass.

"Stefan," said Elena tossing her crossbow to the grown before crouching down and inspecting him.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked, but Bonnie was too fixated on Elena's closeness to Stefan as she brought his head to her thighs, to notice he was referring to her.

"Hey, Bonnie, you okay?" said another voice she knew, but had not heard in a long time. The sound awakened her like the reawakening of some old memory. Bonnie turned to find Jeremy with Matt standing beside him.

"When did you guys get here," she said not knowing whether to be surprised, grateful or bothered.

"I overheard Elena and Alaric…" he said and she noticed a crossbow in his hand.

"Are you all okay?" She glanced at all of them as to not address him directly. He, however, remained observing her; the pupil of his eyes darting to capture her every move.

"We're all fine. The only thing now is how we get rid of all these bodies," said Caroline examining the ground. At first glance, it looked like a bunch of littered clothing scattered in no specific pattern. Some of the bodies were headless, others missing limbs and there were those who lay there—all limbs intact— with arrows penetrating the flesh. There was one in particular that caught Bonnie's attention. He lied on his side; his head slightly lifted from the ground with an arrow for support. It had entered clean through his right temple and out the left, the tip pinning down brain remnants and goo.

"We'll have to burn them," she said.

"But that'd get on Channel 9 news," said Matt and a scattered "right" followed.

"There has to be about…" said Jeremy raising himself on his toes to scan, "thirty of them."

"We'll dump them," she quickly said.

"But where?" said Jeremy, but she ignored him, rushing down to kneel on the ground.

"How are you doing," she rushed out. Stefan took her hand in his and laid his wistful eyes on her.

Elena pretended not having seen the silent exchange and said, "He's bleeding real badly. Is this even normal?"

"Why is everyone loitering around this morgue," said a voice from behind them. They could hear the crunching of grass and twisting themselves around saw Damon approaching.

"What's this—"he said, but Elena shot up and intercepted him. "Damon," her voice was barely above a whisper. His raven brows dove. He trailed from Elena, to Bonnie then, taking a step forward…

"What's happened to him," he said, not moving while the bag of what Bonnie supposed were candles rustled in the wind.

"He's hurt," said Elena, her hand still pressed against his chest. Bonnie watched as his pale-blue eyes searched Elena's brown ones. He didn't move. He stood there silently observing the others and then through a gap between Elena and Bonnie herself, his brother.

"Fix it," he said to her, his gaze hard and demanding.

"I don't—"

"No excuses! Here are your fucking candles," he said tossing the flimsy bag at her knees.

Bonnie wouldn't fight with him this time. Despite how different they were, how their poles were on opposite ends, she understood his pain. Damon was not much for showing emotions. She figured he'd rather be burned at the stake than to be caught _feeling_. But right at this instant, masked in the rigidity of his voice and gaze, was a vulnerable boy caring—_feeling_—for his brother.

She sniffed hardly to clear her nose and to stop herself from crying. She didn't know what she'd do to cure him. This wasn't like last time when she extracted Elizabeth's bullet from his torso. This time his abdomen needed repairing. She needed to stop the blood as soon as she could. Looking at its red tint she thought about the time she cut her arm after riding her _Little Mermaid _bike into a rosebush when she was six. The first thing she noticed was the blood trailing down her arm and around her elbow like a tiny map of red rivers. Looking at it she began crying, the pain following. Her grandmother came rushing towards her, as she always did in life, and inspected her arm.

"Shhhh, Bonnie, quiet down now sweetie," she said trying to calm her down. But grandma didn't seem so calm herself: looking wildly at the gash then frantically around the park. She took her towards a hedge away from the others. Kneeling down, holding her arm up towards her face, her grandmother closed her eyes tightly. Bonnie remembered noticing the wrinkles on her lids and how it resembled the bloody map on her arm. Then she watched her grandmother's purple stained lips shaping out words she could not understand. Suddenly she felt a pain in her arm, sharper than the rosebush cutting it open. Looking down, she watched as the once torn skin, sealed itself together. It was the first time her grandma had used magic to heal her.

Bonnie closed her own eyes and placing both her palms above Stefan's wound began moving her lips the way her grandmother did. She knew the words this time, but nobody around her could understand them. Suddenly Stefan began wincing, crying, and twisting on the ground.

"Shhh. It's okay, Stef," said Elena crouching beside him again, holding his shoulders for restraint.

Bonnie continued with the spell, feeling her power escaping her palms and finger tips. Suddenly Stefan's squirming stopped and he began to breathe easier. Bonnie opened her eyes then sighed in relief. It was as if the wound had never been there except for the blood being the only evidence that it had. Just like her arm like that day at the park.

"You did it," said Elena breathing out all the air that seemed to have been stored away in her chest. Bonnie was also amazed at the effects, just as she was the first time she watched it being performed.

"Alright, let's get him home," said Damon walking away towards the woods. Bonnie watched as he walked off, never looking back to see if any of them were following. Matt and Elena both went for Stefan.

"Where did you say you wanted the bodies?" said Jeremy. Not breaking away from Damon's silhouette she responded, "I don't know…"

"I got it," said Alaric adjusting his crossbow behind his back.

"What's that?"

"Beneath the ground, in the tunnels where the other vampires were stored. We'll burn them down there. Now, you: Bonnie and Elena get Stefan back home. The rest of us will take care of this mess."

They all nodded and Bonnie went for Stefan, both she and Elena taking an arm to their shoulders.

"Wait, Klaus," Bonnie said remembering that he was still slumbering inside the house.

"Got that too," said Alaric with a reassuring smile.

She nodded then the three of them limped towards the moon, their shadows stretching before them.

* * *

><p>Bonnie traced his hairline until her finger stopped on the bandage. She had been doing this for a while now: running her fingers back and forth along Stefan's forehead. His delicate eyes remained closed as he quietly relished in deep sleep. She then felt her pocket vibrating.<p>

"Okay honey. You and Elena have fun, but don't stay up too late, now," her father had texted. She put the phone back to sleep then slipped it into her pocket.

"Your phone keeps vibrating," said Stefan, his voice croaky. Bonnie looked down at him, his eyes still remained shut.

"Sorry. That was my dad," she replied, taking the phone back out and putting it on the night table.

"Is he worried?"

"Always"

"Well, he shouldn't be," he said and she watched how his adam's apple acceded and descended as he swallowed.

"He's my dad."

"Doesn't he know he has a powerful witch for a daughter," he said finally opening his eyes. He pulled himself up by his elbows and then leaned over pressing his rough dried lips upon hers.

"He doesn't," she said.

"What? He doesn't know?"

"Nope," she said tracing his lips with her thumb. "Lick."

Stefan stuck out his tongue wrapping it around her finger. She gave him a sly smile then lubricated his lips.

"How can you even hide that kind of thing," he said still eyeing her with disbelief.

"Easy. I don't do magic in front of him."

"Why are you keeping this away from him?"

"Because he wouldn't understand."

"So both you and your grandmother just kept silent?" Hearing him mention her grandmother made her heart soften into velvety matter. It was the first time he had mentioned her without wanting to extract information from her.

"Yes, we just practiced alone in the woods when I finally discovered my power."

He took a moment to think, his eyes fixated on her neck, but they seemed to be focusing on something beyond. "How do you think he would react if you did?"

"He'll probably freak," she replied. "I'd have to run away like my mother, assuming that's why she left." Bonnie pulled away from him then brought her knees to her chest.

Stefan sat up beside her, groaning when he felt the aches of the battle.

"Have…have you heard from her?"

Bonnie lightly rubbed her lips against her knees, feeling a tickle from the fabric of her jeans. She didn't want to answer. Speaking the words would be much harder to think them. But she opened her lips and said them anyway. "Never."

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't even know her," she said clutching her legs even tighter.

"Would you like to meet her?"

"If I did, it'd only be to ask her why she left."

Stefan nodded.

"But I doubt I could find her. My father has been looking for her all my life. Even if he pretends she never existed."

"Well, your father loves you a lot. I'm sure he does it to protect you," he said rubbing his hands along her arm. "As do I."

Bonnie's eyes abandoned her knees and they fell on Stefan. He exposed a smile so warm that it wrapped her up and shielded her from any cold the winter could impose.

"I love you," he repeated.

She didn't know how to react. Her body went numb.

"I…I love you too," she finally got out.

Then a smile cracked on her face causing him to lean in and kiss her again. Passion seethed through the rhythm of their lips. Bonnie noticed her senses returning when she felt Stefan's hands guiding along her waist and up her torso, underneath her laced bra and to her breasts. He rubbed them gently; she swelling with excitement at the touch. She then trailed her hands along his bare chest, feeling the scar from where the skin had reattached. She pulled away bringing her face to a spot beneath his rib and gently pressed her lips against it. He brought her head back up to his and resumed his amorous expression. She then guided her hands to the rim of his boxers, lifting the elastic enough to slip her fingers through. They blindly searched within and as they grazed upon the warm flesh of his manhood—

"I brought a mid night—"

Bonnie quickly broke away from the embrace fumbling for the sheets and found Elena with plate of finger-sandwiches scattered at her feet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For any of my guests, if you'd like to receive updates please make an account. Thanks so much for the previous comments. Hope to get more feedback, subs, etc! :)<em>**


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: This is long overdue, but I finally have an update! Thank you for those who favorited the story and started following me, as well as to those who have been patiently waiting for an update (sorry!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

All she could hear was a pounding so loud that she could barely distinguish Stefan's voice from it. It wasn't until he shook her that the sound dulled and she could hear the room again. The ticking was back. The mantel clock on Stefan's dresser suddenly reminded her of Cogsworth from _Beauty and the Beast_. Oddly, she wondered if it was alive. If it too had seen Elena burst out of the room, or if it had been awakened by the door slamming shut.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie pried her eyes away from the clock and met her reflection in Stefan's emerald irises. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You've gone pale."

Not only had she flushed in coloring, but she felt her entire body empty. Like a faucet that had been turned on and left so; draining her of all her senses.

Stefan's touch, as his hand trailed along her shoulder, reawakened her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," he whispered.

"No, no… _you_ should get some rest. _You_ need to fully recover," she instructed as she slid out of bed, but came to an abrupt stop.

"Seriously, Bonnie…"

She noticed his icy fingers wrapped around her elbow. She wanted to stay in bed. She wanted to stay with him. But, the feeling returning to her stomach made her want to hurl. It reminded her that Elena wasn't over _it_. That it would _always_ be awkward.

"I need to go home."

"Fine, I'll take you—"

"Stefan, stay!"

He was midway off the bed when his eyebrows furrowed and his head cocked like a puppy not comprehending a command.

"Please. I'll be fine…"

He squinted hard; he didn't want to give up this fight, but to avoid a serious tiff he resigned, slinking back underneath his quilt.

"Listen…" he began, "about Elena… she'll get over it."

The dull pain in her stomach had intensified.

"Well, maybe that's just it. Maybe she can't get over it. Maybe she never will," and as she shouted this she felt something crawling up her esophagus and linger at the top of her throat.

"Hey, are you o—"

Before any of them knew it projectile vomit splashed across the oak floor, some bits catching the quilt.

Bonnie felt her throat, nose and eyes burning like she had just eaten a large red pepper. Then her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe what she had done. She had thrown up in front of Stefan. From now on, the only image he'll have of her is vomit hurling out of her mouth. How could he ever think of her romantically if all he'll see is chunks of battered food?

"Don't move," he calmly ordered. He tiptoed to her side and stepping right in the vomit, which made her grimace, he lifted her into his arms.

"I'm sorry about your floor… and your bed," she said rinsing out her mouth a few minutes later. Stefan who had been carrying a bucket and a mop into the bathroom replied, "Please. Don't apologize for that."

She let out a watery smile that made him chuckle.

"You scared me though."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck. They held each other tightly to a point where they felt the other breathing.

"I'm worried about us," she whispered into his neck.

"Why," he whispered back.

"I'm worried that being together will hurt people."

"Hurt _someone_, not people. No one else cares. Eventually that _someone _will have to understand."

She buried her head in his neck as the tears rimming her eyes escaped onto his skin.

"Come on", he said. "Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's house was completely dark. Tonight, in its sleepy stillness, it appeared abandoned.<p>

"That's strange," she whispered as she surveyed it. Even though she knew this was it, she couldn't help feeling like they had somehow ended up at the wrong house.

"What is?"

"My dad usually leaves the porch light on…"

"You told him you weren't going to be home…"

He noticed her quiet concern then said, "I'm sure he's asleep."

"Yea," she whispered. She held onto the door handle, but found no strength in opening it. Fear seemed to be creeping into her muscles making her immobile.

"Ok," she readied herself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She tightened her grip and unhinged the door.

"Call me," Stefan said leaning over his seat as she slid out of the car.

"Will do. Let me know when the others get back."

"Goodnight…and try not to make any noise!"

She chuckled then strolled into the shadows cast by the ominous two story house.

When she cracked open the door she felt a penetrating cold causing her to stop before entering. There was a resilient silence inside the house that made her feel like she had just returned to a place she had left years ago, despite only having been away for a day.

She blindly searched for the light switch and finally finding it beneath her sweaty palm, she flicked it. The sudden brush of light was so harsh it caused her eyes to squint. Behind her fluttering lashes, she checked the coat-hooks for her father's tweed blazer. She let out a breath of relief when she found it neatly hanging on the wall. "Thank God."

She cautiously slipped out her jacket and gently hung it beside her father's. As she sat on the bench she heard the wood creek underneath her. Her Hello Kitty slippers were where she left them—right beside her father's wool ones. House rule was to never walk around in your shoes. She wondered if her dad may have been harboring germaphobic tendencies.

"Wait a minute," she said coming to sudden realization. Her slippers were right where she had left them—_**beside her father's**_…

"Dad?" she called out.

When she heard no reply she made straight for the second floor, the clunking of her boots being the only sound echoing in the house.

"Dad!?"

She rushed right into his room and found the bed empty. The sheets and quilt were still in place. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Dad!?"

The clattering of her rapid steps was now accompanied by her hammering heart.

She checked the bathroom, striking the light on and then off when she didn't find him in there.

She ran back down to the ground floor in panic. Summoning all her strength quite easily this time, she used her power to turn on every light in the house. It now appeared a lighthouse in the slumbering neighborhood.

She charged down the hall looking into the living room and the closets to find them all empty of her father. All possible scenarios ran through her mind; one in particular involved her father lying at the side of the highway inside an accordion car. But none of them compared to what she was about to walk into now. Sliding into the kitchen she finally found her father sitting silently at the kitchen table.

"Dad, you're here," she said in a breath.

He sat like a statue, his back to her. His curly hair was licked with the oil he used every morning. He was still in his striped button down collared shirt creased by an aching back leaning on plastic chairs. He still wore his black slacks, the hem hanging above his black suede shoes. There was a puddle beneath them. Bonnie wondered if he had peed himself. It wasn't until she inched closer that the dark liquid quickly revealed itself to be, not pee, but blood.

She felt her heart jolt out of her chest and her stomach flip like an acrobat. Her throat became knotted by words she could not utter.

"D-D-Dad?" Her trembling voice was barely above a whisper. She could feel a terrible warmth growing behind her eyes.

Her father did not move. She slowly made her way towards him, feeling her legs become jelly as she approached. Rounding the chair she took a moment before facing him. Drawing breath was becoming much more difficult, even more when she turned around.

Her father's brown freckled face wore an expression of pure shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. His hands were on the table like he had been preparing for a meal, his cellphone still in his right hand. He appeared petrified.

"Oh daddy," she said kneeling beside him. "Daddy I can fix this!"

She took his free hand and held it up to her chest and that's when she noticed the soaking stain in his shirt. Blood had permeated the fabric turning his button-down into a tie-dye, changing the blue stripes into darker shades. There was a gaping hole in chest where his heart would have been.

Bonnie let out a loud cry.

"No! No… dad! P-P-Please!"

She curled up into her lap and cried so hard she felt like the veins in her temples would pop. Her nose was runny; she felt the salty taste of mucus on her tongue. Her stomach clenched so tightly making it impossible for her to breathe.

She could not fix this and the hopelessness made her entire body like paper—flimsy and weightless. To keep herself grounded she curled up tighter and when that did not satisfy the feeling she proceeded to drag her knees closer to the chair and laid her head on her father's bloody lap. She felt the liquid gush into her ear.

This was her dad, but she felt him absent, like he was nothing but a shell.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to erase it all, but instead she heard squishing from the moistened fabric of his pants.

With a trembling hand she went for her for her pocket, dialed Stefan, and brought the phone to her free ear.

"Hey there," he answered immediately in soothing sweetness.

"Stefan," she whispered into the receiver, the phlegm crackling in her throat.

"Bonnie?"

"…I need you."

**_Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a review! :) I will try my best not take months to update!_**


	28. Chapter 28- Revelations

**Chapter 28**

**Revelations**

There was a panicked rapping at the door, but Bonnie did not seem to notice. It may have been the build-up of blood in her ear that had begun to dry or it may have been her inability to feel anymore. She could not feel her hands and legs, not even her toes which she wiggled, but to no avail. The banging grew louder, and realizing that she'd have to answer it she managed to peel herself off the fabric of her father's slacks. The right side of her face felt like she had just ripped a large band-aid off it; there was a slight sting around her cheek and temple. She gathered her knees, placed her palms on the cold tiles, dragged a booted foot forward followed by the other, and raised herself off the floor. Suddenly, all the blood rushed to her head and the room began to grow increasingly dark. She closed her eyes to relieve herself, but it was painful enough to blink. She had been crying and the tears had crusted along her waterlines. The knocking continued followed by the ringing of the bell and she could have sworn she heard someone shouting. But as she made a start, she felt her legs like gelatin. They wobbled at different angles making walking incredibly difficult. As she lurched down the hall she came across the mirror along the wall, catching her reflection in it. She stopped to examine herself. Her eyes were red, but not nearly as red as the dried up blood on the left side of her mirrored face. Her hair was matted; the strands gelled by her father's blood. The blood had also patterned her skin with a stain that spread from her forehead to her chin. Her ear, as she expected, was red too, more so than her face. She raised a finger to touch it—

"Bonnie! Open up!"

Bonnie turned slowly towards the door and found a tall figure silhouetted behind the windows set into the door. It had crouched a bit, as if it was looking inside, and then the banging resumed.

"Bonnie, it's me!"

Suddenly realizing that the silhouette was in fact Stefan's she ran towards the door, took a hold of the knob and swung it open.

Stefan had opened his mouth to speak, but the words fell along with his jaw. She could only imagine what she looked like to him, but figured it couldn't have been any worse than what she had just seen. Stefan gulped so hard that she could see his Adam's apple sliding. She watched him as he took a step forward through the threshold, taking an apprehensive hold of her face. He tilted her head to the left so that he could observe the blood.

"What happened?" he said in a panic. "Where's your father?" She wanted to speak. She wanted to tell him everything—that her father was dead—but, felt her jaw locked in place. All she could do was rest her chin in the palms of his hands, her gaze falling on some point on his chest.

He seemed to realize that whatever was troubling her was too painful for her to utter. She felt him let go and turning around found him heading towards the kitchen. She would have followed sooner if it weren't for the fear of reliving it again—walking into the same terrible scene, her father sitting lifeless, dressed in his own blood.

"Who did this…" she heard him whisper when she finally made it back into the kitchen. She had been staring at the floor tiles, avoiding her father, though her other senses told her he was still there and her memory told her that he was, indeed, dead. So she lifted her head slowly, praying that he wouldn't be there—that he would have disappeared— but he remained there in his condition only now he looked more peculiar. He sat there all stiffly, his shirt wrinkled around his love-handles, his curly hair had lost its shine, the hem of his pants were still dripping and the color of his shoes were no longer black, but crimson. It no longer looked like her father. It looked like… a _piece of_ _meat_. She felt her heart sink right below her navel.

Suddenly she began gasping for air like a plump grape had been lodged in her throat, and Stefan, seeing her unable to breathe and at the fringe of a break down, took her in his arms.

"It's okay. Listen to me. Breathe, breathe," he instructed. But hearing him say it just made her breathing more difficult; her chest began to heave madly.

"Come on," he said guiding her out of the kitchen, but suddenly she felt the urge to fight him.

"No!" she shouted, struggling against his hold. "Let me stay! Let me stay—" She shoved against his weight until she managed to push past him and running towards the body rounded the chair.

She took a pleading hold of her father's hand and looked into his eyes. They were expressionless; the only glint in them the reflection of the ceiling light. He was really dead. Coming to this sad realization she bowed her head in resignation and rose. "I'm sorry Daddy," she whispered.

"Bonnie," said Stefan softly, tears rimming his eyes, but suddenly a ringing emitted from his pants.

"What," he answered irritably, pressing the white cellphone against his ear.

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes then noticed the unfolded flip-phone in her father's hand. She gently leaned across him and plucked it from his hold. His phone was ancient. It must have gone out of production over ten years ago. She remembered how long it took him to text once they begun to communicate that way. Each number contained a set of three letters so that spelling out a word required twice as much button pressing and an incredible amount of patience. She noticed something typed on the screen.

"What?" Stefan said perplexedly now.

Realizing that Stefan had still maintained the call she raised her head, her breathing steadying.

"Are you sure…? Okay, okay" he said then smashed his thumb against the screen. His lips had fallen into a frown as his eyebrows knitted together.

"We have another problem," he said taking a deep breath. Bonnie remained fixed; she waited for him to aggravate the situation even further.

"What is it, now?" she said, the phlegm in her throat crackling.

"Klaus… he's gone…"

Bonnie felt her heart dislodge again and fall into its usual spot when shock hit. She brought her eyes to the tiny screen. A fragmented message had been written: "Guess who's"

Suddenly the gears went off in her head as she began drawing lines between the spaces of information. Klaus was missing and her father was dead…

Suddenly a feeling of realization struck her like lightening.

"Oh my God…"

A burning furry rose up inside of her. Before she knew it she was slamming the phone on the table and bolting down the hall.

"Bonnie" said Stefan, his voice echoing behind her.

She snatched her jacket off the hook and stomped into the night, Stefan at her heels.

"Bonnie, wait, where are you—"

"TO KILL HIM!" she shouted turning sharply towards him.

He took a step back as if her wrath would strike him.

"Who," he cautiously asked.

"The son-of-a-bitch who just walked into my house and killed my father, that's who!"

Bonnie felt herself bloated with anger. Her ears were burning hot. Stefan's forehead retracted as though the realization that she was referring to Klaus had settled. He seemed to open to his mouth to speak, but paused. He took a measured step forward.

"Listen to me, you don't want to do this," he warned.

"Why?" she replied edgily.

"Because…," he began. "Because I know how it feels to lose something so dear to you—I lost my father and mother, and I even lost my own life. I also know what it feels like to kill someone, and believe me, none of it feels good."

Bonnie felt the anger slowly subsiding like she had been pricked with a needle and the hot air had been let out. She took a deep breath.

"You do those things—revenge and all— but, the feelings still remain. The pain and the sadness still remain inside of you."

Bonnie knew he was right; going into something as risky as killing Klaus right now, in her state, could bring her great danger. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the grass until she felt better.

Stefan, seeming to think the coast was clear, finally took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. This whole time Bonnie felt herself carrying an iron weight in her chest and it wasn't until she buried her face in his chest and let out a cry that she felt the pressure lifted.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing the nape of her neck.

"I can't, I can't do this," she cried, the tears dripping into her mouth.

"We'll get through this, together," he consoled, kissing her forehead. "Listen, we need to call Elizabeth."

"What," she said pulling away from him. "But we can't! Last time we saw her we had broken into her house and she almost killed you!" She held back from saying that she had also seen a possible _Vampire Hunt_ list with Stefan's name on it.

"I know, but she'll know what to do with your father. You want to bury him properly, right?"

"I can't Stefan, she'll immediately think it's you, or Damon…" she said skirting quite closely to the secret.

"I'll leave; I have to check on the others, anyway."

"Elena," she seemed to blurt out randomly.

"What about her," Stefan asked perplexedly.

She felt her stomach twist like a mop head. If Klaus was on the loose, Elena would be his next target.

"Just make sure she's safe."

"I'm sure Damon's keeping an eye on her."

"Well go. If I'm going to call Elizabeth we need to make sure you're not here," she said.

Stefan nodded then planted a soft kiss upon her dried lips. She watched him off, the steam from the car's exhaust trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat quietly on the bench beside her father's slippers as feet tramped about the house. Oh, how her father would have had a fit if he knew the amount of slippers that weren't being worn around his house, she thought. People in plastic jumpsuits entered and exited the house with what seemed to be enveloped samples of evidence. She felt her eyes heavy like sand had been poured in them. She had been up for an entire day and she was feeling the consequences. Her temples were pounding and it made having her eyes open quite difficult. Exhaustion was consuming her and she felt herself doze off.<p>

Elizabeth Forbes walked into the foyer, abruptly ending her slumber before it began. Bonnie stood to attention. Caroline's mother had intimidating features. Her blonde hair was cropped in harsh angles so the farthest it hung was above her ears. She had a rigid gaze; her irises were a cold blue and her eyes were encompassed by bulging bags of sleepless nights. Her thin lips were fixed in a line, but the wrinkles gave the appearance of a frown. She stood with her thumbs tucked behind her belt.

"So, you say you didn't see anything when you got here," she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Bonnie nodded. "I found him that way…"

Mrs. Forbes nodded. Her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer. "You do know this is vampire related?"

Bonnie could sense the tension. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Is it," she responded.

"Listen, I'm going to write this up as a murder investigation, but I'll have the case closed as soon as possible. This does not mean, however, that I won't find the perpetrator. I suggest you cooperate with the investigation. We will have a lawyer present to discuss your guardianship and your father's will. Now, where were you before you got home?"

Bonnie's mouth went ajar. Guardianship, who could possibly be her guardian now? Both her father and grandmother were dead and most of her relatives either were unknown to her or lived far away.

"I-I" she stammered. Elizabeth's eyebrows descended once more. A look of suspicion began to appear.

"I was at Elena's" she replied. "We were having a sleepover, but I got sick and decided to go back home…"

The woman's eyes remained fixed on her until she diverted her attention to her watch.

"It's nearly five…Bonnie," she began, the features of her rigid face softening. "I—am—truly sorry for your loss. I'll do my best to prepare the funeral arrangements. I had Caroline prepare a bed for you at our house. I'm going to need you to get whatever you need."

Bonnie nodded, but she wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried. She didn't want to sleep alone, and was glad Forbes was offering, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She had broken into their house before—with a vampire nonetheless—which made her feel like she'd be under a microscope there. But she'd have to manage her feelings later, so she went upstairs to pack her things.

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable," Caroline asked. Her big blue inquisitive eyes observed her.<p>

Bonnie smiled lightly and replied, "I'm fine Carol. I'll be fine."

"Listen, you don't have to sleep alone…"

Bonnie almost answered, but thought about how much it meant to Caroline that she was there for her. She had a motherly nature about her and she could only imagine her pain-stricken face if she'd decline. So she flipped the covers beside her, inviting her perky friend inside.

"Thanks," she said once Caroline had crawled underneath the quilt.

"For what? I'm your best friend!"

"I just appreciate it," Bonnie replied feeling quite guilty to be there in the first place. It was strange being in the bed of your friend whose room you intruded weeks ago.

"Sure…" she said, but telling by her tone, Bonnie sensed she wanted to say more.

"So…do you want to talk?"

Bonnie felt her shoulders slump. "Um, not right now, sorry," she replied and Caroline nodded. She watched her turn on her side, switch the lamp off and settle her head into her pillow. Bonnie let out a great breath; relieved that she did not press on.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Bonnie whispered back.

At first the room was black, until her vision adjusted to the stream of light coming from behind the curtains. She could hear the birds chirping at the rising sun. The digital clock on the night table read _six_. It flashed bright green, like it did every hour, and it had been exactly three hours since she had found her father dead. The night had been like running a race with hurdles and she kept tripping over them. First she had rescued Stefan from a hybrid attack and then she stumbled onto a crime scene with her father being the victim. She could not save him from his attacker and this made her heart pound with anger.

She felt stupid. She could not believe that for a second she felt sympathy for Klaus, even empathy. She had seen him in all his vulnerability—when he had been _split_, when he had been _vervained_. It was as if she could see his humanity surfacing. But Klaus was not human. He was nothing but a power-hungry, blood lusting beast. Bonnie felt her stomach grow warm again, her temper rising. Suddenly Stefan's words resonated in her mind— _"I lost my father and mother, and I even lost my own life. I also know what it feels like to kill someone, and believe me, none of it feels good."_

She wondered how someone, having lost so much, still had the courage to live. She couldn't see how she'd get out of bed in a few hours. She felt herself sinking into the mattress to a point she could no longer feel herself inside her body. Feeling weightless, her mind began to drift slowly. Her eyelids fell shut.

The bed began to shake rapidly and thinking an earthquake had hit, Bonnie jumped out of the sheets. With what had happened, she can only imagine the worse. But instead she found Caroline sitting beside her in a light-blue linen dress.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you," she whispered.

"It's okay," she replied croakily, sitting up against the headboard. "What time is it?"

"Two p.m."

"Oh—"

"It's fine. You needed it!"

Caroline smiled and took her hand, but the frostiness of her skin caused her to draw away.

"Sorry," Bonnie apologized, feeling embarrassed. She realized how offensive the gestured seemed.

"It's okay. I thought you'd be used to it by now, now that you and Stefan…"

"Right. I guess I just always expected you to be warm…"

"Don't we all," she remarked starring sullenly at her hands. The skin was so thin and ash white that the little grey veins could be seen beneath the surface. Ever since Caroline had become a vampire, her mother had found it quite difficult to accept the fact.

Bonnie took her hand in hers. She gave her a sympathetic smile to which she returned.

"Sorry," she replied, tears rimming her eyes. "Uh, mom just needed you up. She's taking you to see the lawyer," she strained a cheery voice.

"Right," Bonnie replied with a pang of realization. The startling may have detracted from reality, but now it was all settling in—the kitchen, the blood, her father with a gaping hole in his chest—and it all become real again. She felt herself wanting to crawl back underneath the covers.

"I'm here you know. Whenever you want to talk," Caroline said consolingly. She didn't and couldn't talk about it. She felt as if vomit had been sitting at the edge of her throat. She swallowed and nodded.

Driving with Mrs. Forbes was awkward. Bonnie could sense the stuffy tension as they navigated across town in her 1986 Buick. The radio was turned to a country station, with the light strumming of a guitar emitting from the speakers. Elizabeth's hands were rigid upon the steering wheel. She turned up her wrist to check the time.

"Are we late," Bonnie asked worryingly.

"Oh, no. We've got exactly twenty minutes to get there," she replied adjusting her watch.

They fell silent again, so Bonnie focused on the sound of the tires speeding along the highway.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth finally said, her eyes remaining on the road.

"I'm—" she began, but suddenly realized she did not know how she felt. The only way she could describe it was numbness. It's like she knew that something horrible had happened, but the feelings, the painful ones, hadn't hit her yet. It was like waiting for a storm with clear skies.

"I guess I'm fine, for now…" she said repressively.

"You know, I don't really have a way with words. I was trying to sit here and think of ways to make you feel better, but… I'm coming up short."

She couldn't say she was surprised. The day Caroline had come out to her about her _vampirism_ Elizabeth remained speechless—for three days.

"It's okay Mrs. Forbes," she said.

"I guess it's not, really. Many people could say it's hurtful." Bonnie knew _who_ had said it was hurtful.

"Well, not everyone deals the same."

"All I know is that I will do all in my power to find the person who did this and to put an end to it." Her words made Bonnie's stomach turn.

"Please don't do that," she blurted.

Elizabeth turned to look at her, slightly appalled.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that a vampire hunt?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want justice for your father," she challenged.

"I do. I'm just not sure if a vampire hunt is reasonable. It could cause a stir," she tried explaining, though she did not believe it herself. She didn't want her forming a vampire hunt because she wanted to protect the others, but most of all, she wanted to deal with Klaus herself.

"You do realize that a man having his heart ripped out is not the act of a human being. Sure, it took some convincing and altering of documents to make it seem like a heinous crime had been carried out by a crazed human killer, but you and I know very well this cannot go on, for the sake of the citizens of Mystic Falls."

"I know, but—"

"I know what you're doing Bonnie and I think you should reflect on whose side you're _really_ on."

"Excuse me? Whose side I'm on?"

"Yes, whose side you're on. Don't act like I didn't see you with that filthy vampire inside my house. I thought I knew you better, Bonnie. What are you doing breaking into people's houses with the Salvatores?"

She could not believe what she was hearing. All she could compute was the swelling anger inside her and the urge she was fighting to raise her arm and strike her.

"_That—MAN—is—NOT—one of your victims! HE is my father. So don't you dare for a SECOND think that I don't care about him_," she spat.

"Now, that's not what I meant—"

"No Mrs. Forbes, what you meant is that I could potentially fuck up your silly vampire hunt."

"Excuse me?! Watch your language young lady," she scolded.

"_Oh, please_…!"

"I will _not_ have you speaking to me this way. Now, I know you're frustrated. You're father certainly did not deserve this—"

"No he didn't and he certainly doesn't need you making a spectacle of him—using his case for leverage—_ugh_, please let me out," she said, aggressively unfastening her seat belt and going for the door.

"Bonnie, stop," said Elizabeth struggling to keep the car steady.

"How dare—"

"Bonnie, please put your seat belt back on," she urged.

But Bonnie ignored her request and said, "How dare you turn your nose up at them? As if you didn't have a vampire living right underneath you're roof!"

"You leave Caroline out of this," she shouted, her driving becoming more aggressive now. She zoomed from one lane to the other, perhaps trying to make the drive to the law office much faster.

"Why? Because you're ashamed of her?"

"I will not discuss my family matters with you," she retorted.

"Why? Because you can freely discuss mine, right? Do you even know how she feels? The way you look at her and speak to her, or _don't_ for that matter…"

"Caroline's and my relationship are for us to discuss, and that's final," she answered bitterly.

"Why do you adults always insist in treating us like second rate human beings? Just because you wear a badge, Mrs. Forbes and you know the law, doesn't mean you know anything about being a vampire."

"Alright! Alright! I'm a terrible parent okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what _she_ wanted to hear! I don't know how to be! This was never supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be here so soon," she admitted banging her fists on the steering wheel.

Bonnie felt herself flush. Suddenly she realized that Mrs. Forbes had more on her mind than Caroline's _vampirism_. Was Caroline a mistake she made years ago? Was she still feeling resentful for it? She could not utter a word at the moment, so she gently took a hold of her seat belt and strapped herself in.

"That's…not what I meant Mrs. Forbes. Of course I don't think you're a terrible mother. I don't think Caroline thinks that of you either," Bonnie finally said when the car had become silent and all she could hear was Elizabeth sniffling.

"I couldn't blame her if she did," she replied, her voice breaking.

Bonnie couldn't help feeling extremely guilty. She opened a vein Mrs. Forbes had probably closed years ago and she had made her cry. "I'm really sorry," she apologized, but this only made Elizabeth cry even harder. She let out a loud sob.

"Maybe we should pull over," Bonnie suggested as they took an exit to the right. They ended on a single lane road lined with trees. Mrs. Forbes pulled off to the right.

"She's not a mistake, please don't get me wrong," she began, tears coating her icy blue eyes. "It's just that I didn't have this planned out. I was going to go to college, possibly get married and have kids, but I was silly. Just before I went to college, I had a rouse with Caroline's father. It was only one night, and then there we were—a couple of months later— at the altar, my belly swollen with what I _thought_ was a mistake and I, a massive disappointment to my family…

"But, then I saw her in my arms and I fell in love with her. I loved her tiny hands and tiny feet; the way they clung to me. The way she looked up at me with pure innocence. It wasn't her fault, you know. But I was always afraid. I was afraid that she would see through me and know that I didn't plan her, and that I had no idea how to care for her. I thought she'd see how phony I was. Or how scared I was…

"She has surprised me in so many ways, though; a hard working student with a thirst for life. She even has the greatest friends. I thought _you_, especially, were one of the greatest friends a mother could ask for her child. I was proud…until she changed to something worse than I feared. If there's anything worse than death, it's the thirst for blood. The threat that you can harm the people you love. I was afraid. Afraid that God was punishing me for not loving her when she first appeared inside of me. Afraid I was being punished for my sins."

Bonnie noticed her mouth was ajar and quickly closed it. She didn't know what to say to comfort her, mainly because she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Caroline's mother had just confessed her inner secrets, something she could have never fathomed happening. She always figured Forbes always had it together, but now it seems like her tough exterior was only a casing for the broken pieces inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," she said wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean for this to go this way. I know your father is dead and the last thing you need is to hear about is my problems."

"It's okay," she finally uttered. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I guess we're all pretty shattered in some ways…"

Elizabeth nodded, grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment and patted her nose. She turned on the ignition, the engine began to rumble again and the sound of the sad strumming of strings returned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi everyone! I just want to say thanks for the faves and the follows. I really appreciate the feedback as well-more than anything actually, besides the fact that you took the time to read! By the way, I didn't think I'd comment on this because it so late now, but I have to. What the fuck happened with Bonnie on show? I won't spoil it for those who haven't watched, but they did so much injustice to her character and this only made me realize how much I've tried and will continue to try to do her some justice. I probably won't be watching the next season because this has been some utter bull. Not to mention this previous season was a complete waste of time. Anyways, rant over lol. Thanks for reading!<em>**


End file.
